La Loutre et son Chat
by Pau Eihm
Summary: La guerre est finie, la vie a repris son cours. Hermione est heureuse, tout semble aller pour le mieux, jusqu'à ce que le pire survienne. Hermione va désormais être seule, avec pour compagnie un chat trop humain qui semble l'avoir adoptée... HG/DM
1. Prologue

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Prologue

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre (oui, car j'ai constaté avec effarement que certains auteurs refusaient qu'on écrive des fanfictions sur leur oeuvre ! Alors que c'est pourtant une preuve que ce qu'ils ont écrit à plu !)

**NDA : **Ceci est la première fanfiction que j'ai écrire _jusqu'au bout_ j'en suis assez contente, et j'ai décidé de vous la faire partager... Voici le prologue, les chapitres suivant devraient arriver dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione se remettait petit à petit des émotions du soir de la chute de Voldemort.

Après avoir passé ses ASPIC avec brio à la session de rattrapage organisée par le professeur McGonagall, Hermione passa l'été auprès de ses parents afin de reformer des liens qui s'étaient effilochés durant la scolarité de la jeune fille. Ses parents étaient aux petits soins pour leur fille, et elle leur en était très reconnaissante. Ces deux mois passés vers eux lui permirent de se retrouver enfin, et elle se sentait prête à affronter la vie qui s'avançait devant elle.

En septembre, elle passa un examen afin devenir bibliothécaire dans l'immense bibliothèque du Chemin de Traverse. Aux vues de ses cent-dix pourcent de réussite, elle fut employée immédiatement en tant que chef-bibliothécaire. Elle assumait ses responsabilités avec fierté et rigueur.

De leur côté, Ron et Harry entrèrent à l'école des Aurors, et leurs connaissances acquises à l'AD, ainsi que durant leur quête, leur permirent de sauter la première année de formation.

Le monde, après la défaite du mage noir, s'est remis à tourner, bien que certaines familles de sorciers, connues pour leurs agissements auprès de Voldemort, retrouvèrent leur renommée assez rapidement. Lucius Malefoy, notamment, reprit sa place moyennant menaces et pots-de-vin, et son influence s'en était trouvée inchangée, contrôlant à nouveau une grande partie du monde magique.

Mais son règne ne fut que de courte durée car la nouvelle année arrivant, elle annonça la mort du couple Malefoy, assassiné par des mangemorts avides de venger leur maître.

Leur fils Drago, reprit immédiatement les rênes et, à la plus grande surprise de tout le monde, réforma toutes les décisions prises par son père. Refusant de s'exprimer sur son changement d'attitude, des journalistes réussiront, à force de lassitude, à lui arracher ces paroles : « J'ai compris quelle voie choisir, et assurément mon père n'avait pas choisi la bonne. Dès que toutes ses erreurs seront réparées, je disparaîtrais de la circulation. » Et les décisions prises par Drago Malefoy surprirent le monde magique, mais toutes étaient justes, et rétablissaient l'équilibre que son père s'acharnait à détruire.

Pour rédiger ses projet de lois, il passait la plupart de son temps dans la bibliothèque du Chemin de Traverse, celle-là même où Hermione était employée. Réticente à sa vue au début, elle comprit en voyant les décisions qu'il prenait que ses intensions étaient bonnes, et après avoir établi le contact, elle devint sa conseillère favorite. Certes, sept ans de disputes incessantes ne s'oublient pas en un tour de main, mais Hermione était intriguée par la nouvelle personnalité de son ancien ennemi. Après tout, la guerre a changé bien des personnes, pourquoi n'en ferait-il pas partie ? Le considérant comme innocent tant que l'on n'aurait pas reconnu sa culpabilité, elle lui indiquait où chercher et l'aidait à approfondir ses idées.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle imaginait, il l'accueillit avec joie, ne sachant pas encore se repérer dans cette immense bibliothèque, la considérant comme de bon conseil. Elle lui apporta son aide avec plaisir, voyant que lui aussi avait abandonné toutes ses idées préconçues. Leur relation, tout à fait cordiale au début, devint au fil des jours une réelle amitié.

Quelques semaines après leur première rencontre, elle trouva des papiers que Drago avait oubliés en partant. Elle se rendit assez vite compte qu'ils étaient protégés par un sortilège de telle façon que seule la personne qui tenait le parchemin entre ses mains pouvait le lire. Elle ne fut pas trop surprise de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau projet de loi. Ce qui la surprit, c'est que Drago ne lui en ait pas parlé.

Depuis quelque temps, il lui confiait tous ses projets, même ceux qui n'étaient encore qu'au stade d'idées. Mais lorsqu'elle lut l'intitulé du projet, un grand sourire illumina son visage. Il s'agissait d'une loi visant à la protection des Moldus. Drago voulait simplement lui faire une surprise ! Elle garda sa découverte pour elle, et ne feint presque pas son étonnement lorsqu'elle lut le projet de loi terminé. Le sourire sur les lèvres de Drago lui fit comprendre que désormais, ils étaient vraiment amis.

Elle le remercia chaudement, son intention la touchant vraiment, et elle décida de l'inviter à boire un thé en dehors de la bibliothèque.

D'habitude, ils s'installaient dans la salle des employés et buvaient leur Earl Gray en continuant leur conversation. Ils n'étaient jamais sortis ensemble de la bibliothèque et craignaient un peu le regard que l'on pourrait poser sur eux.

Mais une Gryffondor ne change pas et Hermione n'avait cure des avis que les gens pouvaient se faire. Ils partirent donc après la fin du service de la jeune fille et s'installèrent, en ce début de printemps, à la terrasse du petit salon de thé qui se situait à quelques pas de la bibliothèque.

Ils furent interrompus au milieu de leur conversation par des éclats de voix. Ils virent arriver en courant deux jeunes hommes portant la tenue réglementaire des apprentis Aurors. Harry et Ron s'arrêtèrent, baguettes tendues, intimant Malefoy de laisser Hermione en paix. Sans attendre une seconde elle s'interposa en leur expliquant, une mine indignée sur le visage, qu'il ne lui voulait absolument pas de mal, et de quoi se mêlaient-ils ? Elle a tout de même le droit de fréquenter qui bon lui semble ! Elle coupa court à toutes leurs tentatives d'explications.

Mais elle fut arrêtée au milieu de sa tirade par un Drago défait qui lui dit que ne pas s'en faire, ce n'était pas grave, et il partit en laissant de quoi régler l'addition sur la table.

Hermione s'en alla, furieuse, en direction de son petit appartement, laissant les deux hommes pantois. Elle ne leur adressa plus la parole durant quelques jours, refusant de répondre à leurs hiboux d'excuses, et les évitant à la sortie du travail. Elle continuait néanmoins de voir Drago, mais sous le couvert de la bibliothèque. Ils prenaient bien garde de n'être pas vus ensemble, ils ne tenaient pas à ce qu'une scène similaire se produise.

Leur amitié devenait de plus en plus forte, et bientôt, ils se confièrent l'un à l'autre, en plus de parler de leur travail. Drago avoua à son amie que c'était grâce à Harry qu'il avait décidé de sortir du sentier paternel. Harry lui avait sauvé la vie plus d'une fois durant la soirée de la défaite du mage noir, c'est cela qui lui a fait comprendre que la vision qu'il avait de la vie n'était pas la bonne. Il n'avait pas vraiment regretté la mort de son père, tué par des mangemorts avides de vengeance mais c'est le suicide de sa mère qui l'avait vraiment ébranlé.

Hermione l'écoutait se confier sans l'interrompre, elle craignait trop qu'il se braque si elle lui posait des questions, et qu'il ne veuille plus rien lui dire. Elle était ravie de voir que Drago avait enfin ouvert les yeux. Il n'avait plus foi en ces préceptes ridicules inculqués par son père, et maintenant, il espérait passer du côté du bien.

Les deux s'attachaient et Drago commençait à ressentir une attirance envers Hermione qui dépassait l'amitié. Il avait mis un peu de temps à l'accepter, une certaine rancœur ne le quittant pas, mais en voyant l'attention et l'amitié qu'elle lui portait, son amertume disparut. Mais il savait que ce sentiment n'avait aucune chance d'être réciproque, car bien qu'elle n'en parle pas souvent, il savait qu'Hermione aimait Ron Weasley. Elle savait qu'il ne le portait pas dans son cœur et elle respectait cela en ne lui en parlant que très rarement, seulement lorsqu'elle en éprouvait le besoin.

Weasley n'était pas vraiment délicat avec elle, elle lui avait confié plusieurs fois, et Drago jouait de cela en lui apportant régulièrement des petits présents, tels que des fleurs ou bien des chocolats. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait revenir les mains pleines, elle le regardait avec un regard noir et ses joues rosissaient légèrement. Drago adorait ces moments là. Mais ce qu'il appréciait par-dessous tout c'était le moment où elle finissait par accepter, comme si c'était une cause perdue que de refuser plus longtemps, et qu'elle lui collait une petite bise sur la joue. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne l'aimerait jamais que d'amitié, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'essayer de rendre le rouquin jaloux. Il imaginait tellement bien sa réaction en la voyant revenir avec des fleurs, ou bien des chocolats, qu'elle essayait de partager mais qu'il les refusait systématiquement, imaginant leur provenance. Les jours passaient, selon Drago, trop vite lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, trop lentement lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Alors que l'été venait de commencer, Drago pris une décision capitale pour son avenir. Il essaierait coûte que coûte de séduire sa belle, afin de ne l'avoir que pour lui. Il était persuadé que Hermione se trompait, qu'elle pensait aimer Weasley, mais lorsqu'il lui avouerait son amour, elle ouvrirait les yeux, et enfin comprendrait. Il l'emmènerait vire avec lui, dans son manoir qu'il avait rénové entièrement, pour elle. Pour la convaincre, il avait acheté une bague, une magnifique bague. C'était un simple anneau de diamant, qu'il avait fait confectionner pour elle par le meilleur artisan sorcier d'Angleterre, puisant dans les réserves secrètes des Malefoy. A l'intérieur, il avait fait graver une inscription : _Pour Hermione que j'aime à tout jamais_. Alors qu'il pénétrait lentement dans la bibliothèque, profitant de la fraîcheur du hall, il la vit arriver en courant, un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres. Mais ce sourire ne lui dit rien qui vaille.

- Ca y est Drago, ça y est !

- Quoi donc, que se passe t-il ? dit-il en lui prenant la main

- Ron m'a enfin demandé en mariage ! Regarde ! Regarde ma bague de fiançailles !

Drago jeta un regard amer sur le bijou qui ornait le doigt de celle qu'il aimait, serrant plus fort dans son poing l'écrin refermant celui que lui avait acheté. La belette l'avait pris de vitesse. Il n'avait plus le choix maintenant, il devait s'éclipser. La partie était finie pour lui, il ne supporterait pas de la voir heureuse d'être au bras de ce minable, alors que lui, lui pourrait lui offrir tellement plus… Non, il ne le supporterait pas. Pour ne pas la blesser, il s'accrocha un sourire sur le visage et lui présenta toutes ses félicitations, argumentant qu'il avait eu une bonne intuition en lui achetant ce magnifique bouquet de fleurs, qu'elle accepta sans rechigner cette fois-ci…

Il décida que cet après midi serait le plus beau qu'ils passeraient ensemble, et parvint à la convaincre de quitter son travail plus tôt que d'habitude pour aller se détendre. Ils s'arrêtèrent s'acheter de quoi boire et grignoter et ils s'installèrent dans un petit square non loin de la bibliothèque, à l'abri des regards.

Entourés par la fraicheur des arbres, ils discutèrent de tout et de rien. Drago profitait de chaque seconde qui passait, ne se lassant de regarder Hermione, à la dérobée, gravant son image au plus profond de son esprit. Alors que l'air se rafraîchissait, ils se levèrent pour partir, rassemblèrent leurs affaires, et, au moment de quitter ce lieu idyllique, Drago ne put résister à la tentation. Il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de sa bien aimée.

Durant cette seconde où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, ils se sentirent coupés du monde, ne ressentant que la présence de l'autre, sa douceur, sa chaleur. Drago rompit le contact lentement, et observa Hermione. Elle avait les joues rougies par l'émotion, les yeux fermés et semblait détendue. Elle ouvrit les yeux, croisa le regard gris et brillant d'émotion de Drago.

Ce baiser devait les marquer à jamais.

* * *

**Alors, ça vous a plu ?**

**Bises, **

**Pau' Eihm  
**

* * *


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 1

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **Et voilà le premier chapitre ! J'ai été vraiment super heureuse de voir qu'elle vous a plu ! Je tiens particulièrement à remercier : **oO Spider Clemti Oo , Umbris , Mione2509 , Luciole's World , sylvia561 , edwardbloom , Valalyeste , bon ptit diable , NiNeSsGiRl , Hilaidora , dairy22 **qui m'ont laissé une rewiew, et/ou m'ont ajouté à leur Story Alert voire même à leur Favourite Story/Author ! Je suis vraiment super contente ! Merci ! Merci ! Merci !

Merci et bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait un an. Un an que Ron l'avait demandé en mariage. A bien y réfléchir, cela faisait un an que Drago, non, que Malefoy était parti. Envolé… Après ce baiser… Il ne cessait de la hanter, elle se réveillait la nuit en sueur, après avoir rêvé de cet instant magique… Jamais tant d'émotions ne s'étaient précipitées en elle… Mais ce n'était qu'un lâche, qu'un tueur… c'était de sa faute si Ron n'était pas là aujourd'hui pour célébrer leur mariage… Il l'avait tué, et elle tout ce qu'elle trouvait à faire c'était de penser à ce fichu baiser, au lieu de se souvenir de tous ces moments intimes qu'ils avaient eu, Ron et elle…

Après de départ de son ancien ami, de son ennemi, Hermione avait hésité à quitter la bibliothèque. Elle en avait parlé à Ron et à Harry, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas compris sa réaction. Elle avait un travail qui lui plaisait énormément, un salaire plus que correct, des horaires faciles et tout cela à deux pas de son appartement. D'accord, elle n'allait plus vraiment y habiter, puisqu'elle allait emménager chez Ron, mais il n'habitait pas beaucoup plus loin.

Mais elle savait pourquoi elle voulait quitter la bibliothèque. Cela lui rappelait trop de souvenirs. Bons ou mauvais, elle ne le savait pas, mais lorsqu'elle était sur son lieu de travail toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers le jeune homme blond. Le lâche, voilà la façon dont elle l'appelait en son for intérieur. Elle savait très bien qu'elle avait été à quelques pas de céder à la tentation et de partir avec lui, loin, loin de Ron, de sa famille et de tout ce qui pourrait lui rappeler sa trahison, à elle.

Mais c'était lui qui était parti. Elle avait pourtant besoin de lui. Ron, pas plus que Harry, n'avait beaucoup de temps à lui consacrer. Lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ils restaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et profitaient le plus possible de l'instant présent. Harry, lui, transplanait rejoindre Ginny à Holyhead, où ils partageaient un petit appartement.

Malefoy était arrivé au bon moment dans la vie d'Hermione. Elle n'avait personne à qui _vraiment _se confier. Ginny était trop prise par ses entrainements, Harry par ses études et sa petite amie, et Ron, Ron était un garçon adorable mais Hermione savait qu'il n'aurait rien compris à ses états d'âme. Et il faut bien dire que Malefoy était un interlocuteur formidable. Il savait défendre son point de vue tout en acceptant celui des autres, et il avait une culture très étendue. S'ils avaient été à Poudlard, Hermione aurait pu voir en lui un rival.

Mais le temps de Poudlard était révolu. Maintenant, elle était seule. Certes Harry et Ginny l'invitaient régulièrement diner avec eux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine amertume à les voir heureux alors qu'elle, elle était seule.

Depuis la mort de Ron, elle prenait plus aucun plaisir à la vie, son travail l'ennuyait, elle n'avait plus d'appétit, plus de sommeil, elle n'avait même plus l'envie de lire. Elle restait à se morfondre, dans son petit appartement qu'elle avait réintégré tout de suite après l'enterrement. Elle ne supportait passer du temps dans ces pièces où ils s'étaient embrassés, où ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre, où ils s'étaient unis…

Elle n'avait pas pu rentrer dans leur chambre à coucher, c'était Molly et Fleur qui s'étaient occupées de la vider. Dire que c'était à cet endroit même, sur le lit qui était au centre de la pièce qu'ils avaient pour la première fois parlé d'enfants… Cela faisait six mois qu'ils étaient fiancés, Hermione s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Ils étaient allongés, et Ron lui avait avoué son désir d'être père. Hermione n'avait en rien réfréné son désir. _Dès que nous serons mariés_, lui avait-elle dit en l'embrassant tendrement.

Elle le regrettait tellement maintenant. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé porter un enfant, celui de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, et qui n'était plus là pour la soutenir.

Au fil de ses souvenirs, elle avait déambulé dans son appartement, et s'était retrouvée face à l'un des rares miroirs qu'il restait. Elle avait retiré tous les autres, ne supportant plus son image.

Elle avait le teint pâle, et les cheveux ternes, plus broussailleux que jamais. Elle avait perdu énormément de poids, ne pouvant manger quoi que ce soit. Et son visage avait perdu toutes ses couleurs, mis à part les cernes violettes qui s'étaient installées depuis la disparition de son bien-aimé, disparition qui avait entrainé celle de son sommeil.

Voyant son reflet, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Ce n'était que la seconde fois aujourd'hui, et le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith. Elle se laissa glisser contre le mur et pleura, s'étonnant que des larmes puissent encore sortir de son corps. Puis elle eut un sursaut. Cela ne pouvait plus durer.

Elle calma sa respiration, sécha ses larmes et se releva. Elle se regarda à nouveau dans le miroir. Elle s'y vit, les yeux gonflés, rouges, tout comme son nez. Non, cela ne pouvait plus durer. Elle ne voulait plus être triste. Elle l'avait été assez longtemps. Elle se déshabilla, prit une douche brûlante, s'efforça de sourire aux souvenirs que lui inspirait une salle d'eau. Une fois séchée, elle s'habilla et transplana au Terrier. Elle n'y était pas retournée depuis la mort de Ron. Cela aussi était trop dur pour elle. Mais plus aujourd'hui.

Elle frappa à la porte avant d'entrer. On était dimanche aujourd'hui, et toute la famille était réunie. Tout le monde fut étonné de la voir ici, mais ils se ruèrent tous pour la saluer. Molly la serra dans ses bras un long moment, comprenant qu'elle avait enfin décidé de tourner la page. Elle fut invitée sans attendre à déjeuner avec eux, _en famille_, avait précisé Molly. Ce fut la meilleure journée qu'elle passa depuis des lustres. Elle se sentait revivre.

* * *

Aujourd'hui cela faisait un an. Un an qu'il était parti. Parti loin de celle qu'il aimait. Comme un lâche. C'est ainsi qu'elle devait le considérer maintenant, comme un lâche. Il aurait pu rester. Il aurait pu se battre. Mais non, il était parti. Il l'avait abandonné.

Après l'avoir embrassé, il l'avait regardé dans les yeux. Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il y avait lu. _Emmène-moi. Emmène-moi loin d'ici. Je tiens à toi. _Pour ne pas dire je t'aime. Il ne se laissait pas croire qu'elle aurait pu l'aimer. Il voulait rester lucide. Elle aimait Weasley. Ce cher Weasley. Il lui aurait nuit jusqu'au bout. Même après la mort. Cela ferait bientôt quatre mois qu'il était en cavale. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était passé.

Après sa fuite, il avait erré dans Londres, après avoir pris soin de se soumettre à des métamorphoses physiques afin que l'on ne le reconnaisse pas. Malheureusement, il devait recommencer toutes les vingt-quatre heures, car il n'existait pas de sort permanent. Il faisait soigneusement la tournée de tous les bars de Londres, tant moldus que sorciers, afin d'oublier. Oublier sa lâcheté. Si seulement il avait un peu de courage, il retournerait voir Hermione à la bibliothèque et ils mettraient un plan au point, partiraient loin et enfin, enfin il l'aurait pour lui seul.

Mais non, à la place il préférait se souler jusqu'à ce qu'il n'aie plus le contrôle de ses actes. Plusieurs matins il se réveilla dans des endroits qu'il ne connaissait pas, des femmes blotties contre lui, une gueule de bois phénoménale. Il en eut vite assez de dormir dans des cartons, il loua donc un petit studio du côté moldu de Londres, il ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur Hermione et sa belette en habitant le Chemin de Traverse.

Un soir, alors qu'il arrivait dans un nouveau bar moldu, il reconnut une troupe de sorciers qu'il avait aperçu plusieurs fois. Ceux-ci, qui semblaient avoir bu plusieurs verres de trop, s'amusaient à maltraiter des moldus en leur jetant des sorts. Drago, qui avait entendu des sirènes de police, s'empressa de les prévenir. Ils réagirent vite, comme si d'un coup ils étaient dégrisés. Ils sortirent en courant, entrainant Drago avec eux et se cachèrent dans une ruelle non loin de là. Ce fut à partir de ce moment là qu'il se mit à les fréquenter.

Oublier à plusieurs, c'est bien mieux qu'oublier seul, on se morfond moins, on s'amuse plus. Ils lui montrèrent les endroits où il était le plus facile de jouer avec les moldus, lui présentèrent des femmes de petite vertu, mais surtout, ils l'acceptaient. Il passait une grande partie de son temps avec eux, mais cela ne lui suffisait pas à oublier.

Il ne voulait pas travailler, il avait assez d'argent pour vivre aisément sans rien faire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Lorsqu'il n'était pas avec les ivrognes, il passait son temps au studio, et il décuvait. Mais un jour, en sortant de chez lui, le souvenir d'Hermione lui revint brusquement.

Il neigeait. Les boutiques étaient pleines de décorations de Noël. Tous ces noëls qu'il avait passés dans sa chambre, attendant patiemment devant sa cheminée que le mage-noël arrive, après avoir réussi à se soustraire à l'infernal repas que lui imposaient ses parents.

Cela lui rappela aussi qu'il y a quelques mois, il avait envie de passer sa vie avec une femme, et donc de fêter Noël d'une façon différente de celle qu'il avait connue. Il voulait la passer en famille, devant un bon repas et vivre une bonne soirée.

Il se sentit amer. Toute sa rancœur, tout ce qu'il avait oublié lui revint en mémoire. Il voulait oublier à nouveau. Bien qu'il ne soit qu'à peine dix heures du matin, il se rendit dans un bar et commanda un whisky pur feu. Il trempa à peine ses lèvres dedans.

Il y avait peu être un autre moyen d'oublier. Il voulait accomplir un acte magique difficile, qui lui demanderait du travail, beaucoup de travail. De plus, cela lui permettrait de mieux se cacher et pourquoi pas, espionner Hermione. Il savait qu'elle avait un appartement où elle vivait seule. Elle n'avait peut-être pas encore emménagé avec ce Weasley. Il la suivrait alors qu'elle sortirait de la bibliothèque et… Tout un plan s'échafaudait sans son esprit mais une question le stoppa net : que dirait-elle quand elle le reverrait ? Sera-elle heureuse ou ne voudra-t-elle plus jamais lui parler.

Il perdit de son entrain, mais pas de sa motivation. Voir qu'il avait réussi à devenir animagus l'impressionnerait, elle lui sauterait au cou et partirait avec lui, il en était persuadé.

Il se rendit donc sur le Chemin de Traverse, sous le couvert de son déguisement, et acheta chez Fleury et Bott tous les livres qu'il trouva sur le sujet. Il rentra ensuite dans son studio et se mit au travail.

Ce fut long, fastidieux et douloureux, mais il y arriva enfin. Il devint un chat.

Un chat au pelage épais, d'un gris qui avoisinait celui de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que tout devenait plus facile lorsqu'il était un chat.

Il se métamorphosa de nouveau et il se rendit compte que tous les autres sorts qu'il s'était jeté s'étaient annulés. Il remit donc en place son déguisement et sortit rejoindre ses acolytes.

Ces derniers temps il ne les avait vu que rarement, préférant utiliser son temps afin d'atteindre son but le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il les rejoint à la planque, il remarqua tout de suite qu'ils complotaient quelque chose. Il le remarqua surtout par l'accueil faussement chaleureux qu'ils lui firent. Ils parlaient de lui, c'était sûr. Il fit mine de ne rien avoir vu, et ils commencèrent la tournée des bars. Mais il se rendit bien vite compte que presque deux mois d'absence, ça marque, même les ivrognes. Et lui avait perdu l'habitude de s'acharner sur des moldus qui n'avaient rien demandé. Cette soirée l'énerva assez vite et il partit sans rien dire, bien que son absence ne passa pas inaperçue.

Il se rendit dans une ruelle sombre et se transforma. Il passa le reste de sa soirée à explorer d'une nouvelle façon la ville de Londres. Cette petite promenade lui éclaircit les idées mais il se demandait toujours ce que ces ivrognes pouvaient bien comploter contre lui. Après tout, c'est vrai qu'il savait qu'ils ne se contentaient pas que de s'amuser avec les moldus. Ils agressaient aussi les moldues, puis leur jetaient un sort d'oubliettes afin qu'elles ne se souviennent de rien. Parfois, ils braquaient les banques moldues en neutralisant leur système de défense par quelques sorts.

Jamais Drago n'avait accepté de prendre parti à cela, c'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils lui en voulaient. Il se décida à retourner voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Il reprit son apparence humaine et partit à leur recherche.

Il les trouva, non loin d'où il les avait laissé. Il les héla et ils eurent un air surpris en le voyant. Drago se dit que c'était surement car ses habits devaient être sales ou déchirés par sa promenade, mais le « chef » le prit par le bras et lui dit :

- Ecoute Dray (c'était le nom qu'il leur avait donné pour qu'ils n'aient aucun doute sur lui), dans trois jours on organise un casse sur le chemin de traverse. Tu as intérêt à être là, sinon, tu auras de nos nouvelles et ce ne sera certainement pas pour t'offrir des chocolats, tu as compris ?

- Je serais là, répondit Drago d'une voix ferme. Et il partit sans attendre.

Une fois de retour chez lui, il se demanda vraiment ce qu'ils préparaient. Il n'avait pas peur. Mais il se demandait vraiment ce qui allait ressortir de cette soirée.

Ce n'est que le lendemain en se levant qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié de placer ses sorts de dissimulation. Il comprit enfin pourquoi tout le monde le regardait de cette façon. Après tout, il n'y avait que la couleur des ses cheveux, et la pigmentation de sa peau qui changeaient, mais c'était tout de même ces deux facteurs qui permettaient la reconnaissance d'un Malefoy. Il se surprit encore une fois à se demander qui allait l'attendre.

Il se rendit, comme il l'avait dit, au lieu de rendez-vous qui avait été fixé le soir où il s'était fait démasqué. Ses acolytes lui expliquèrent le plan. Il s'agissait de braquer la bijouterie magique du Chemin de Traverse.

Drago comprit que même s'ils étaient des ivrognes, ils n'étaient pas assez bêtes pour essayer de braquer Gringotts. Une fois qu'ils seraient entrés dans le bâtiment, ils n'auraient que cinq minutes avant que les Aurors arrivent. Drago se tenait prêt. Si quelque chose se passait mal, il n'aurait qu'à se métamorphoser.

Ils lancèrent un sort sur la porte, qui malgré toutes ses protections magiques, s'ouvrit. Drago pénétra le premier dans la bijouterie et il vit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

L'intérieur était totalement vide. C'était un leurre ! C'était donc ça qu'ils préparaient ! Ils voulaient qu'il se fasse prendre par les Aurors, et surement par la même occasion, le faire accuser de tous leurs crimes ! Il tenta de ressortir mais le chef du gang lui lança un sort d'impérium.

Il aurait pourtant du pouvoir y résister mais il comprit à la façon dont était lancé le sort que le « chef » n'était autre qu'un ancien mangemort. Il avait surement dû le reconnaître dès le début, et le voir tel qu'il était vraiment avait du lui faire comprendre qu'il était sur la bonne voie. Mais il ne le reconnaissait pas.

Après tout, il n'était pas resté longtemps sous les ordres du seigneur des ténèbres, il ne pouvait pas connaître tout le monde, mais son quartier général ayant été installé dans son propre manoir, il était sur que ce mangemort l'avait vu.

Il entendit les Aurors arriver, et il entendit une voix lui intimer de s'avancer dans leur direction. Il ne pouvait résister. Il ne pouvait pas voir les visages de ses assaillants, cachés par l'ombre de la ruelle, mais il entendit des voix qui lui semblaient familières.

Il entendit la voix dans sa tête lui ordonner de les tuer, tous. Lui, qui n'avait jamais tué personne, ne pouvait y échapper aujourd'hui. Il le leva sa baguette et lança le sort fatal. Il n'atteignit personne et les Aurors ripostèrent aussitôt, répondant par des sorts de stupéfixion.

Il lança à nouveau le sort impardonnable qui atteignit quelqu'un. Il vit une silhouette tomber sans un cri. Il avait tué quelqu'un. Au moment où cette pensée atteignit son esprit, un éclair atteignit l'ancien mangemort, qui, de surprise, le libéra sa prison mentale.

Il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus et se métamorphosa. Il courut vers le corps inerte, il avait besoin de savoir, de connaître la personne qu'il avait tué. Il s'en approchait et distingua une chevelure rousse, ainsi que la robe des apprentis Aurors. _Weasley_, pensa-t-il, au moment ou un nouvel éclair l'atteignait. Il eut un sursaut, puis se demanda ce qu'il faisait là, au beau milieu d'une bataille. Il se rendit compte qu'il était sous sa forme féline, et il en profita pour aller se cacher dans un coin sombre de la ruelle où il se trouvait. Il attendit que tout le monde soit parti, ne cessant de se demander ce qu'il faisait là. Il se sentait exténué. Il décida de ne pas rentrer dans son studio. Il se roula en boule et s'endormit, se demandant encore une fois comment il était arrivé là.

Drago se réveilla le lendemain matin, et il comprit où il se trouvait, lorsqu'il se rendit qu'il était toujours un chat. Il se remémora les évènements de la veille et décida qu'il serait plus apte à réfléchir après une bonne douche chaude.

Il était en train de s'habiller lorsqu'il commença à mettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs. Il se souvenait de tout jusqu'au moment où il pénétrait dans la bijouterie, constatant qu'on l'avait leurré. Cette perte de mémoire l'inquiétait, il décida donc d'aller récolter des informations sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Peut-être qu'en lisant la gazette du sorcier il en saurait un peu plus. Il sortit de son logement et se métamorphosa, estimant qu'il était plus sur de passer totalement inaperçu, compte tenu qu'il ne savait absolument rien des évènements de la veille.

Il trotta donc jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur, et se faufila sur le Chemin de Traverse en même temps qu'une famille de sorcier. Il se dirigea vers les ruelles malpropres dans lesquelles il espérait que quelqu'un ait jeté son journal. Son espoir fut récompensé en milieu d'après-midi. Il s'installa au plus profond de la ruelle insalubre et retrouva sa forme humaine.

Il eut un choc lorsqu'il ouvrit le journal. Sa photo s'étalait en première page. Sa tête était mise à prix, il devait être retrouvé, pour être envoyé à la prison d'Azkaban pour avoir commis un meurtre, celui de Ron Weasley. Il ne se souvenait de rien et surtout pas de ça ! Et comment son apparence avait pu être révélée ? Et pourquoi lui seul était inculpé ? Où étaient passés tous les autres ?

Drago ne put retenir sa colère et il frappa dans un tas d'immondices qui jonchait le fond de la ruelle. Il se rendit compte après s'être un peu calmé que le bruit qu'il avait fait avait attiré des badauds et ils écarquillèrent tous les yeux lorsqu'ils le reconnurent. _Oh non !_ pensa-t-il, _je ne vais pas me faire prendre maintenant !_ Et il lança un sort d'aveuglement, puis se métamorphosa et fila loin du Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Drago se remémorait douloureusement cette partie de sa vie, ces erreurs qu'il avait faites. Cela faisait bientôt quatre mois qu'il se cachait. Et il sentait qu'il faiblissait. Il ne pourrait pas continuer ainsi très longtemps.

* * *

**Voilà le premier chapitre !**

**Cette fois-ci, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**La suite lundi !**

**Bises, **

**Pau'  
**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 2

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis désolée, il est un peu tard, mais la vie d'étudiante c'est difficile vous savez ! En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfic, et plus particulièrement à **Hilaidora , oO Spider Clemti Oo , Umbris (**Trois super rewieweuses, merci, ça fait vraiment plaisir de recevoir un petit mot, et surtout de voir que vous suivez avec attention !**) **qui m'ont donc laissé une rewiew, et** (**encore une fois**) Umbris et misskitsune93 **qui m'ont ajouté à leurs Favorite Story, et à** amaranth68, **qui m'ajoutée à ses Story Alerts. A vous toutes, **Merci ! Merci ! Merci !**

Maintenant, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

Hermione revint heureuse de cette journée au Terrier. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. _Et sans aucune culpabilité, _pensa-t-elle. Elle sentait que sa vie avait pris un tournant. Maintenant, elle avait recommencé à vivre.

Certes Ron lui manquait toujours autant, mais maintenant, elle arrivait à surmonter sa douleur. Elle entra lentement dans son appartement, comme si elle craignait que sa souffrance ne la rattrape. Quand elle comprit que rien ne lui arriverait, elle se déchaussa, et s'allongea sur l'un des sofa qui ornaient son salon. Et elle pensa.

Elle pensa à sa journée, à ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait vraiment été contente de voir que toute la famille de son ancien fiancé la soutenait, et qu'ils seraient là dès qu'elle aurait besoin d'eux. Elle faisait partie de la famille, même si celui qui devait l'y rattacher officiellement n'était plus là. Et elle pensa à Ron.

Elle se rendit compte que seulement quelques larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux, et non pas un torrent comme c'était le cas ces derniers mois. Elle se sentait soulagée. Et fatiguée aussi. Elle partit en direction de sa salle de bain. Malgré la chaleur du début de l'été, elle frissonnait. Elle se dépêcha de se changer et de se glisser sous ses draps… _Si seulement Pattenrond était là pour me réchauffer_… Elle tombait dans un demi-sommeil, _mais cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'est pas rentré…_Et elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

* * *

De son côté Drago essayait tant bien que mal d'échapper aux Aurors qui le poursuivaient. Cela faisait bientôt quinze jours qu'ils avaient recommencé à le traquer après l'avoir laissé en paix durant près d'un mois. Il se demandait toujours pourquoi ils avaient abandonné leurs recherches. Et surtout pourquoi ils les avaient reprises… Drago passait la plupart du temps sous sa forme animagus, mais il n'aimait pas vraiment y rester plusieurs jours de suite.

Les Aurors surveillaient son petit studio, il ne pouvait donc pas s'y cacher. Il passait son temps à errer dans les ruelles, sous sa forme de chat, ou alors dans les refuges moldus de sans-abris, sous sa forme humaine. Mais il s'était vite rendu compte que les moldus aussi le recherchaient. Selon eux, il avait tué toute une famille dans le nord de l'Ecosse simplement parce qu'ils avaient refusés de payer une partie de la clôture qui séparaient leurs deux était vu comme un psychopathe.

Il avait donc fui la ville pour se rendre dans la campagne environnante de Londres. Mais il s'y sentait encore plus mal à l'aise. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de se retrouver seul pendant autant de temps, sans adresser la parole à quiconque. Il avait toujours eu un elfe de maison sur lequel se défouler, ou bien un « ami » qui aurait pu lui servir de souffre-douleur. Il avait l'impression que sa voix s'était rouillée. Même ses miaulements étaient rauques.

Après quelques jours à errer dans une forêt à rechercher de la nourriture, il décida de retourner à Londres. Il trouverait bien un moyen de se cacher là bas. Il avait essayé de retourner au manoir mais il s'était vite rendu compte que les Aurors le surveillaient, anticipant ses réflexions. Il erra donc dans la forêt qui l'entourait. Une fois de retour à Londres, il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse. C'était l'endroit où il aurait le plus de chance de se tenir informé sur sa recherche.

Il passait ses journées sous la forme d'un chat, cherchant de quoi manger, et la nuit il se cachait dans des impasses, pour se reposer. Il avait remarqué que ces derniers temps il était fréquent qu'il se réveille sous sa forme humaine alors qu'il s'était endormi félin. Il se répéta que ce devait être la fatigue. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu un vrai repas, ni dormi dans un vrai lit. Et cela lui causa bien des tords.

Alors il se promenait sous sa forme féline sur le Chemin de Traverse, il se sentit pris de vertiges. Il ferma les yeux un instant et lorsqu'il les ouvra à nouveau, il se rendit compte que tous les regard étaient tournés vers lui. Il vit avec stupeur qu'il avait repris sa forme humaine.

Il n'attendit pas plus longtemps, il partit en courant. Tout d'abord personne ne le suivit mais au bout que quelques minutes une troupe d'Aurors était à ses trousses. Il courut du plus vite qu'il put, conservant les forces qu'il lui restait pour leur jeter des sorts. Mais il attendait le bon moment. Le moment où il aurait en vue un endroit où il pourrait se cacher. Il arrivait dans un quartier résidentiel. Il regarda vivement autour de lui, ne reconnaissant pas vraiment l'endroit. Il avait du s'y rendre quelques fois lorsqu'il était un chat mais il ne se rappelait que de détails insignifiants.

Puis soudain, il aperçut un immeuble en retrait des autres. Il décida que cet endroit serait la meilleure cachette possible. Il se retourna prestement et lança un sortilège du bouclier, puis autant de stupéfix qu'il put. Il utilisa ses ultimes forces pour jeter un sortilège d'entrave et détala en direction de l'immeuble. Par chance, la porte était ouverte, et la concierge absente. Il grimpa les escaliers, espérant trouver un grenier ou une chambre de bonne dans laquelle se réfugier.

Décidément, la chance était avec lui. Une porte était ouverte. C'était celle d'un petit grenier, où s'entassaient quelques cartons, et par bonheur, un vieux matelas. Il referma soigneusement la porte, puis s'allongea. Il fut submergé par la fatigue, et s'endormit sans songer à l'endroit où il se trouvait, ni même au fait que quelqu'un pourrait le trouver et le dénoncer.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla alors que le soleil était déjà bien haut. Heureusement, elle se souvient qu'aujourd'hui était lundi, et la bibliothèque n'ouvrait qu'à quatorze heures. Elle avait encore du temps devant elle. Elle resta un petit moment au creux de son lit, réfléchissant à tous les évènements de la veille. Elle sentait vraiment que sa vie avait pris un tournant crucial, que désormais elle allait revivre.

Mais c'est comme si elle sortait d'un long tunnel sombre, et que ses yeux devaient se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Il leur fallait du temps. Il lui fallait du temps. Elle repensa à Ron, et se remémora les meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Hermione se sentit mélancolique, et décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se lever. Elle passa une robe de chambre légère et se dirigea en direction de la cuisine, pour se préparer de quoi petit-déjeuner.

Elle passa devant l'écuelle de Pattenrond et se souvint qu'il n'était pas revenu depuis des jours… Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il se faisait vieux, peut-être ne se souvenait-il pas du chemin de la maison ? Ou peut-être était-il tout simplement au grenier, en train de chasser les souris… Si il n'était pas rentrée demain, elle partirait à sa recherche. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle finit de déjeuner. Elle fit la vaisselle en un tour de baguette, puis partit se doucher. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit son placard, elle se rendit compte qu'il faudrait qu'elle aille chercher un carton contenant des habits estivaux, ou sinon, elle mourrait de chaud avant la fin du mois. Elle irait ce soir en rentrant de la bibliothèque.

Elle s'habilla, puis prit un livre et s'installa sur l'un des sofa. Cela faisait une éternité qu'elle n'en avait pas ouvert un. Elle le retourna et lut le résumé. Elle ressentit une vague d'excitation et d'impatience la parcourir. Que c'était bon ! Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressentit cela… Elle ouvrit le livre au hasard puis huma l'intérieur des pages… L'odeurs des livres était l'une de celles qu'elle préférait.

Elle ouvrit le livre à la première page, puis se mit à lire. Ses yeux parcouraient les lignes avec une rapidité étonnante, et elle tournait les pages avec délectation, profitant de ce moment au maximum. Malheureusement, elle dut s'arrêter au milieu de sa lecture, elle était en retard… Elle posa son livre sur sa table basse, prit son sac à main et partit en courant en direction de la bibliothèque. Heureusement qu'elle n'était qu'à deux pas ! Elle arriva juste à temps, mit sa tenue de travail, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, prit du plaisir à effectuer sa besogne.

* * *

Drago fut réveillé par le claquement d'une porte et des pas qui descendaient rapidement l'escalier. Il jura contre la personne irrespectueuse du sommeil des autres qui faisait autant de bruit, puis se rappela où il était. Il regarda autour de lui. Mis à part son vieux matelas, seuls une demi-douzaine de cartons meublaient la pièce.

Il s'approcha, remarquant des écritures sur ceux-ci : habits d'été, affaires de Poudlard, souvenirs, livres, ainsi que d'autres cartons où rien n'était inscrit. Il se demanda à qui pouvait appartenir ce grenier. Son regard s'arrêta sur le carton contenant les affaires du collège et il s'en approcha afin de l'ouvrir. Peut-être que cette personne y était lorsque lui-même y vivait ? Peut-être que c'était un Serpentard ! Mais son regard s'assombrit à cette pensée : peu importe la maison dans laquelle était cet élève, personne n'aurait de plaisir à le retrouver.

Au contraire, ils seraient bien contents de remporter la somme qui était promise en l'échange de sa personne… Il hésita tout de même à céder à la tentation mais une supplique de son estomac lui fit comprendre qu'il serait mieux qu'il ailler chercher de quoi se nourrir. Il sentit qu'il avait repris assez de force pour tenter une métamorphose, et bien que cela ne lui donnait pas vraiment envie, il partit à la chasse aux souris. A priori, elles paraissaient bien nourries, car elles étaient grosses et pas vraiment rapides. Aucun chat ne devait vivre ici. Il chassa donc jusqu'à ce qu'il fut repu et retourna se coucher dans son grenier.

* * *

Hermione rentra plus tard que d'habitude. Elle avait été surchargée de travail, et sa bonne humeur s'était envolée aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Elle n'eut même pas le courage de se faire à manger, ce n'était pourtant pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Mais ce dont elle avait vraiment envie, à cet instant là, c'était de s'endormir, et de ne jamais se réveiller, ou alors seulement lorsqu'elle serait aux côtés de Ron. Elle voulait qu'il revienne. Elle voulait se serrer contre lui. Elle avait besoin de lui. Mais où était-il pourquoi l'avait-il abandonnée.

Elle avait sombré dans le sommeil, et celui-lui était peuplé de cauchemars pire les uns que les autres. Elle ne cessait de se réveiller, pleine d'angoisse et de transpiration, n'ayant plus aucun souvenir de ses mauvais rêves. Elle se rendormait instantanément, mais ce n'était que pour se réveiller quelques minutes plus tard… Ce fut le bruit du bec du hibou qui frappait contre la fenêtre qui la réveilla. Elle avait passé une nuit affreuse, et son réveil n'arrangeait rien. Elle le laisser entrer afin de voir qui osait l'importuner aussi tôt.

Elle déroula le parchemin et découvrit que la missive venait de Harry et Ginny. Ils l'invitaient à venir dîner le samedi suivant, et l'invitaient à rester dormir chez eux afin d'assister le lendemain au match de Quidditch que Ginny disputerait. Cela lui fit plaisir de voir que ses amis ne l'avaient pas oubliée, et elle rédigea immédiatement une réponse positive. Son bonheur avait vraiment été de courte durée. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais.

Elle avait besoin que quelqu'un. Quelqu'un sur qui elle pourrait se reposer tous le jours de la semaine, à chaque minute, à chaque seconde. Elle s'apprêta en broyant du noir, et ses collègues furent vraiment surpris en la voyant arriver. Elle qui semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire après tant de temps, l'avait à nouveau perdu. Ils se regroupèrent, et d'un commun accord, décidèrent de tout faire pour la soulager le plus possible. Tous s'étaient attachés à elle, et tenaient à ce qu'elle se sente mieux au plus vite. Hermione rendit compte qu'elle avait été déchargée d'une partie de son travail, et elle insista pour inviter ses cinq collègues au salon de thé qui se trouvait à deux pas. Elle passa un moment agréable avec eux, ce qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

De retour chez elle, elle décida de faire du tri dans ses vieilles affaires, puis de les monter au grenier, afin de faire un peu de place. Elle avait l'impression que son appartement avait subit un sort de rétrécissement depuis qu'elle y habitait. Hermione détestait jeter quoi que ce soit. Elle accumulait donc des affaires sans grand intérêt, mais avec une valeur sentimentale, ne serait-ce que minime.

Elle se lança donc, et se surprit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de tout ce qu'elle mettait de côté. Son appartement lui semblait plus clair une fois qu'elle avait rangé tout son bazar. Elle fit aussi le tri dans ses vêtements, puis mit le tout en cartons. Toute cette agitation l'avait fatigué, et une fois de plus, elle s'endormit sans manger, si bien que ces derniers temps, son seul repas semblait être son petit-déjeuner.

Prise dans un sommeil profond, elle ne se réveilla pas à temps, et eut à peine le temps de prendre une collation. Elle se rendit à son travail, et reprit sa routine. Lorsqu'elle sortit, aux alentours de six heures, elle se rappela qu'elle avait des cartons à monter au grenier. Elle se hâta donc afin que cette tâche soit accomplie au plus vite, pour qu'elle puisse enfin s'offrir un repas digne de ce nom.

Une fois rentrée, elle mit des vêtements dans lesquels elle se sentait à l'aise, et prononça la formule afin d'emmener ses cartons à l'étage. Elle sortit de chez elle, et monta les quelques marches qui la séparaient du grenier en prenant garde de ne rien abimer. Elle s'avança vers sa porte et la vit entrouverte. Elle s'en étonna, persuadée qu'elle l'avait fermé la dernière fois qu'elle était montée. Elle s'avança prudemment, n'oubliant pas toutes les affiches de recherches qui s'affichaient le long des murs du Chemin de Traverse.

Elle entra lentement et déposa ses cartons sur le sol. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit derrière elle. Son réflexe fut de lancer un sort de protection afin d'empêcher l'intrus de s'en aller. Elle lança ensuite le sort d'_Homonum Revelio_ et elle vit une ombre s'approcher. Il y avait bien quelqu'un. Et ce dernier se cachait derrière la petite pile de cartons qu'elle avait déposé lorsqu'elle s'était installée. Elle verrouilla la porte, et s'approcha, petit à petit. Elle sentait sa tête qui tournait, et elle vacillait légèrement. Il ne lui semblait pas que la peur provoquait cela en continuait à approcher, baguette levée, et enfin, d'un sort rapide et informulé, elle déplaça les cartons, et se retrouva face à un chat. Elle eut un court moment de surprise, mais elle se rappela qu'il y avait un homme dans cette pièce, elle n'hésita pas une seconde, et lança sur le chat un sort de révélation.

Un homme apparut devant elle. Elle avait l'impression que tout tournait autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis si longtemps, ce devait être la cause de ses vertiges… Tout simplement un manque de nourriture. Elle se concentra sur l'homme qui lui faisait face, et le reconnut avant que sa vue ne se trouble :

- _Toi_ !

Et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

**MOUAHaHAHAHA ! Comme je me sens sadique ! Mes pauvres petits lecteurs, vous allez encore devois patienter deux jours entiers !**

**Mais promis, j'essaierais de poster plus tôt mercredi !**

**Un rewiew ?**

**Bises, **

**Pau'  
**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 2

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **Voilà le chapitre 3, un peu plus à l'heure que la dernière fois ! Encore une fois, je voudrais remercier **Umbris** et **misskitsune93** pour leurs rewiew, ça fai vraiment chaud au coeur ! Merci ! Et aussi **latitelfemagik, Melicia et dreamon91 **qui m'ont ajouté à leurs Story Alert ! Merci !

Maintenant, bonne lecture ! =D

**

* * *

  
**

Drago se tenait aux aguets. Il avait entendu des pas qui montaient l'escalier. Il avait laissé la porte entrouverte et s'était déplacé de telle façon à pouvoir voir sans être vu.

La personne s'était arrêtée devant sa porte. Il ne pouvait pas la voir complètement. C'était une femme, à en juger de la façon dont elle était habillée. Elle s'approcha lentement de la porte comme pour le surprendre. Drago poussa un juron. Il allait être découvert ! Il se réfugia derrière la pile de cartons et se métamorphosa

. Mais il avait du faire du bruit. La femme entra et lança plusieurs sorts. Sous sa forme de chat il ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'elle disait, bien que son ouïe soit affinée. Tout à coup, il vit comme une ombre plonger sur lui, et à cet instant, il sut qu'il était découvert.

Il se terra dans un coin, et tenta de se faire le plus petit possible. Les pas se rapprochaient de lui. Tout à coup, les carton s'envolèrent et il put enfin voir qui était celle qui allait le dénoncer. Celle qui allait mettre fin à sa vie. S'il avait été sous forme humain, il aurait laissé échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il sentit un sort s'abattre sur lui et le forcer à reprendre forme humaine.

- _Toi _!

Ce fut le seul mot qu'elle prononça. Il eut tout juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne s'écoule par terre.

Elle s'était évanouie. Drago tenait dans ses bras la femme qu'il n'avait cessé d'aimer. Elle était là, si près de lui depuis des jours… Et il ne s'en doutait même pas. Il la souleva et la posa délicatement sur son matelas. Que devait-il faire ? Devait-il s'enfuir à nouveau ? Ou bien rester, et tenter de la reconquérir, à ses risques et périls. _J'ai été lâche une fois, je ne le serais pas une seconde fois._ Il la regarda tendrement. Elle avait changé. Elle avait perdu tout ce qui restait d'enfantin en elle. Et elle avait maigri. Elle avait perdu toutes ses formes, et ses couleurs. Il caressa lentement son visage, comme s'il avait peur de la réveiller.

Elle lui avait manqué. En l'ayant là, devant lui, à portée de mains, et de baisers, il se rendait compte à quel point elle était importante pour lui. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard de son visage. Elle semblait avoir souffert, et même dans le sommeil, ses traits n'étaient pas complètements détendus. Drago se jura que jusqu'à la fin de sa vie il ferait tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse. Et même s'il devait œuvrer dans l'ombre. Car il se doutait qu'Hermione ne voudrait pas le revoir. Dans un premier temps seulement, espérait-il. Par contre, il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas bien vu sa forme animagus.

Il décida de ne pas la lui révéler. Il pourrait toujours tenter de se faire adopter par elle, si jamais elle le rejetait. Il savait qu'elle avait eu un chat. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Il espérait de tout son cœur qu'elle l'accepterait. Il n'avait pas cessé de caresser son visage, ses cheveux, et il sentit qu'elle s'agitait sous ses mains. Il décida de s'éloigner un peu d'elle, il ne voulait pas la brusquer.

* * *

Hermione se réveillait lentement, tout en clignant des yeux pour essayer de rendre sa vision plus nette. Où était-elle ? Elle avait du mal à émerger, et ses souvenirs ne lui revenaient que lentement. Puis elle se rappela.

Drago, non, Malefoy était ici ! Il était là, dans son grenier, à elle ! Elle sentit une certaine impatience poindre en elle, comme lorsque l'on sait que l'on va retrouver l'homme que l'on aime, alors qu'on ne l'a pas vu depuis longtemps, si longtemps… Mais d'autre souvenirs lui revinrent, comme celui de la mort de Ron, ou celui de l'annonce de son assassin. Elle sentit une grande tristesse la submerger, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de Drago ou de Ron… La voilà qui se remettait à l'appeler par son prénom. Il fallait que cela cesse. Cet homme avait tué son fiancé. Il ne pourrait jamais rien lui apporter, si ce n'était du malheur ou du chagrin.

Elle était enfin réveillée. Elle vit qu'elle était allongée sur le vieux matelas qui était dans son grenier depuis qu'elle avait emménagé. Elle se releva sur le coude, et regarda autour d'elle. Drago était à quelques pas du matelas, et il la regardait avec anxiété et appréhension. Elle avait appris à lire ses émotions dans ses yeux et sur son visage, et elle sut immédiatement qu'il se doutait de se qui allait suivre. Mais au lieu de l'explosion de colère à laquelle il s'attendait, elle se contenta de le dévisager et de lui parler froidement.

- Que fais-tu là ?

Il resta interloqué. Il mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits, et ne put s'empêcher de bégayer. Lui, le dernier des Malefoy, se sentait tout petit face à une jeune femme qu'il avait méprisé durant des années, qu'il avait considérée comme inférieure à lui-même. Mais désormais, les temps avaient changé, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle, à jamais. Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire tout cela mais encore une fois, le Serpentard qu'il était repris le dessus :

- Je suis en fuite, tu n'a pas vu toutes les photos de moi affichées partout dans le monde sorcier ?

Il regretta immédiatement ses paroles lorsqu'il vit les yeux de sa bien aimée se remplir de larmes.

- Je… Hermione, laisse moi t'expliquer, reprit-il sur un ton plus doux, je n'ai pas fait exprès de venir me cacher là… Je…

- Parce que en plus, cela fait plusieurs jours que tu es ici ? le coupa-t-elle sur un ton sec, et jamais, jamais tu n'aurais eu l'idée de venir t'excuser ? Sais tu au moins combien tu m'as fait souffrir ? Non, ton petit cœur sec n'a jamais rien pu ressentir… Vas t'en, sors de ma vie encore une fois, ça ne te coutera pas beaucoup plus, surtout que cette fois-ci, tu n'as personne à tuer !

Elle termina sa tirade avec fureur, et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Drago ne savait que faire. Elle avait lui avait très bien comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait, Trop bien, peut-être.

- C'est vraiment que tu souhaites, que je quitte ta vie à tout jamais ?

Il essaya en vain de capter son regard, mais elle refusait obstinément de le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se souvenait très bien de ce qu'elle avait ressenti lorsqu'elle était dans ses bras, juste avant qu'il ne l'abandonne, et elle ne voulait ressentir ça de nouveau. Elle aimait Ron, elle l'aimait. C'était ce qu'elle se répétait inlassablement, occultant toutes les autres petites voix qui pourraient lui faire penser le contraire. Elle sentit Drago lui caresser la joue, puis la forcer doucement à le regarder. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, ses joues ruisselaient de larmes, mais elle ne le regardait toujours pas.

- Juste pour se souvenir, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Et il l'embrassa. Le contact ne dura qu'un millième de secondes, mais il raviva toutes les émotions qu'ils avaient pu ressentir. Hermione avait ouvert les yeux, surprise, et elle put apercevoir dans les yeux de Drago une lueur de tristesse.

- Je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Ce furent ses derniers mots avant qu'il ne parte. Une deuxième fois. Elle était seule. A jamais.

* * *

Drago se sentait tomber au fond du gouffre, mais il savait que cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Il la voulait. Il savait qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. Sinon elle n'aurait pas été aussi triste. Et elle n'aurait pas hésité à le regarder. Mais elle n'était pas prête à se l'avouer. Elle pensait toujours à Weasley. Décidément, jusque dans la mort il lui pourrirait la vie. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il n'allait pas vraiment l'abandonner. Il avait une idée…

* * *

Hermione resta jusqu'au matin là où Drago l'avait laissée. Elle avait dormi à peine quelques minutes, son sommeil étant peuplé de cauchemars affreux. Elle lui en voulait encore plus qu'avant. Il aurait pu rester. Il aurait dû rester. Mais il l'avait abandonné, encore. Alors que plus que jamais elle avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer. Elle se sentait seule. Même Pattenrond l'avait abandonnée.

* * *

Lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil vinrent frapper son visage, elle décida qu'il était temps de se préparer. Elle descendit dans son appartement, prit une douche brûlante, s'habilla, et enfin déjeuna. Elle n'avait pas mangé depuis vingt-quatre heures, mais la nourriture ne voulait pas passer. Elle avala son thé brulant, et s'échauda la langue. Mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se punissait. Elle était indigne de l'amour que lui avait porté Ron. Elle salissait son souvenir en s'autorisant à penser à Malefoy. Elle se remit à pleurer en constatant combien elle était pathétique. Elle se faisait pitié. Elle se considérait comme étant en dessous de tout. Elle valait moins que rien. La seule chose qu'elle était capable de faire convenablement, c'était d'irriter la terre entière avec ses airs de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout… Elle décida de se rendre à son travail, afin de servir à quelque chose.

Il était encore tôt lorsqu'elle arriva, et seule sa supérieure hiérarchique était présente. Lorsqu'elle vit la mine d'Hermione, elle lui imposa de prendre deux jours de vacances afin de profiter de la fin de sa semaine pour se reposer. Hermione refusa catégoriquement, protestant que la bibliothèque n'avait pas assez de personnel pour se passer d'une personne, mais sa supérieure lui donna le choix entre rentrer chez elle de son plein gré, ou par la force. Hermione n'hésita pas plus longtemps. Elle remercia sa directrice et fit le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru quelques minutes auparavant en sens inverse.

Mais elle ne voulait pas rester seule. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle s'arrêta donc à la poste et envoya un hibou express à Ginny. Elle lui expliquait qu'elle avait pris quelques jours de vacances, et lui demandait si elle pouvait venir plus tôt chez elle. Elle prit soin d'écrire la missive sur un ton neutre, elle ne voulait pas que son amie se fasse du souci. La guichetière lui assura que le hibou serait arrivé à destination en moins d'une heure. Hermione paya, rassurée et rentra chez elle. En entrant dans l'immeuble, elle vit deux yeux qui luisaient dans la pénombre du hall. Elle s'arrêta pour regarder plus attentivement et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un chat.

- Pattenrond ? dit-elle avec espoir.

Mais ce fut un chat gris qui s'avança. Il la fixa quelques instants avant de sortir tranquillement de l'immeuble. Elle trouvait le comportement de ce chat étrange, mais elle n'en fit pas fi et se hâta de retourner dans ses appartements afin de préparer ses affaires. Car elle se doutait que son amie ne refuserait pas, elle l'avait invitée tellement de fois. Et elle n'eut pas tord, car moins d'une heure plus tard, elle vit Ginny apparaître par sa cheminée.

- Je suis venue te chercher ! lança-elle gaiement, mais son ton changea tout de site dès qu'elle aperçut son amie. Hermione ! Que se passe-t-il ?

Celle-ci ne put lui répondre, une boule ayant envahi sa gorge. Ginny le comprit et elle l'attira vers elle, la força à s'asseoir sur l'un des sofas et la prit dans ses bras. Elle la câlina jusqu'à ce que les sanglots d'Hermione se calment, puis, sans rien lui demander, prit son sac de voyage et l'attira jusqu'à la cheminée.

- Tu me raconteras tout ça à la maison, d'accord ?

Hermione ne put qu'acquiescer.

* * *

Drago décida d'attendre un jour ou deux avant de se présenter devant la porte d'Hermione. Il avait trouvé la façon dont il procéderait. Mais tout d'abord, il devait trouver Pattenrond. A ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, Hermione était inquiète à son sujet, puisque la lueur d'espoir qui illuminait son regard avait disparut dès qu'il s'était avancé dans la lumière. Il devait savoir ce qu'il était devenu. Hermione l'accepterait mieux si elle n'avait plus de chat chez elle. Il entreprit donc de faire le tour du Chemin de Traverse en faisant à tous les chats qu'il croisait une description de Pattenrond.

Au début de sa transformation, il avait cru qu'il parviendrait à comprendre totalement les autres chats, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que c'était comme s'ils parlaient une autre langue que la sienne. Il essaya donc de se faire comprendre du mieux qu'il pouvait. Il mit trois jours à le retrouver.

Lorsque Ron était mort, Hermione était tombée très bas, et elle n'avait plus la force de s'occuper de son chat. Devant l'ingratitude de sa maîtresse, il avait décidé de s'enfuir. Il vivait maintenant dans les rues, et il était le chef des chats du quartier ouest du Chemin de Traverse. Il avait immédiatement senti que Drago n'était pas un vrai chat, et ce fut grâce à sa rencontre avec la forme animagus de Sirius Black que Drago eut échappé au combat qui se préparait contre lui. Pattenrond avait décidé de lui faire confiance, et il lui avait expliqué son histoire.

La communication était plus facile qu'avec les autres chats, car Pattenrond avait plus d'expérience. Drago le remercia pour tous les renseignements qu'il lui avait donné, et il lui avoua qu'il voulait vivre avec son ancienne maîtresse. Pattenrond lui donna le feu vert, mais il le prévint : « _si elle ne te nourris pas, tu peux venir me rejoindre je te reconnaitrai »_. Drago le remercia et s'en alla. Pattenrond lui recommanda une dernière fois de ne pas se rendre dans le quartier nord, ils comptaient y livrer bataille le soir même. Drago se partit tranquillement en direction de l'immeuble d'Hermione. Il s'installerait dans le hall et guetterait son retour du travail.

* * *

Ginny prit totalement en charge Hermione dès qu'elle arriva chez elle. Elle l'installa dans la petite, mais charmante, chambre d'amis de son appartement. Il n'était pas très grand mais Ginny l'avait bien agencé, et toutes les personnes qui y séjournaient en étaient ravies. Elle installa confortablement Hermione, envoya un hibou à son capitaine pour la prévenir qu'elle ne pourrait pas assister à l'entrainement, malgré les protestations d'Hermione qui ne voulait pas la pénaliser dans son travail. Mais Ginny lui répondit d'un air enjoué qu'elle avait plus besoin d'elle que ses coéquipières. Elle lui prépara ensuite une tasse de thé revigorant dont elle tenait la recette de sa mère, qui la tenait de la sienne, et cela remontait sur plusieurs générations. Elle lui demanda ensuite si elle voulait parler de ce qui lui arrivait. Hermione hésitait à tout avouer à Ginny, elle était tout de même la sœur de Ron… Elle finit par décider qu'elle ne lui avouerait qu'une partie de la vérité.

Elle commença alors à parler de Ron, du manque qu'il y avait dans sa vie. De ses collègues si gentils mais qui n'arrangeaient pas trop les choses. De sa peur d'être renvoyée. Et de toutes les peurs qu'elles pouvait avoir.

- Tu as peur d'aimer un autre homme que Ron et tu culpabilises, conclut Ginny, très naturellement.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés. Comment Ginny avait-elle pu la percer à jour si facilement ? Elle-même n'osait pas se l'avouer. Mais c'était pourtant ça le centre de son malaise.

- Tu as le droit d'aimer à nouveau, expliqua Ginny en voyant la réaction de son amie, Ron n'aurait pas aimé que tu finisses ta vie seule et malheureuse sous prétexte qu'il serait le seul que tu aies aimé. Certes tu étais sa fiancée, mais tu as le droit de refaire ta vie.

- Tu crois vraiment que je peux ? demanda Hermione d'une voix timide.

- Bien-sûr ! Tu ne dois pas te laisser mourir ! Tu dois vivre ta vie ! s'insurgea-t-elle

- Mais il n'est pas trop tôt ?

- Le bon moment sera lorsque tu te sentiras prête à tourner la page de Ron, conclut-elle philosophiquement.

Hermione plongea dans ses pensées, et Ginny la laissa réfléchir. Elle en fut sortie par Harry qui arriva quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était en meilleure forme, mais Harry avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il embrassa Ginny puis vient s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione. Il la serra longuement dans ses bras, comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il imaginait sa douleur, et qu'il serait toujours là pour l'aider à la supporter. Hermione lui murmura un merci, puis il l'embrassa sur le front et partit voir Ginny qui préparait le repas à la cuisine. Hermione les rejoint, et le fumet qui embaumait la cuisine lui rappela que son amie avait totalement hérité des dons culinaires de sa mère.

Les trois amis passèrent une bonne soirée, tout en douceur. Hermione se sentait dans un cocon, et elle était ravie de passer quelques jours ici. Le lendemain, Ginny la laissa seule tout la matinée, car elle ne pouvait plus se permettre d'être absente à l'entrainement alors qu'elle disputait un match dimanche. Hermione passa sa matinée à lire les quelques magazines féminins qui trainaient de part et d'autre du salon. Elle n'en n'avait jamais ouvert un seul, jugeant ces lectures trop futiles, mais cela lui fit un bien fou de lâcher prise quelques instants, en se demandant si cette robe de grand couturier qui valait mille cinq cent Gallions lui irait bien ou pas. Et quand elle vit l'état de fatigue de Ginny qui rentrait de l'entrainement, elle prit en main la préparation du déjeuner. Certes, cela ne valait pas la cuisine de Mrs Weasley, mais Ginny lui assura que c'était succulent.

Ginny fut de nouveau absente toute la journée du samedi, Harry tint donc compagnie à Hermione. Il lui racontait les rumeurs qui couraient dans les ascenseurs du ministères, et elle rit aux éclats lorsqu'il lui annonça que Rita Skeeter avait été punie pour être une animagus non-déclarée. Et elle lui colla une bise sur la joue lorsqu'il lui avoua que c'était lui qui avait envoyé le billet anonyme, parce qu'il en avait assez de la voir roder dans les couloirs du département des Aurors, toujours à l'affut d'une quelconque information sur lui.

Le lendemain, Ginny disputa un match contre les Crécerelles de Kenmare. Bien-sûr, les Harpies gagnèrent à 320 contre 100, et Ginny marqua une grande partie des buts. Harry et Hermione ne cessaient de l'encourager et hurlèrent de joie quand l'attrapeuse des Harpies attrapa le vif d'or après une heure et cinquante-six minutes de jeu. Hermione attendit que son amie sorte des vestiaires et la serra dans les bras longuement. Elle la remercia pour toute l'aide qu'elle lui avait apportée, et la félicita pour sa victoire. Mais elle lui annonça qu'elle devait rentrer chez elle. Ginny lui sourit d'un air compréhensif et l'embrassa. Harry fit de même et la jeune femme transplana au Chaudron Baveur.

* * *

Elle prit son temps pour se rendre à son appartement, réfléchissant encore à ce que Ginny lui avait dit. Elle pouvait aimer de nouveau, mais pouvait-elle aimer le pire ennemi de son fiancé ? Et pouvait-elle aimer un homme qui n'était pas son promis mais qu'elle avait embrassé le jour de ses fiançailles ? Hermione ne savait plus où elle en était. Elle pénétra dans le hall de son immeuble, et sentit quelque chose se frotter contre elle.

C'était un chat. Le même qu'elle avait croisé quelques jours plus tôt. Elle demanda à la concierge si il lui appartenait, mais elle lui répondit qu'il traînait dans l'immeuble depuis quelques jours. Hermione le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le haut de la tête. Le chat ferma les yeux et ronronna de bonheur. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques jours, il était maigre, et son poil était terne. Cela lui ferait du bien d'avoir un but, quelque chose à faire, quelqu'un de qui s'occuper… _Et tant pis pour Pattenrond_, se dit-elle, _il n'avait qu'a être là_. Elle monta les escaliers en tenant fermement le chat, priant pour qu'il ne s'enfuie pas. Mais il resta lové dans ses bras en ronronnant jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépose sur le sol de son appartement.

- Te voilà chez toi maintenant, dit-elle tout haut à l'adresse du chat.

- Je le sais déjà, aurait eu envie de répondre Drago, regrettant déjà la chaleur du corps de sa bien aimée.

* * *

**Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre, enfin la rencontre entre Hermione et Drago ! Qu'en avez vous pensé ?**

**Bises, à vendredi !**

**Pau'  
**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 4

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **Chapitre 4, en temps et en heure ! J'ai encore reçu des super rewiews qui m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir, alors merci à **Hilaidora , Umbris , misskitsune93 **mes fidèles rewieweuses ! Merciii ! Et merci aussi à **Lili-sakura-chan , Angelista , microorga **qui m'ont ajouté à leur Story Alert ! Il y a plein de monde qui me lis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, je suis contente que cette fanfic vous plaise !

Maintenant, bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

Hermione reprenait petit à petit goût à la vie. Les paroles de Ginny ne cessaient de la hanter, et elle ne savait pas comment réagir face aux souvenirs de Drago. Il l'avait encore embrassée. Et elle y pensait beaucoup trop à son goût.

Son nouveau chat vint la tirer de ses pensées. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'elle l'avait adopté, mais il était déjà très câlin envers elle. Depuis qu'il était là, elle n'était plus jamais en retard au travail, il venait toujours se frotter contre elle au bon moment pour la réveiller. Elle posa la main sur sa tête, et le caressa doucement. C'était un magnifique chartreux, d'un gris assez clair, qui lui rappelait irrémédiablement celui des yeux de Drago. Son chat avait l'air d'apprécier ses caresses. Il se blottit tout contre elle, et l'un comme l'autre apprécièrent la chaleur qu'ils dégageaient.

Ne travaillant pas aujourd'hui, Hermione pouvait se permettre de trainer au lit… Elle aimait plus que tout sentir son chat contre elle. Il y avait enfin quelqu'un qui l'aimait vraiment sur cette terre, quelqu'un qui vivait uniquement pour être chaque seconde à ses côtés. Certes, cette personne n'était qu'un chat, et il vivait surement plus pour la nourriture qu'elle lui donnait que pour lui tenir compagnie, mais sa présence mettait du baume au cœur blessé d'Hermione. Elle avait l'impression que l'animal anticipait chaque chose qu'elle allait faire, ou alors, qu'il la poussait à faire ce qui lui plaisait. Plus d'une fois il s'était assis devant la grande bibliothèque qu'Hermione avait délaissée depuis longtemps et miaulait jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se saisisse d'un livre. Au début, elle s'installait sur l'un de ses sofas, prenait son chat sur ses genoux puis lisait. Mais bientôt, elle se mit à faire la lecture à voix haute, pour son chat, qui semblait apprécier cela. Il ronronnait aussi fort qu'un moteur électrique aurait pu le faire, et Hermione s'en amusait énormément. Ce qui avait d'ailleurs l'air de vexer son chat, qui lui tournait le dos à chaque fois qu'elle l'appelait de cette façon.

Hermione s'étonnait chaque jour un peu plus de « l'humanité » de son chat. Il lui semblait qu'il comprenait tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Et elle se surprit un soir à lui confier ses problèmes. Elle n'avait pas passé une excellente journée. Elle n'avait cessé de penser à Ron, et à Drago. Elle repensait à tout ce que Ginny lui avait dit, et elle sentait au fond d'elle-même qu'elle n'était toujours pas prête à tourner la page, mais qu'elle l'était tout de même plus que quelques mois auparavant.

Elle repensait à la fuite de Drago. La deuxième. Elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait en être blessée ou soulagée. Elle ne savait pas si elle aimait mieux le savoir plus loin que près d'elle. Il était tout de même l'assassin de son fiancé… Mais il y avait quelque chose qui lui semblait louche. Elle dit tout à son chat. Elle lui confia tout cela, toutes ses pensées, leur cheminement. Et cela lui fit énormément de bien. Le félin semblait être attentif à chacune de ses paroles. D'accord, il ne pouvait pas lui répondre, ni même l'aider à démêler ses pensées, mais elle savait que quelqu'un l'écoutait et était toujours là pour elle, et cela lui suffisait.

* * *

Etrangement, elle ne lui avait pas donné de nom. Elle ne savait pas comment l'appeler. Il lui semblait trop humain pour lui donner un nom de chat. Elle aurait préféré l'appeler avec un nom « humain ». Mais le seul nom qui lui venait à l'esprit quand elle y pensait était celui de Drago. Mais elle ne voulait s'obliger à penser à lui à chaque fois qu'elle devrait s'occuper de son chat. Il était hors de question pour elle de penser à lui, à ce lâche, à cet assassin qui avait meurtri son cœur.

Elle fut à nouveau sortie de ses pensées par un miaulement de son chat. Il avait l'air d'avoir faim, elle et le comprenait : il était presque midi. Elle se leva et enfila une robe de chambre, puis se dirigea vers la cuisine. En passant dans le salon, elle entendit le bruit caractéristique du bec d'une chouette tapant sur ses carreaux. Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et détacha le parchemin qui lui était adressé. Celui-ci venait de Mrs Weasley. Elle l'invitait à passer le reste du week-end au Terrier. Tout le monde serait présent, et elle espérait de sa part une réponse positive. Hermione prit la première plume qu'elle trouva et répondit immédiatement qu'elle était d'accord, et qu'elle arriverait en milieu d'après midi. Hermione se retourna vers son chat et lui annonça la bonne nouvelle. Elle se sentait vraiment ridicule de parler come cela à un animal, mais cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Hermione mangea tranquillement, puis prépara ses affaires. Elle se surprit à adopter ce comportement d'adolescente qu'elle pensait avoir abandonné depuis longtemps : elle resta près d'une heure devant sa penderie, hésitant devant les tenues qu'elle voulait porter. Elle finit par se décider pour une tenue simple et légère, qu'elle n'avait pas mis depuis longtemps. Une fois son sac refermé, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer de la nourriture pour son chat. Elle lui remplit une grosse gamelle d'eau, afin qu'il n'en manque pas, et lui en prépara deux plus petites, afin qu'il puisse se nourrir convenablement durant son absence. Puis elle l'appela. Il arriva quelques secondes plus tard, en prenant son temps. En voyant le manque de motivation de son chat pour lui dire au revoir, Hermione se dit en son for intérieur qu'il ne devait pas avoir l'envie de la laisser partir. Mais elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur, en lui déposant de petits baisers sur la tête.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je serrais de retour demain soir.

Puis elle le déposa à terre et partit en direction du Chaudron Baveur afin de transplaner au Terrier.

* * *

Drago avait repris forme humaine et s'était laissé tombé sur le canapé. La semaine qu'il venait de passer était l'une des plus belles de son existence. Il était auprès d'Hermione. Il avait beau être sous sa forme féline, cela ne le dérangeait plus. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur, ses mains. Entendre sa voix. Il se sentait le plus heureux des hommes. Il s'était bien rendu compte qu'Hermione le trouvait un peu trop « humain » pour un chat, mais il s'était dit que cela ne ferait que resserrer le lien qu'ils s'étaient créés.

Drago appréciait être son confident. Il avait appris une multitude de chose sur sa bien aimée. La plus importante d'entre toutes était qu'elle pensait toujours à lui. Il lui manquait. Enfin, elle ne l'avait jamais dit, mais il l'avait bien compris. Mais il voyait bien qu'elle pensait toujours à Weasley. Elle lui avait elle-même dit, elle n'était pas encore prête à tourner la page. _Quoique_, se dit Drago, _vu le temps qu'elle a passé devant sa penderie…_Il laissa échappe un soupir de plaisir en repensant à la vue qu'il avait eue de la jeune fille le matin même, juste après sa sortie de la salle de bain… Sa serviette ne devait pas tenir aussi bien qu'elle le pensait, et elle se retrouva en sous vêtements en plein milieu du salon. Elle fit un geste pour la remettre autour de sa taille puis avait du décréter qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se promener en petite tenue devant un chat.

Mais Drago n'avait pas perdu une miette du spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il avait eu énormément de mal à rester sous sa forme animagus. Il aurait tellement aimé la serrer tendrement dans ses bras, lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, l'embrasser partout sur son corps, et se laisser aller à ses pulsions les plus bestiales, celles qu'il enfouissait au plus profond de son être, soucieux de ne pas blesser la femme qu'il aimait.

Drago soupira une seconde fois. Il se sentait revivre. Tout lui paraissait merveilleux. Même la nourriture pour chat qu'elle lui faisait avaler lui semblait bonne ! Enfin, il allait pouvoir manger normalement durant les deux prochains repas… Sans compter tous les repas qu'il passerait à ses côtés lorsqu'ils seraient enfin mariés… _Ne t'emballe pas Drago,_ se dit-il, en se frappant la joue, _ce ne sont que des rêves… Pour le moment_, ne put-il s'empêcher d'ajouter, un sourire aux lèvres.

Une chose tout de même lui semblait bizarre. Elle ne semblait pas vouloir lui donner de nom. Et elle ne lui avait jamais dit pourquoi. Il se métamorphosa et alla s'asseoir devant le miroir qu'Hermione avait installé sur la porte de sa penderie. Il se regarda. Hermione lui avait dit un jour qu'il était de la race des chartreux, qu'elle l'avait reconnu grâce à la couleur de son pelage. Il se souvint qu'elle avait violemment rougi après lui avoir avoué cela. Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de honte à connaître les différentes races de chat… Il se rapprocha du miroir. Bizarrement, ses yeux avaient une couleur jaune, qui tirait sur l'orange… Il lui semblait pourtant qu'en devenant animagus, les sorciers gardaient tout de même certaines caractéristiques de leur physique humain… Mc Gonagall avait bien la trace de ses lunettes autour des yeux, Drago s'en rappelait très bien. Mais lui alors ? Il se regarda encore plus attentivement et puis soudain, cela lui sauta aux yeux ! Son pelage ! Il était exactement de la couleur de ses yeux ! Il se métamorphosa à nouveau et plongea son regard dans son reflet. Oui, c'était exactement ça.

Il se demanda comment elle pouvait vivre en l'ayant sous les yeux à longueur de journée. Il savait qu'elle pensait souvent à lui, mais avec cet appel aux souvenirs qu'il était, cela devait être invivable ! Puis il se dit qu'il était peut-être un peu trop prétentieux, peut-être que tout simplement elle n'avait pas l'envie, ni le temps de lui chercher un nom. Et puis, il aimait bien quand elle l'appelait « mon petit chat »_, _cela lui faisait penser aux petits noms doux qu'aurait pu lui donner sa mère, avant qu'elle ne soit sous l'emprise de son père…

Il se coucha sur le lit d'Hermione. Il ne fallait pas qu'il repense à cela. Tout était derrière lui à présent. Il n'y avait de place dans on esprit que pour le futur. Il se força à imaginer quel sorte de futur il aimerait avoir, pour oublier le passé. Il imagina tous les futurs possibles. Ceux avec Hermione. Ceux sans. Ceux où il se révélait. Ceux où il restait caché sous sa forme de chat jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Ceux où il aurait des enfants… C'était ceux là ses préférés. Il en voulait plusieurs. Il voulait des garçons et des filles. Il voulait leur apprendre la tolérance. Il voulait leur donner une éducation totalement différente de celle qu'il avait reçue. Il… Il avait tellement de rêves…

Drago enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller d'Hermione et respira son odeur. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle était partie, mais elle lui manquait déjà. Il y avait comme un vide en lui. Il lui manquait la chaleur de sa main qui le caressait, lentement. Il lui manquait sa voix, qui lui parlait, tendrement… Il sombra peu à peu dans le sommeil, alors que le soleil amorçait à peine sa descente.

* * *

Au même moment, Hermione parlait avec animation avec Victoire, la fille de Bill et Fleur Weasley. Celle-ci avait entamé des études de Médicomagie, et Hermione voulait savoir comment cela se passait. Elle envisageait sérieusement de reprendre ses études le jour où le métier de bibliothécaire ne lui plairait plus, et elle voulait s'engager dans une carrière médicale. De son côté, Molly était en grande conversation avec sa fille, à propos d'Hermione. Cette dernière lui expliquait ses dilemmes, et la façon dont elle l'avait aidé à les résoudre. Sa mère approuva le comportement de Ginny et la félicita pour ses sages paroles. Elle décida qu'elle aussi irait voir Hermione. Elles la regardèrent, et Ginny remarqua qu'elle semblait aller mieux. Molly approuva, puis se dirigea vers elle pour lui parler, voyant que Victoire avait rejoint Teddy Lupin, son petit ami.

- Hermione ? Je peux te parler ma chérie ?

La jeune femme lui répondit par un sourire, et elle s'éloignèrent afin de ne pas être dérangées.

- Tu sais, je viens de parler avec Ginny. Elle m'a expliqué ce qui te tracassait…

- Je…Je ne veux pas oublier Ron ! S'écria Hermione, croyant que Molly voulait la réprimander.

- Je ne l'ai même pas sous-entendu, simplement, je voulais te dire que j'approuve les paroles de ma fille.

Hermione regarda Molly avec des yeux étonnés :

- Mais…

- Ron n'aurait pas voulu que tu passes ta vie seule, je suis sure qu'il souhaiterait que tu soies heureuse… Y compris dans ta vie amoureuse…

La jeune femme sentit ses joues la bruler.

- Je ne suis pas encore prête à tourner la page, j'ai encore besoin de temps avant de renoncer définitivement à Ron.

- Je te comprends tout à fait, mais lorsque tu seras prête, n'hésite pas, la vie ne t'attendra pour continuer son cours, rattrape là, et vis comme une jeune fille de ton âge ! Mais je t'oblige à une chose, et ça, tu n'aura pas le droit d'y manquer.

Hermione regarda Mrs Weasley d'un air inquiet.

- Tu devras me le présenter ! Et elle éclata de rire, et Hermione l'imita immédiatement.

Mrs Weasley lui passa un bras autour des épaules, et elles repartirent vers le reste de la famille.

Hermione s'éloigna peu de temps après, elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Elle s'était rendu compte que personne ne lui en voudrait si elle décidait d'avoir un nouvel amant. Un visage s'imposa devant ses yeux. Oui, ils accepteraient surement, sauf si celui qu'elle leur présentait était leur pire ennemi. Et puis, il l'avait abandonné, comment aurait-elle pu leur présenter. Et pour leur présenter, il aurait fallu qu'ils entretiennent une relation. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et ce ne serait jamais le cas.

Elle se sentit honteuse de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que Ron aussi intimement. Surtout de penser à lui. Il l'avait tué. Elle l'oubliait sans cesse, à croire que ses bonnes actions pouvaient effacer les mauvaises. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ron n'était plus là, et Malefoy était un criminel en fuite. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas dénoncé. Elle avait eu plus d'une opportunité pour révéler à Harry qu'il avait résidé dans son grenier. Mais elle s'était tue. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas dénoncé ? Ron aurait été vengé. Elle sentit poindre une réponse du fond de son esprit. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'était pas prête à entendre cette réponse. Elle la refoula au plus profond d'elle-même, expira tout l'air qui se trouvait dans ses poumons, comme pour éloigner d'elle toute l'angoisse qui l'avait envahie, puis elle repartit vers les autres, en espérant qu'ils n'aient rien remarqué de son cheminement mental.

La fin de son week-end se passa agréablement bien. Elle passa un bon moment avec ceux qu'elle considérait comme sa seconde famille, mais elle ne put retenir quelques larmes lorsqu'elle passa devant l'ancienne chambre de Ron. Elle ne pouvait y entrer, mais trop de souvenirs refirent surface. Georges l'avait entendu sangloter, il était sortit de sa chambre et l'avait doucement pris dans ses bras. Il la réconforta comme il réconfortait Ginny lorsqu'elle faisait des cauchemars quand elle était plus petite. Hermione fut soulagée de voir qu'il y aurait toujours quelqu'un de présent pour elle. Une fois calmée, elle demanda à Georges de l'aider à se relever, lui dit bonne nuit et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, personne ne lui parla de ce qui s'était passé la veille, mais elle se rendit bien compte que tout le monde avait redoublé d'attentions envers elle. Elle ne put que les remercier, et cela la soulagea vraiment de voir qu'il y avait autant de personnes sur qui elle pouvait compter.

* * *

Hermione repartit chez elle en fin d'après midi. Elle se hâta sur le chemin du retour, elle avait envie de voir son chat, de s'allonger son sofa, et lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle aimait vraiment le contact qu'elle avait avec ce chat, il la mettait en confiance, et elle se sentait bien à ses côtés, il était une source de chaleur. Un chaleur réconfortante. Elle eut tout de même une certaine appréhension en ouvrant la porte. Et s'il était parti ? S'il l'avait laissée seule ? Mais elle n'eut pas fait une pas qu'elle sentit une boule de fourrure sur ses jambes se frotter contre ses jambes. Elle posa son sac à terre et prit son chat dans ses bras.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué, lui chuchota-t-elle.

- Toi aussi, pensa Drago.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

**Moi j'en suis toute exitée ^^ Pour une fois j'ai relu ce chapitre en détail, et je me suis rendue compte que j'avais trop envie de savoir la suite ! Alors, promis, vous l'aurez dimanche, sûrement vers 21h (je suis désolée, mais je rentre à l'appart' dimanche, je suis pas sûre de pouvoir le mettre avant, et comme je ne veux pas vous décevoir, je préfère dire une heure tardive et le poster avant (si c'est possible, hein ?!) que le contraire !)**

**En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir !**

**Mais les rewiews aussi ça fait plaisir, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Merci !**

**Bisous à tous !**

**Pau'  
**


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 5

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **Voilà le chapitre 5 un peu plus tôt que prévu, mais je me suis rendue compte que mon train n'arrivait qu'à 22h, je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre, alors voilà déjà le chapitre 5 ! Comme toujours, un gros merci à **loup , misskitsune93 **et **edwardbloom **qui m'ont laissé une rewiew, pour mon plus grand plaisir !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui me lisent, et malgré tout... Une petite rewiew, ça fait toujours plaisir, non ?

Bisous, et bonne lecture ! =D

* * *

Hermione savait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie. Elle se sentait revivre. Tout autour d'elle semblait reprendre des couleurs. Le soleil de ce milieu d'été lui donnait le sourire : elle aimait tellement sentir ses rayons lui caresser la peau lorsqu'elle se rendait à la bibliothèque. Tout le monde l'aidait de la meilleure façon possible afin de la soutenir dans sa guérison. Harry et Ginny l'invitaient régulièrement, à dîner ou pour passer le week-end avec eux. Et quand elle n'était pas chez eux, Mrs Weasley l'invitait invariablement, si bien que cela faisait presque deux mois qu'elle n'avait plus eu une fin de semaine pour elle. Mais elle s'en moquait. Elle se sentait bien, entourée d'autant de personnes.

Mais l'endroit où elle sentait le mieux, le plus à l'aise, c'était encore chez elle, son chat blotti contre elle. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois et demi qu'elle l'avait adopté, et c'était depuis son arrivée qu'elle s'était senti revivre. Même s'il ne lui répondait pas, elle avait un confident, et l'humanité que dégageait son animal la réconfortait.

Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui, c'était lui qui la réveillait le matin, qui se frottait contre ses jambes lorsqu'elle déjeunait, qui ronronnait lorsqu'elle partait au travail, comme pour l'implorer de rester vers lui et de le caresser encore. C'était aussi lui, qui l'écoutait avec une apparente attention, quand elle avait un poids sur le cœur, et c'était lui qui, serré contre elle, lui apportait la chaleur qui l'empêchait de faire des cauchemars.

Ils étaient encore présents au début, mais petit à petit, lorsqu'elle avait enfin consenti à accueillir son chat dans son lit, les rêves où elle voyait le corps de Ron, où elle revivait son enterrement, tout cela disparaissait peu à peu, pour laisser place à de vrais rêves, neutres, ne laissant apparaître aucun visage, mais qui étaient réconfortants.

C'était grâce à son chat qu'elle allait mieux, elle le savait. Enfin, il avait été le facteur dominant, elle ne pouvait pas dire que sans la présence des Weasley et de Harry, elle serait là où elle en était en ce moment. Des sourires timides s'accrochaient parfois à son visage, et tout le monde avait été ravi en découvrant cela. Il lui arrivait de rire de bon cœur, et la tristesse qui teintait son regard s'effaçait peu à peu. Mais elle ne cessait pas pour autant de penser à Ron. Elle en parlait un peu à son chat, mais elle voulait garder ses souvenirs pour elle. Elle se sentait nostalgique à chaque fois que l'image de son fiancé apparaissait dans son esprit, mais désormais, elle ne pleurait presque plus. Elle voulait se contenter d'être heureuse. Elle avait encore un peu de mal, mais elle savait qu'elle y arriverait un jour, et que ce jour se rapprochait petit à petit.

* * *

Drago la voyait aller mieux de jour en jour. Chaque matin, il se réveillait avant elle, et l'observait. Il aurait aimé passer plus de temps sous sa forme humaine, mais quand il avait vu qu'Hermione n'avait pas fait de cauchemars la nuit où il avait dormi près d'elle, il prit la résolution de passer toutes ses nuits sous forme de chat, bien que la tentation soit énorme. Mais il avait toujours été maitre de lui-même. Il avait ça dans le sang.

Il passait ses journées à la regarder évoluer, à l'écouter se confier et à réfléchir sur ses paroles. Elle-même sentait qu'elle allait mieux. Mais Drago était de plus en plus perdu. Devait-il se révéler ou non ? Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle ne lui parlait plus de lui, on aurait dit qu'elle avait oublié. En fait, elle ne lui parlait plus vraiment de son passé, elle lui racontait surtout ses journées, ses pensées du moment. Il y avait seulement quelques fois où elle lui disait quelques mots sur Weasley, mais elle n'ajoutait rien et bien souvent elle se murait dans un silence qui inquiétait légèrement Drago. Elle continuait mécaniquement à le caresser, mais ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague, et elle ne prononçait plus une seule parole. Généralement, une fois sortie de cette « transe » elle le prenait dans ses bras et le remerciait d'être là pour elle.

Drago aurait tellement voulu se révéler. Mais il savait qu'il était à la fois trop tôt et trop tard. S'il l'avait fait quelques jours après être arrivé, elle l'aurait surement jeté dehors, ou bien elle l'aurait écouté et serait tombé sous son charme tout en écoutant son explication. Elle l'aurait accepté et à l'heure qu'il était, elle serait blottie contre lui, et il lui jurerait qu'il la protègerait envers et contre tout… Ce n'était pas la première fois que Drago se laissait aller à des rêveries à l'eau de rose dans ce genre là. Il ne se reconnaissait pas. C'étaient surement les livres d'Hermione. Elle adorait ce genre de littérature et lui en avait lu plusieurs. _C'est bon pour se détendre l'esprit_ lui avait-elle dit. Oui, mais lui se torturait l'esprit. Que se passerait-il s'il attendait qu'elle soit totalement remise pour lui dire la vérité ? Voudrait-elle seulement l'écouter ? Elle lui en voudrait de lui avoir caché si longtemps la vérité. Elle le mettrait à la porte sans même lui laisser le temps de lui parler. Non, elle serait plus intelligente que cela, elle l'emprisonnerait et non seulement il serait condamné pour meurtre mais aussi pour être un animagus non déclaré. Drago ne savait que penser, il était perdu.

Il était allongé sur l'un des sofas. Il avait repris forme humaine. Il faisait souvent cela lorsqu'Hermione était au travail. Cela lui permettait de se dégourdir les jambes. Certains jours, il en avait plus qu'assez d'être un chat, et surtout d'être considéré comme tel. Il appréciait être aux côtés de la jeune femme, mais il n'imaginait pas que leur relation se passe de cette façon. Sa décision était prise. Il lui dirait toute la vérité… Dans les jours à venir.

Il sourit de sa lâcheté. Il pourrait tout lui avouer, dès ce soir. On était vendredi. Elle terminait le travail dans une heure. Ensuite, elle reviendrait à la maison, mangerait puis partirait rejoindre toute la famille Weasley. Ce week-end serait celui de l'anniversaire de Saint Potter. Elle le quittait encore une fois pour cet abruti. Il en était presque jaloux. Pourtant, il n'avait rien à craindre, il était presque marié à cette petite rouquine. Oui, mais c'était lui qui avait le privilège de serrer Hermione dans ses bras lorsqu'il la voyait, même si cela ne restait qu'amical.

L'heure tournait, Hermione n'allait pas tarder. Il se métamorphosa en chat, et s'installa sur l'accoudoir du sofa sur lequel il était allongé. D'ici, il avait une vue parfaite sur la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Hermione sortit un peu plus tôt du travail et se dirigea vers la partie commerçante du Chemin de Traverse. Elle salua Georges en passant devant son magasin. Celui-ci lui répondit un signe de la main, puis se replongea dans son travail. A cette époque de l'année, et par ce beau temps, la rue regorgeait d'êtres hétéroclites. Hermione rentra dans le magasin de Mme Guipure. Elle voulait s'acheter une nouvelle robe de soirée : ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on fêtait les vingt ans de son meilleur ami !

A peine eut-elle fait un pas dans la boutique qu'une vendeuse l'accosta. Hermione lui expliqua ce qu'elle voulait : une tenue élégante mais simple. Elle l'emmena dans un coin du magasin et lui présenta plusieurs robes, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'elles se déclinaient en plusieurs coloris. Hermione ne put se résoudre à choisir entre deux robes qui lui plaisaient, et elle finit par se les offrir des deux. _Après tout, cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas fait de cadeau_, se dit-elle pour se justifier du montant de la facture. Elle rentra chez elle le cœur léger, et réchauffé à son arrivée par l'accueil que lui fit son chat.

Elle devait partir ce soir et se rendre au Terrier. Elle aiderait Molly à tout mettre en place pour l'anniversaire surprise de Harry. Elle prépara rapidement ses affaires, en prenant soin d'ensorceler ses robes afin qu'elles ne se froissent pas, puis partit en direction de la cuisine. Elle fut surprise en voyant la position qu'avait adopté son chat. Il était assis, devant son miroir, et semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Il ne réagit même pas lorsqu'elle l'appela. Elle eut soudain des regrets de le laisser seul, et se dit qu'il appréhendait surement le fait d'être seul pendant deux jours. Mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas amener son chat au Terrier. Il resterait là, et elle se promit de ne plus sortir durant quelques semaines, pour qu'il ait l'air moins malheureux.

Hermione se dépêcha de terminer son repas afin d'avoir plus de temps à consacrer à son chat. Il était convenu qu'elle devait être à vingt et une heures chez les Weasley, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle.

Elle s'installa sur son canapé et sortit son chat de ses pensées en l'attrapant pour le poser sur les genoux. Elle le caressa quelques minutes, puis, d'un geste souple, il s'appuya contre sa gorge et la regarda dans les yeux. Hermione fut surprise par ce lien visuel qui s'était établi entre eux. Ca n'avait jamais été le cas auparavant. Elle se sentit nue sous ce regard inquisiteur. Elle avait l'impression que son chat pouvait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Pourtant, elle ne voulait pas risquer de couper ce lien. Il y avait quelque chose d'attirant. Elle se sentait emportée. C'est comme si elle était sortie de son corps et qu'elle était plongée dans une mer jaune orangée… Des mots lui échappèrent.

«_ Si tu étais un homme, je serais à toi. _»

Son chat eut comme un sursaut, puis sauta au sol, et partit se réfugier dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Hermione était des plus troublées. Elle était perdue. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de son chat. Ni le sien d'ailleurs. Pourquoi avait-elle dit cela ? Tout lui semblait tellement étrange. Elle se dit qu'elle avait du rêver. Elle secoua la tête comme pour se réveiller, prit son sac et partit, sans même regarder l'heure ni dire au revoir à son chat.

* * *

Molly fut surprise de la voir arriver aussi tôt, mais elle ne dit rien lorsqu'elle vit son air troublé. Hermione essaya du mieux qu'elle put de le dissimuler, mais une mère n'est jamais dupe. Même si ce n'est pas la nôtre. Hermione installa donc ses affaires dans l'ancienne chambre de Ginny, et les deux femmes commencèrent à installer la décoration. Bien qu'elles le firent à l'aide de leur baguette cela prit tout de même deux heures, et la fatigue commençait à les atteindre. Harry arriverait à midi le lendemain, tout devait être prêt. Elles décidèrent donc d'ensorceler les légumes afin qu'ils s'épluchent, puis les surveillèrent en bavardant. Une fois cette tâche finie, elles montèrent se coucher.

Hermione s'endormit immédiatement, fatiguée par les évènements de la journée. Elle aurait aimé réfléchir calmement à son comportement, mais la fatigue ne lui en laissa pas le temps, et demain ne serait surement pas la meilleure journée pour s'isoler et réfléchir.

* * *

Molly vint la réveiller à sept heures, et après avoir enfilé une robe de chambre, elle se rendit immédiatement à la cuisine, afin de commencer à préparer le repas. Elles n'étaient pas trop de deux pour tout préparer. Ils seraient douze autour de la table, au déjeuner ainsi qu'au dîner. Une fois tous les plats prêts à être réchauffés, elles s'armèrent à faire les lits. Tous resteraient certainement dormir au Terrier ce soir. Le plan des chambres fut assez facile à réaliser. Ginny et Harry dormiraient dans l'ancienne chambre de Percy, qui ne pourrait pas venir (il était à une conférence à Salem et devait absolument y assister). Bill et Fleur dormiraient dans la chambre où dormait Charlie habituellement, ce dernier étant installé avec Teddy et Georges dans la chambre de ce dernier. Enfin, Victoire dormait sur le lit que les deux femmes avaient installé dans la chambre de Ginny, où dormait Hermione.

Une fois toutes ces corvées accomplies, Hermione et Mrs Weasley eurent à peine une heure pour se préparer. Hermione revêtit une des deux robes qu'elle avait acheté la veille. Elle était d'un mauve pastel qui seyait à son teint. Elle était mi-longue, et avait de fines bretelles. Hermionne se maquilla légèrement, pour faire honneur à son ami, et lorsqu'elle s'observa dans le miroir, elle se trouva jolie. Elle avait repris un peu de poids ces deux derniers mois, et de fines rondeurs avaient recouvert ses os. Elle sourit à son reflet et se dit que celle journée allait être très réussie.

Tout le monde arriva en même temps, à midi. Ils s'installèrent dans le jardin et attendirent quelques minutes Harry et Ginny, cette dernière ayant la consigne d'arriver avec quelques minutes de retard. Une demi-heure était déjà passée lorsqu'ils entendirent deux « pop » significatifs. Puis des voix.

- Non mais Ginny, à cause de toi on est encore en retard. J'en ai assez de toujours arriver le dernier…

- Dis le tout de suite si cela ne t'a pas plu !

- Si, si, bien sûr que ça m'a plu, c'était merveilleux ma chérie…Mais tout de même !

Toute l'assemblée se retint avec difficulté de rire, comprenant de quelle façon Ginny avait accompli sa mission. Il leur fut encore plus difficile de crier « surprise » lorsqu'ils virent les vêtements froissées des deux amants. Le rouge monta tout de suite aux joues du protagoniste, mais il éclata de rire en même temps que les autres.

Puis la fête commença et tout le monde se disputa le privilège de souhaiter son anniversaire en premier à Harry. Ce fut Molly qui gagna. Malheureusement pour les autres, elle le serra dans ses bras tellement longtemps que Georges émit à haute voix la suggestion d'aller chercher le repas et de les appeler pour le dessert. Tout le monde rit, et Molly lâcha enfin Harry et se cacha pour essuyer ses yeux mouillés de larmes. Quand ce fut le tour d'Hermione, elle s'approcha lentement, appréhendant un peu la réaction de son ami face à sa coquetterie.

- Je suis content que tu revives Hermione. Ron serait heureux de te voir comme cela, tu es magnifique. Puis il la serra dans ses bras.

Hermione ne put retenir une larme devant les paroles de son meilleur ami, et elle le serra le plus fort qu'elle put dans ses bras, pour le remercier

La journée se passa sans encombre, ponctuée de fou-rires et de discours émouvants de la part de chacun. A chaque fois qu'une personne se levait, c'était pour saluer Harry, son courage, sa gentillesse et toutes ses autres qualités. Mais chacun avait eu un petit mot pour Hermione, lui faisant remarquer qu'elle était plus resplendissante que jamais, qu'elle semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire, et que tous était là pour la soutenir.

Quand ce fut au tour d'Hermione de se lever, elle les remercia tous et leur expliqua que c'était grâce à eux qu'elle avait pu repartir sur de nouvelles bases. Elle leur expliqua que désormais elle se sentait comme dans sa propre famille, et ajouta en regardant Bill, Charlie et Georges, qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir un grand frère pour la protéger, mais que trois, c'était carrément une garde rapprochée ! Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire avec les autres. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et Ginny. Elle les remercia pour la présence qu'ils avaient eu envers elle lorsqu'elle était au plus bas, que grâce à eux elle avait retrouvé la vie. Puis elle se tourna vers Mr et Mrs Weasley, et leur demanda la permission de se considérer comme leur fille. Elle sentait ici chez elle, et elle voulait compter sur eux comme sur des deuxièmes parents. Ceux-ci se levèrent et l'entourèrent de leurs bras, en lui assurant qu'elle était leur fille depuis le premier été qu'elle avait passé au Terrier. Devant ces paroles, tout le monde se leva et les rejoignirent afin que toute la famille Weasley soit réunie en une immense étreinte.

Après ce moment émouvant, tout le monde reprit ses esprits peu à peu et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. L'après-midi était déjà bien avancé lorsqu'Hermione jeta un sort d'obscurité pour que Molly amène le gâteau. Elle arriva en faisant léviter une montagne de génoise et de chantilly qui avait pris la forme d'un éclair. Le gâteau fut déposé devant Harry qui ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de formuler un vœu, puis souffla d'une traite toutes ses bougies. Il fut englouti sous une salve d'applaudissements, tandis que le soleil revenait peu à peu. Puis chacun offrit son cadeau à Harry qui ne cessa de les remercier. Hermione lui avait acheté une livre portant sur les sorts les plus importants à savoir lorsqu'on était Auror. Elle ne doutait pas qu'il en connaissait pas plupart, mais il valait mieux prévenir que guérir, telle était sa devise.

Le repas se terminait alors que le soleil avait entamé sa descente. Tout le monde aida Molly à débarrasser la table et cela fut réglé en quelques minutes. Puis ils s'installèrent dans le salon pour se protéger de la fraicheur qui s'installait et ils continuèrent leurs conversations.

Tous se couchèrent tard cette nuit là. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés tous réunis, et ils avaient eu beaucoup de choses à se dire. Hermione apprécia cette soirée, elle s'était vraiment crue dans sa famille. Après avoir embrassé tout le monde, elle monta dans sa chambre, se déshabilla, et enfila sa chemise de nuit. Victoire dormait déjà. Et Hermione allait bientôt la rejoindre dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se faufila sous les draps, posa la tête sur son oreiller. Elle n'avait vraiment pas eu le temps de penser à son chat… Elle s'endormit.

Elle fut réveillée le lendemain matin par les éclats de rires. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre et se dirigea vers la cuisine, attirée par le bruit. Et en entrant, elle s'aperçut que Georges avait ressorti l'un des vieux classiques des Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux : la crème canari ! Tout le monde à l'exception de Georges arborait désormais une parure de plumes jaunes. Hermione éclata de rire et au même moment, les plumes qui ornaient le corps de Molly commencèrent à tomber, dévoilant une expression furieuse. Georges partit en courant, ne pouvant s'arrêter de rire. Molly le rattrapa bien vite et le ramena dans la cuisine, furieuse, le tenant par l'oreille, ce qui obligeait Georges à se tenir plié en deux car il était bien plus grand que sa mère, et celle-ci l'obligea à passer le reste de la matinée à dégnomer le jardin. Hermione sourit en entendant la punition, cela lui rappela tellement de souvenirs… Elle se mit à table et mangea, en annonçant aux autres qu'elle partirait après le déjeuner.

* * *

Drago s'était réfugié dans la chambre d'Hermione. Il avait vu à quel point elle avait été troublée. Lui aussi l'était. Ces paroles qu'elle avait prononcé. Etait-elle prête ? Devait-il se dévoiler ? Tant de questions. Il entendit la porter claquer doucement. Elle était partie sans même lui dire au revoir. Il reprit forme humaine et la regarda par la fenêtre. Cette semaine, il lui dirait. Il imagina une nouvelle fois qu'elle serait sa réaction. Il savait qu'elle ne le prendrait pas bien, mais il y avait une partie de lui qui espérait tout de même qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir chez elle.

Il déambula dans tout l'appartement. Il se sentait désœuvré. Il s'assit sur le sofa pour se relever aussitôt. Il fit quelques pas, se ravisa, se rassit, se releva. Il prit un livre dans la bibliothèque pensant que lire lui changerait les idées. Mais non. Il s'allongea, ferma les yeux et pensa. Il pensa à Hermione. Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers elle, vers ses yeux. Il ne l'avait pas regardée dans les yeux depuis si longtemps. Il aurait dû. Tout à l'heure, il avait pu y lire comme dans un livre ouvert. Il y avait un lien entre eux, les deux le savaient pertinemment. Comment réagirait-elle ? Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le tempérament du chat lui avait vraiment déteint dessus, il passait son temps à dormir. Il était devenu un vrai chat d'intérieur. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il mangea rapidement, puis prit son livre et retourna s'allonger. Sur le lit d'Hermione cette fois-ci. Il respira son odeur. Elle lui manquait tellement. Il se mit à son aise, calant sa tête avec son oreiller, et ouvrit son livre. C'était un roman d'aventures moldu, Hermione le lui avait lu une fois et il l'avait beaucoup apprécié. Ses pensées ne vinrent pas le déranger pendant sa lecture, ni son estomac d'ailleurs. Perdu dans son livre, il ne voyait pas les heures passer.

* * *

Hermione embrassa tout le monde. Elle avait son sac à la main et se préparait à rentrer chez elle. Harry la retint quelques minutes, il voulait qu'elle vienne dîner chez eux le soir même, mais Hermione protesta : elle avait bien assez mangé ce week-end ! Elle lui proposa plutôt de venir le lendemain soir, ce qu'il accepta immédiatement. Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois, puis transplana au Chaudron Baveur. Sur le chemin qui la menait à son appartement, elle refit lentement surface. Elle se rappela de sa soirée de vendredi soir. Elle se rappela du regard pénétrant de son chat. Elle se posait des questions. Il faudrait qu'elle élucide tout cela.

* * *

Plongé dans sa lecture, Drago n'entendit pas Hermione rentrer. Toujours allongé sur son lit, il n'entendit pas non plus qu'elle l'appelait. Mais il entendit la porte de la chambre grincer. Il leva son regard une seconde trop tard. Hermione avait franchi la porte. Mais elle ne regardait pas encore dans sa direction, elle le cherchait du côté du sol. Elle ne tarderait pas à le voir. Il tenta de se métamorphoser. Mais où était sa baguette ? Enfin ! Il la trouva il sa saisit et au moment où Hermione regardait dans sa direction, il se métamorphosa.

Hermione eut un sursaut de stupeur.

* * *

**AHHHHH ! Je me déteste de m'arrêter comme ça !**

**J'ai tellement envie de vous poster la suite maintenant, mais il faut garder le suspense alors je vous la posterais mardi...**

**Mais vraiment, je me mets à votre place et je suis toute frustrée ^^**

**M'enfin, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours, moi en tout cas je suis ravie d'avoir vos impressions (ne lisez vous pas ici une demande implicite de rewiews ? Non ? Il faudrait pourtant =D)**

**Bisous !**

**Pau'  
**


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 6

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : Vous avez failli y passer les filles ! Je suis à fond dans la Saga des Désirs Interdits (= Twilight pour celle à qui ça parle plus...) et franchement, impossible d'en décrocher ! Je vous les conseille à toutes ! Et sinon, comme d'habitude, merci à _loup, misskitsune93 , Marie , mél , Nana-Yume , Misofty et elana11 _toutes pour leurs rewiews et certaines pour m'avoir ajouté à leur Story Alert ou même à leurs fanfics préférées (oui, j'ai la flemme, mais comprenez moi, un livre GENIAL m'attends !)**

Et vous, j'espère que c'est un chapitre qui vous plaira !

=D

* * *

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Un homme ! Un homme était allongé sur son lit il y avait une seconde ! Maintenant, c'était son chat, qui était assis, l'air de rien, faisant sa toilette, là où se trouvait cet homme une seconde auparavant ! Puis tout à coup, une lumière éclaira son esprit. Elle jeta un sort sur sa porte pour qu'elle se ferme, puis s'assit sur son lit, à côté de son chat.

- A nous deux maintenant, déclara-t-elle, un air féroce dans la voix.

Elle saisit son chat par la peau du cou qui se laissa étrangement faire. Si Hermione l'avait bien regardé, elle aurait pu apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans ses yeux trop humains.

Elle jeta un sort de révélation. Elle se releva et recula de quelques pas aveuglée par la lumière que le sort avait dégagé. Alors que ses yeux se remettaient petit à petit, elle vit une silhouette se dessiner, puis s'affiner. C'était un homme. Il avait les cheveux plutôt longs. Sa carrure ne lui était pas étrangère… Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, puis dut faire face à l'évidence, ses yeux ne la trompaient pas…

-_Drago ?_

Elle ne savait quel ton adopter. Devait-elle être en colère ou être heureuse ? Devait-elle le mettre à la rue sans formalités ou le laisser s'expliquer ? Drago la regardait avec un air confus, triste. Elle sentait qu'il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur. Hermione était face à un dilemme, et comme si l'homme qui était assis sur son lit l'avait compris, il ouvrit la bouche et supplia :

- Hermione, s'il te plait, laisse moi t'expliquer.

A cet instant là, la jeune femme sut qu'elle avait bien fait de repousser le dîner chez Harry et Ginny… Le son de cette voix lui manquait tellement…

Elle secoua la tête pour essayer de remettre ses idées en place. Elle ne savait pas quel ton adopter. Elle sentait son cœur battre comme il n'avait jamais battu, mais elle revoyait dans son esprit les images où Harry lui annonçait la mort de Ron, et la personne qui l'avait tué. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser…

- Hermione, je n'ai pas tué Ron.

Ces mots la sortirent de sa torpeur. Elle regarda Malefoy dans les yeux, la surprise se peignant sur son visage. Il avait suivi le fil de sa pensée. Laissait-elle transpercer ses émotions sur son visage ? Où bien la connaissait-il trop bien ?

- Explique-toi.

Ce furent les seuls mots qu'elle prononça, sur un ton froid.

Drago eut un air peiné, mais il décida de ne rien ajouter. Sa présence devait éprouver la jeune femme à un point qu'il n'arrivait pas à imaginer : il était tout de même un criminel en fuite, il l'aimait, et elle en était parfaitement consciente. Il s'assit sur son lit et commença son récit.

Il lui raconta son année, en omettant certains détails, comme la raison qui l'avait poussé à s'enfuir, ou toutes les nuits qu'il avait passées avec d'autres femmes. Par contre, il insista sur le fait que c'était en pensant à elle qu'il avait décidé de devenir animagus, et qu'il était venu dans son immeuble tout à fait par hasard. Hermione était assise sur le lit, à côté de lui. Par un accord tacite, ils avaient laissé de la distance entre eux, et elle l'écoutait avec attention. Mais l'expression sur son visage était insondable. Puis il lui expliqua la « bande ». Il lui expliqua comment il s'était fait avoir et lui dit que les seuls souvenirs qu'il avait de cette soirée, étaient la porte défoncée de la bijouterie, prouvant que l'attaque était un guet-apens, et le corps de Weasley, étendu. Puis il se rappelait être parti en courant, sous sa forme animagus, ne se souvenant de ce qui c'était passé entre ces deux moments. Puis il se tut. Et il fixa Hermione.

Celle-ci pleurait. Il voyait les larmes qui coulaient sur ces joues. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. Devait-il la serrer dans ses bras ? Devait-il rester où il était. Il opta pour une solution intermédiaire et approcha sa main de cette de la jeune fille, de telle façon que si elle souhaitait la prendre, elle n'aurait qu'à faire un geste.

* * *

L'esprit d'Hermione était encore plus embrumé. Drago lui affirmait qu'il n'avait pas tué Ron. A en croire son histoire, il aurait subi un sortilège d'amnésie, mais pourquoi ? Et devait-elle le croire ? Que gagnerait-il à lui mentir ? Aurait-il passé deux mois sous la forme d'un chat juste pour lui faire du mal. Non. Si elle était convaincue d'une chose, c'était que Drago ne lui voulait pas de mal. Mais de son côté à elle, que voulait-elle ? Drago était là à nouveau. Il pourrait s'occuper d'elle, comme il l'avait fait depuis deux mois d'ailleurs. Mais elle ? Voudrait-elle tourner la page de Ron ? Etait-elle prête ? Elle sentit la main de Drago se poser à côté de la sienne. Que devait-elle faire ? La petite voix qu'elle avait enfouie au fond de son esprit ressurgit soudain. C'était écouter son cœur ou sa raison. Elle avait écouté sa raison toute sa vie, et cela l'avait toujours menée là où elle en avait envie. Mais si elle écoutait son cœur, juste pour une fois.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago.

* * *

Le jeune homme sursauta à ce contact. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Il observa Hermione. Elle avait les yeux baissés, comme si elle avait honte. Drago tendit son autre main vers sa joue, et essuya doucement les larmes qui coulaient. Elle tourna la tête vers lui, puis lentement, remonta son regard. Elle le fixa dans les yeux. Drago pouvait y lire toute la détresse qu'elle ressentait. Il se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas totalement tourné la page de Weasley. Il tenta de se faire rassurant, et lui caressa les cheveux. Il aurait aimé la serrer dans ses bras. Etait-elle prête ? Il se rapprocha lentement, passa un bras autour de ses épaules, tout en lui laissant le droit de se dégager. Hermione l'avait senti. C'est pour cela qu'elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Il la laissait libre.

* * *

Elle s'endormit sur son épaule. Il sentait son corps qui se faisait plus lourd contre lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il décida finalement de l'allonger correctement, puis reprit sa forme animagus et se blottit contre elle.

Avant même que le soleil ne soit levé, il se réveilla, la regarda quelques secondes puis se leva et sortit doucement de la chambre. Il s'installa sur un sofa.

- Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

La voix venait de la chambre. Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Toujours sous sa forme féline, il s'approcha de la porte. Hermione était assise sur son lit, les yeux gonflés de fatigue. Il s'avança doucement vers elle, puis sauta sur ses genoux. Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle le trouvait si beau… Son esprit était encore ensommeillé, elle ne se rendait pas compte que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle s'allongea, et Drago vint se blottir contre son cou. Elle l'enserra de ses bras, et Drago sut qu'elle l'avait accepté. Peut-être pas encore consciemment, mais elle l'acceptait. Peut-être pas encore sous sa forme humaine, mais il était heureux de la tournure qu'avaient pris les choses. Finalement, il avait eu raison de laisser une partie de lui espérer.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut lorsqu'elle se réveilla. Elle le sentit contre lui. Il n'était qu'un chat, mais elle savait que c'était lui. Elle se sentait si bien lorsqu'il était là. Elle resserra son étreinte, et le chat réagit immédiatement en ronronnant. Elle avait l'impression de sentir son cœur fondre. Mais des questions assaillaient son esprit. Etait-elle prête ? Voulait-elle vraiment de lui ? Son ventre se contractait à la pensée de Drago. Elle sentait comme des papillons lui envahir l'estomac. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux et fut confrontée à deux immenses mers d'or et de cuivre. Oui, elle était prête.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de rester sous cette forme là.

Elle semblait sereine, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti autant d'anxiété. Elle se sentait honteuse, mais la vie qui envahissait son cœur effaçait toute la honte qui pouvait être en elle. Elle vit son chat descendre de son lit, se regarder dans le miroir qui était sur la porte de son armoire, puis se métamorphoser. Il devint un jeune homme blond, qui lui semblait moins juvénile que la dernière fois où elle avait pu vraiment l'observer, sans que ses yeux ne soient baignés de larmes. Il la fixait avec anxiété. Elle tendit la main pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait qu'il s'approche. Il s'exécuta avec douceur. Il s'assit au bord du lit.

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, sans lâcher son regard une seule seconde. Puis elle le serra dans ses bras. Elle fourra sa tête dans son cou. Son odeur. Elle n'avait pas changé. Elle inspira, elle voulait s'en imprégner. De son côté, Drago essayait de se remettre de sa surprise. Elle semblait baisser toutes ses barrières. Il la serra encore plus fort contre lui, il voulait sentir son corps, il voulait être sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une illusion. Il la sentit bouger. Il desserra ses bras. Elle se dégagea juste assez pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Ils avaient retrouvé leur couleur habituelle. Hermione plongea à l'intérieur et fit de son mieux pour lire toutes les émotions qui y nageaient. Elle vit de la peur, de l'anxiété, de la surprise, mais elle y vit aussi de l'amour. Tellement d'amour. Elle sentit comme un raz-de-marée s'abattre sur elle. Et si elle faisait une erreur ? Drago comprit tout de suite ses pensées. Lui aussi sondait son regard. Il avait comprit le cheminement de ses pensées. Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle, tout en la lâchant. Elle pourrait s'en aller si elle le voudrait. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Elle était tétanisée. Elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Encore un baiser ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ? _Oui_, lui répondit son cœur, tandis qu'elle parcourait les quelques centimètres qui séparaient leurs visages.

* * *

Tandis que leurs lèvres entraient en contact, leur esprit s'envola. Ils ne pensaient plus à rien, ils sentaient seulement le contact de l'autre. Drago reprit Hermione dans ses bras, il voulait la sentir tout contre lui, il voulait connaître chaque parcelle de son corps. Hermione était envoutée. Elle n'était plus contrôlée par sa raison, son cœur avait pris le dessus. Elle sentit que Drago voulait être tout contre elle. Elle se rapprocha, puis le prit dans ses bras à son tour. Leur baiser semblait n'en plus finir, ils ressentaient une sorte de félicité. Ils se sentaient bien. Hermione sentait la vie revenir dans ses veines. Une sorte de fourmillement lui parcourait le corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Drago lâcha ses lèvres et la fixa à nouveau.

- Je tiens énormément à toi.

Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Il ne voulait pas risquer d'ébranler leur relation à peine commencée. Elle avait rougi. Il vit ses lèvres bouger, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ils étaient dans un état second. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, serrés l'un contre l'autre. Plus rien ne comptait. Seule la présence de l'autre était importante à leurs yeux. Drago déposait des milliers de petits baisers sur la tête d'Hermione. Et celle-ci fermait les yeux de contentement. Elle se sentait mieux qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne voyait pas les heures passer. Elle finit par se relever et regarda le réveil qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit.

- Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-elle. Elle se leva d'un bond, et fit sursauter Drago. Je vais être en retard !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de manger quelque chose, et changea de vêtements et se rua vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu as tout de même le temps de me dire au revoir, non ?Lui demanda Drago, un sourire à la bouche.

Hermione se précipita vers lui et le leva sur la pointe des pieds afin de lui faire une bise. Mais Drago, qui ne voyait pas les choses de cette façon, tourna la tête au dernier moment et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres. Hermione rougit immédiatement, puis se dépêcha de partir.

* * *

Drago soupira en voyant la porte se refermer. Il n'avait jamais passé d'aussi bon moment. Il sourit du plus qu'il put en repensant à la réaction d'Hermione. C'état merveilleux. Il l'aimait à un point inimaginable. Il aurait souhaité pouvoir hurler, crier, chanter son amour sur tous les toits. Il s'allongea sur le sofa comme à son habitude. La joie qui l'habitait lui était presque étrangère. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ressenti de tels sentiments auparavant. Il aimait Hermione aujourd'hui encore plus qu'il ne l'aimait hier. Il avait pris conscience de l'immensité de ses sentiments. Il voulait passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Il l'aimait tellement…

* * *

Personne n'avait jamais vu Hermione dans un tel état. Elle semblait revenir tout droit d'un autre monde. Elle qui d'habitude était si concentrée, elle ne parvenait à rien aujourd'hui. Elle son expression changeait sans cesse. Elle semblait être heureuse mais la seconde suivante elle se mordait les lèvres pour se retenir de pleurer. La seule chose de sure c'est qu'elle était pressée de rentrer chez elle. Elle cessait de fixer l'horloge à un tel point qu'elle en négligeait son travail. Sa patronne décida d'intervenir, et elle renvoya Hermione chez elle. Hermione en profita pour poser une semaine de congés, ce que sa supérieure avait accepté sans rechigner, pourvu qu'elle revienne dans un meilleur état. Il n'était pas encore seize heures, elle allait enfin pouvoir rentrer chez elle.

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Voulait-elle vraiment rentrer chez elle ? Elle allait voir Drago. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle voulait ? Si, bien-sûr. Elle avait passé une matinée magnifique. Elle se sentait mieux que jamais. Pourquoi repousserait-elle tout ce qui lui apportait ce sentiment de bien-être. _A cause de Ron peut-être._ Elle s'assit sur un banc et réfléchit. Ron. Elle savait qu'elle l'aimait encore. Mais elle sentait aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de spécial qui se passait avec Drago, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment quel était ce sentiment qui l'envahissait. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas envie de le refouler. Hermione réfléchit encore quelques secondes. Oui, aujourd'hui, elle sentait prête à tourner la page de Ron.

Elle se releva, et rejoignit son appartement. Elle posa la main sur la poignée et soupira. Elle savait très bien qu'elle s'embarquait sur un chemin obscur et sinueux. Elle ne savait pas vraiment où elle en était. Elle se sentait perdue en elle-même. Elle avait changé. Elle avait grandi, évolué. Elle avait conscience de cela. Peut-être que Drago l'aiderait à se retrouver. Elle décida de tenter sa chance. Après tout, elle avait déjà perdu tellement de choses, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver de pire.

* * *

Drago fut surprit d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Il se métamorphosa en chat, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir voir Hermione dans son appartement à cette heure-ci. Il était à peine quatre heures de l'après midi ! Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et se rendit compte que l'intrus n'était autre qu'Hermione elle-même. Il se métamorphosa à nouveau et l'accueilli d'un air inquiet.

- Que se passe-t-il, pourquoi es-tu déjà là ?

Hermione fondit littéralement en entendant sa voix et se jeta dans ses bras, et à la plus grande surprise du jeune homme, elle se mit à parler d'un ton enjoué.

- Et bien, je n'étais pas vraiment concentrée, alors ma patronne m'a conseillé de rentrer chez moi et j'en ai profité pour prendre une semaine de vacances !

Drago éclata de rire.

- Alors comme ça tu penses tellement à moi que tu n'arrives plus à faire correctement ton travail ?

Il rit de plus belle en voyant la teinte rouge que prenaient les joues d'Hermione. Ils partirent s'asseoir sur le sofa et Hermione lui expliqua.

- Tu sais, c'est tellement soudain. Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Tu m'as abandonné. Une, fois, ou deux, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Je… J'aimais Ron, il comptait plus que tout pour moi. Et lorsque j'ai appris que tu étais accusé de son meurtre, tout s'est brisé en moi. Tu étais mon ami. Non, tu étais beaucoup plus que cela. Je… Je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. J'ai toujours été persuadée que j'étais liée à Ron, depuis toujours. Et puis tu es arrivé. Tu as tout bouleversé dans ma vie. Tu étais tout ce que Ron n'était pas. Ron était accaparé par ses études, il n'avait pas de temps pour moi. Et toi, toi tu étais toujours là pour moi, quand j'en avais besoin. J'aurais été prête à partir avec toi si tu me l'avais demandé.

Drago se mordit les joues. Il imaginait tout ce qui aurait pu, ce qui aurait du se produire s'il avait agi avec courage. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la serra contre lui. Elle pleurait à nouveau. Ce qu'elle venait de lui avouer, elle se l'était avoué à elle, en même temps. Elle venait de comprendre la signification de ses mots. C'était comme si elle avait trahi Ron. Elle se sentait honteuse. Elle se sentait sale. Drago imaginait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il l'obligea à la regarder et lui dit :

- Repense à ce que Ginny t'a dit. Tu as le droit de vivre ! Et puis, tu as toujours été fidèle à ton fiancé, il avait du mal à prononcer de nom de Weasley, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. C'est plutôt à moi que tu devrais t'en prendre, c'est moi qui ai bouleversé ta vie. Mais je voudrais t'aider à remettre de l'ordre dans ce que tu ressens. Je pourrais t'aider. Je t'ai déjà aidé non ?

Hermione le regarda. Elle avait l'air d'être emplie de désespoir. Il la prit dans ses bras. Elle n'était pas seule, il voulait lui faire comprendre. A croire que le cœur de pierre de Drago Malefoy s'était désagrégé et avait fait place à un vrai cœur, capable d'aimer.

- Tu sais Hermione, je me suis juré de passer le restant de mes jours à t'aider à aller mieux, peu importe où je suis, et sous quelle forme. Hermione, (il la regarda dans les yeux), Hermione je t'aime. (Il se maudit intérieurement : ce n'était pas son souhait de lui dire cela maintenant, mais il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. Il vit la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais il la coupa). Tu n'as pas besoin de répondre quelque chose, je n'attends rien en retour.

Elle regardait Drago. Il l'avait enlacée. Il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Et qu'il n'attendait rien d'elle. Mais elle, elle voulait lui donner quelque chose. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa doucement un baiser sur ses lèvres. Ce baiser s'éternisa. Puis s'approfondit. Hermione sentait que leur baiser s'enfiévrait. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle se détacha de Drago.

- Je… Je ne peux pas encore, je…c'est trop tôt… Je suis désolée.

Et ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Drago l'attira contre elle et lui déposa un baiser sur le front.

- Je n'attends de toi qu'un signal. Dès que tu te sentiras prête, on ira plus loin, mais pas avant. Je ne veux pas te forcer.

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci sur les lèvres, puis ils s'allongèrent sur le sofa. Mais ils étaient bien trop à l'étroit, ils s'installèrent donc sur le lit d'Hermione, et restèrent enlacés, oubliant le monde autour d'eux.

Ce fut la voix de Ginny qui les sortit de leur rêverie. Hermione sauta encore une fois de son lit, et vit la tête de Ginny qui flottait au milieu de sa cheminée.

- Hermione tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui, très bien pourquoi ?

- Cela fait une demi-heure que nous t'attendons, on commençait à être inquiets !

Le dîner, elle l'avait complètement oublié.

- Euh… Je règle deux trois petites choses et j'arrive tout de suite, excuse moi Ginny !

Et elle partit s'enfermer dans sa chambre avant même que Ginny ait retiré sa tète du feu.

- J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi Drago.

Ce dernier la regarda avec un regard curieux.

- Je dois aller diner chez Harry et Ginny, mais je te promets que je ne rentrerais pas tard.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres, puis partit grâce à la poudre de Cheminette. Décidément, elle détestait vraiment ce moyen de transport.

* * *

**Niark niark niark !**

**Je me trouve affreuse de vous laisser le suspense comme ça ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, la suite sans faute jeudi soir !**

**Pourquoi pas une petite rewiew ?  
**

**Bisous !**

**Pau'  
**


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 7

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **Mon Dieu, je vous en prie, EXCUSEZ MOI ! J'ai eu des petites complications aujourd'hui et j'ai voulu me détendre en lisant un livre (OK, j'avoue, j'ai recommencé à lire Fascination... Bon, c'est que la deuxième fois, je suis pas à blamer...) Enfin, je vous prie vraiment de m'excuser... Promis, samedi, sans faute vous aurez le chapitre 8. On arrive bientôt au bout, il est encore 4 chapitres, sans compter celui-là... Aujourd'hui je ne fais pas de remerciements en détails, mais MERCI à vous toutes, comme toujours, vos rewiews me font trop plaisir !

Bonne lecture !

=D

* * *

Hermione sortit de la cheminée toute poussiéreuse. Harry et Ginny l'attendaient, avec un air anxieux. Hermione les interrogea du regard.

- Tu n'es jamais en retard habituellement, lui dit Harry, sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Mais les temps changent, Harry, lui répondit-elle de la même façon.

Les deux amoureux se lancèrent un regard complice.

- On le savait ! Et devant l'air étonné d'Hermione ils ajoutèrent, tu nous caches quelque chose !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Non, rien, absolument rien.

- Tu dois avoir de bonnes raisons de ne pas nous faire part de ton secret… On attendra donc sagement que tu nous parles pour tout savoir…lui répondit Ginny. La curiosité ne quittait pas son regard, malgré ses paroles.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'ils ne sauraient jamais rien de son histoire avec Drago Malefoy. Harry était tout de même un Auror de qualité, et la première chose qu'il ferait si elle lui parlait de l'homme qu'elle cachait serait de se ruer chez elle pour l'arrêter. Et elle savait que c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait.

Elle leur sourit puis changea de sujet. Ils passèrent une très bonne soirée, bien qu'elle surprit entre ses hôtes quelques regards curieux. Mais la jeune femme n'y fit pas attention, et la soirée se continua avec joie. Mais plus l'heure tournait, plus elle semblait impatiente de rentrer chez elle. Mais la bienséance fit qu'elle n'en dit pas un mot et elle se contenta de regarder sa montre très régulièrement. _Encore une heure, et après je leur dit que je suis fatiguée_. Elle avait un peu honte d'utiliser de tels stratagèmes contre ses amis, mais Drago lui manquait vraiment trop, elle voulait à tout prix se blottir contre lui, sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, et surtout, elle voulait sentir son regard, un regard qui lui donnait tellement d'amour, que tout son corps semblait s'en réchauffer. Elle rougit légèrement à cette pensée, puis elle se rendit compte que Harry et Ginny avaient cessé de parler depuis quelques secondes et qu'ils la regardaient d'une façon étrange.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, lui dit Ginny.

Hermione bafouilla une réponse, honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans ses pensées

- Euh, tu sais, je suis tellement fatiguée (elle feinta un bâillement) je crois que je vais rentrer. On s'envoie un hibou dans le courant de la semaine ?

Elle les embrassa, puis se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle leur fit un dernier signe, et annonça sa destination après avoir jeté une poignée de poudre de Cheminette sur le feu.

Harry et Ginny s'échangèrent un regard surpris. Leur Hermione était totalement différente. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi peu attentive que durant ce repas. Elle semblait constamment perdue dans ses pensées, rougissant parfois. Le jeune couple se demanda ce qui pouvait lui être arrivé. Peut-être avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un ? Mais cette hypothèse ne leur semblait que peu probable. Il faudrait qu'ils veillent sur elle.

* * *

Hermione ne prit même pas la peine de s'épousseter. Elle savait qu'elle le trouverait allongé sur son lit. Elle se rua sur la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit à la volée. Il n'était pas sur son lit. Elle entra dans la chambre et regarda dans tous les recoins. Il aurait pu s'être métamorphosé. Mais il n'était nulle part. Elle regarda dans le salon, dans la cuisine. Il n'y était toujours pas. Tout à coup, elle entendit une porte se déverrouiller. Elle se retourna et soupira de soulagement. Il était dans la salle de bain. Elle se rua sur lui et lui sauta dans les bras. Elle l'embrassa du plus qu'elle put, et après ces longs baisers, elle enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- Je t'ai manqué autant que ça ? demanda Drago, un rire dans la voix.

- J'ai cru que tu étais parti…

Drago la regarda d'un air grave, et l'entraîna sur le sofa. Il s'installa sur ses genoux. Elle s'appuya contre lui, mais il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Tu sais Hermione, je tiens à toi plus qu'à ma propre vie, mais en restant chez toi, je te mets en danger. Que va-t-il se passer si quelqu'un découvre que je vis chez toi ? Je ne veux pas que tu aies des problèmes avec la justice, je ne veux pas que tu ailles à Azkaban, je ne veux pas te nuire, ni te faire du mal…Je t'aime, et je m'en voudrais tellement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…

Les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient remplis de larmes.

- Tu dis ne pas vouloir me faire du mal, mais imagines-tu ce que je ressentirais si je devais vivre sans toi ? Je ne te connais sous ta véritable apparence que depuis quelques jours, mais je sais déjà que je ne peux plus vivre sans toi. Le meilleur moyen que personne ne sache que tu es chez moi, c'est que tu ne sortes que sous ta forme animagus. Personne ne la connaît. Personne ne pourra te dénoncer_…_

Elle étouffa un sanglot, et il la serra dans ses bras. Il espérait que personne ne le dénoncerait, mais il se souvenait du chef de la « bande ». Il était possible qu'il l'ait vue sous sa forme féline, il pourrait le dénoncer. Drago avait peur. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le sépare de sa bien-aimée. Il serra Hermione contre lui, il voulait lui montrer tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Puis il entendit un murmure. Il rapprocha son oreille de la bouche de la jeune fille.

- Je t'aime Drago, je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre…

Drago la prit dans ses bras, il se leva et la porta jusqu'à leur lit. Il la déposa délicatement, puis s'allongea à côté d'elle.

- Moi aussi je t'aime, plus que tout.

Il lui caressa le visage. Ils étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre. Drago n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'attirance pour quelqu'un. Lorsqu'il la sentait contre lui, il était en paix avec lui-même. Mais à cet instant, il avait envie de partager plus que de la tendresse avec la femme qui se tenait contre lui. Il joua quelques secondes avec ses cheveux, puis caressa sa nuque, son dos, puis il s'aventura plus bas, toujours plus bas. Il lui effleura les cuisses d'une manière sensuelle qui laissait tout deviner de ses intentions. Hermione se laissa faire quelques secondes, puis elle s'écarta de Drago. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il la fit taire.

- Excuse moi, j'aurais du deviner que tu n'étais pas encore prête. J'ai laissé parler mon désir, je n'aurais pas du… Je… Excuse-moi Hermione… Je t' aime… Je…

Mais elle le fit taire par un baiser. Un baiser doux, comme pour lui dire qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas le moins du monde. Encore une fois, il la serra dans ses bras. Merlin qu'il aimait la sentir contre lui…

Hermione ne savait pas si elle était prête ou non. Lorsque Drago l'avait effleurée, elle avait revu le visage de Ron, mais son image s'était petit à petit effacée pour laisser place aux traits de l'homme qui était à ses côtés. Elle se rendit compte à cette instant qu'elle souhaitait un peu plus que de la tendresse avec Drago. Mais comment lui faire comprendre après les excuses qu'il venait de lui faire ? Il la serrait délicatement contre le lui, et caressait ses cheveux d'un geste doux. Elle releva la tête et leur regards s'accrochèrent. Hermione hésita une seconde, puis s'avança lentement vers lui, et l'embrassa. Leur baiser ne laissa aucun doute à Drago. Il hésita lui aussi, mais sous l'instance de la jeune femme, il baissa toutes les garde-fous qu'il avait hissés. Il laissa ses mains courir sur le corps d'Hermione, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi près de perdre le contrôle de lui-même. Il s'arrêta brusquement, pris de remords : Hermione le voulait-elle vraiment ? Mais un gémissement mit fin à toutes ses interrogations, et c'est à partir de ce moment là que tous le deux perdirent totalement le contrôle qu'ils exerçaient sur leur raison.

* * *

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, elle ne sentit que du vide à côté d'elle. Elle se leva à toute vitesse, prenant à peine le temps d'enfiler un peignoir. Elle ouvrit sa porte à toute volée, et sentit une délicieuse odeur de café. Un sentiment de soulagement la submergea, tout se suite suivi par de l'attendrissement. Il se souvenait encore qu'elle adorait commencer la journée par une tasse de café noir. Elle avait du le lui dire sur le ton de la conversation, il y a déjà de cela presque deux ans. Une bouffée de soulagement l'envahit. Il était toujours là, et il était aux petits soins pour elle. Elle rajusta son peignoir, essaya vainement de mettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux, qui ne se pliaient qu'à un sort, qu'elle avait savamment inventé pour cesser d'avoir une telle masse de cheveux. Puis elle s'avança lentement, voulant le surprendre alors qu'il était de dos, en train de poser des tasses sur un plateau.

Mais ses sens, aiguisés par son long séjour dans la peau d'un chat l'avaient prévenu de sa présence depuis quelques minutes déjà. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de la chambre en fait. Il avait ressenti sa peur avec un pincement au cœur, mais il avait accueilli son soulagement avec un grand sourire. Il se retourna juste au moment où elle s'apprêtait à l'entourer de ses bras. Il posa le plateau qu'il avait entre les mains sur la table, puis la prit contre lui. C'était idiot, mais il appréciait vraiment ces petits moments où aucunes paroles n'avaient besoin d'être dites. Chacun d'eux savait ce que l'autre ressentait, et il se rassasiait de tout l'amour qu'on lui donnait. Hermione ne se souvenait même plus que seulement quelques semaines auparavant elle menaçait de sombrer. Mais maintenant, tout ce qu'elle voyait, c'était l'amour que Drago lui portait. Elle l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres et elle réalisa que la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait pour le reste de sa vie était d'être à ses côtés. Elle lui fit encore un léger baiser et se dégagea doucement de lui, pour s'asseoir à sa place.

- J'aurais préféré que tu m'amènes tout cela au lit, dit-elle avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

- Mais c'était mon intention, petite princesse. Si seulement tu ne t'étais pas réveillée, j'aurais pu le faire moi-même, et d'une manière tout à fait convenable pour un prince charmant, lui répondit-il avec un sourire charmeur, avant de lui déposer à son tour un baiser sur les lèvres et de lui poser son petit déjeuner devant elle.

Elle sourit malicieusement, mais ne pouvant résister à l'appel de la faim, elle ne lui répondit pas et se contenta de mordre dans l'une de ses tartines.

* * *

Drago avait l'impression qu'il pourrait se contenter de vivre d'amour et d'eau fraiche tant qu'il serait à ses côtés. Il voulait passer chaque seconde de sa vie à l'observer. Hermione sentait son regard sur elle. Il le savait, et elle en jouait. Elle semblait faire exprès d'éviter son regard tout en lui adressant des petits sourires provocateurs qui ne tarderaient pas à le faire sortir de ses gonds si elle continuait son petit jeu encore quelques secondes. Il commençait à préparer sa vengeance lorsqu'elle le prit de court. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle avait terminé son petit déjeuner, et qu'elle s'approchait de lui. Il ne se rendit compte de sa présence que lorsqu'elle fut à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il allait lui manifester son mécontentement lorsqu'elle happa ses lèvres en un baiser fougueux. Il ne s'y attendait pas. Vraiment pas. Mais sa stupeur fut très vite remplacée par une douce chaleur qui l'envahit lentement. Il approfondit son baiser doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer. Hermione le surprit à nouveau en ne l'arrêtant pas. Leur baiser devint de plus en plus ardent. Drago ne tenait plus. Il stoppa leur baiser.

- Hermione…Drago avait dit ces mots d'un ton implorant.

La jeune femme ne prit pas la peine de prononcer un seule mot, et sa seule réponse furent des baisers de plus en plus brûlants. Il ne tint plus une seconde de plus. Il la prit dans ses bras et la porta sur leur lit, sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il s'allongea à ses côtés, et glissa lentement ses mains sous sa robe de chambre. Elle eut un léger sursaut en sentant les mains fraiches de son amant parcourir son corps, mais elle le laissa faire. Elle avait vraiment envie de partager une nouvelle fois ce moment avec Drago.

Hermione n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'émotions. Elle se sentait comme un phénix, renaissant de ses cendres, et en partageant ces moments avec Drago, elle laissait son ancienne vie derrière elle. Elle était désormais prête à recommencer une nouvelle vie.

- J'ai envie de vivre ma vie à tes côtés.

Hermione était collée contre le corps nu de Drago. Elle apprenait à connaître chaque partie de son corps. Elle laissait courir ses mains sur son torse, sur ses bras, sur son visage. Ces mots étaient sortis de sa bouche tout naturellement. Drago la serra dans ses bras. Lui aussi avait appris à connaître ce corps qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

- Moi aussi, Hermione. Je ne veux jamais te quitter… Je t'aime.

* * *

Le bonheur qu'ils ressentaient était indescriptible. Ils passèrent tout leur journée blottis l'un contre l'autre, ne se levant que lorsque leurs estomacs criaient famine. Ils ne parvenaient pas à rester sans contact physique plus de quelques secondes. Ils recherchaient toujours le contact de l'autre, en se tenant la main, en s'embrassant, ou en unissant à nouveau.

La journée passa trop rapidement à leur goût, et la fatigue les rattrapa bien vite. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'éveillèrent lorsque le soleil avait atteint son zénith. La félicité qu'ils ressentaient n'avait pas d'égal. Ils avaient l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté. Ils profitaient de chaque instant. Ils ne cessaient de se dire à quel point ils s'aimaient, ils se juraient de vivre ensemble toute leur vie, de ne jamais se quitter. Ils étaient sur leur nuage, et ne semblaient pas prêts d'en redescendre. Mais la réalité menaçait de les rattraper très vite.

* * *

La semaine s'était passée, toujours trop vite à leur goût. Lundi était déjà là, et Drago redoutait la séparation qui les attendait. Il ne voulait pas la quitter une seule seconde, mais il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Ni sous forme humaine, ni sous forme animale. Ils dépendaient l'un de l'autre, et en étaient parfaitement conscients, ce qui rendait la séparation encore plus douloureuse.

Hermione allait partir d'ici quelques minutes, elle était blottie contre Drago afin de profiter de leurs dernières minutes ensemble avant qu'elle ne soit de retour.

- J'ai envie d'un enfant avec toi.

Hermione sursauta, surprise par cet aveu.

- Tu ne veux pas ?

- Si, si bien-sûr, mais… Mais tu ne pense pas que c'est un peu trop tôt ?

Drago la regarda dans les yeux, l'air grave.

- Hermione, je t'aime, et je ne veux pas te brusquer, mais ouvre les yeux. Drago avait un ton très doux. Je suis recherché par les Aurors. Si jamais je suis retrouvé, je serai exécuté sans procès. Je veux profiter de toi, je veux pouvoir dire que j'ai eu un enfant avec la femme que j'aime. Je ne pourrais pas rester caché toute ma vie, je veux profiter de toi, de vous…

Et il lui posa une main sur le ventre. A cet instant, Hermione comprit que son temps avec Drago était compté, et elle décida d'en profiter au maximum. Elle se serra contre lui, puis l'embrassa et se leva, l'heure la pressant. Il avait décidé de l'accompagner jusqu'à la bibliothèque pour être encore plus longtemps à ses côtés. Hermione arborait un petit sourire que Drago ne connaissait pas, mais qui voulait tout dire. Elle avait quelque chose derrière la tête, il le savait. Il lui avait lancé mille regards inquisiteurs, mais elle n'avait rien voulu lui dire et ne lui répondait que par des sourires encore plus énigmatiques. Arrivés devant la bibliothèque, elle lui fit une dernière caresse sur la tête, puis entra sur son lieu de travail.

Hermione se dirigea d'un pas assuré en direction du bureau de sa directrice, sans oublier de saluer tous ses collègues en passant. Elle frappa doucement et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

Elle poussa doucement la porte après avoir entendu la voix de sa supérieure retentir. Elle la salua poliment puis s'assit sur un fauteuil, comme elle y avait été invitée.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici Hermione ? Votre semaine de congés vous a fait du bien ?

- Enormément Madame. Cela m'a permis de réfléchir, et j'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec vous à ce sujet.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Lui demanda sa directrice, un air inquiet dans la voix.

- Je souhaiterais reprendre mes études, Madame. Le métier de bibliothécaire me plait énormément, mais j'ai parlé avec l'une de mes cousines cette semaine, et elle m'a vraiment donné envie d'intégrer la médecine magique. Je souhaiterais donc vous déposer ma démission afin d'intégrer l'école de Médicomagie.

Hermione avait prononcé tous ces mots d'une voix calme, où l'anxiété ne perçait presque pas. Elle attendit patiemment la réponse de sa supérieure, qui tardait à venir. Elle semblait réfléchir.

- Hermione, comprenez que j'ai du mal à accepter. Vous êtes notre meilleur élément, et vous avez apporté énormément de choses à la vie de la bibliothèque. Elle s'interrompit et regarda Hermione quelques instants. Mais je me doute que vous avez murement réfléchi, vous n'êtes pas le genre de personne à agir sans songer aux conséquences de vos actes (Hermione rougit légèrement à ces paroles, se rappelant sa décision à propos de Drago… Il lui arrivait de ne pas réfléchir aux conséquences, et cette décision en faisait partie) c'est pourquoi j'accepte votre demande de démission. Néanmoins, je vous donnerai une prime, afin que vous ne soyez pas dans le besoin durant vos études. Je me doute que la Médicomagie doit vous attirer. Une personne brillante comme vous ne peut-être attirée que par une grande carrière. (Elle fit signe à Hermione de se taire. Cette dernière avait ouvert la bouche pour protester.) Ne soyez pas modeste, nous tous ici savons quel a été votre rôle durant la guerre, et nous ne pouvons que vous féliciter. Mais comprenez que vous ne pouvez pas partir comme cela. Vous finirez donc votre semaine ici.

Hermione la remercia chaudement, et se permit de la serrer dans ses bras, puis elle partit s'installer à son poste, plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. A la fin de la semaine, elle allait pouvoir passer tout le temps qu'elle souhaitait avec Drago. Elle soupira d'aise à la pensée de son bien-aimé. Plus que quelques heures d'attente, et elle serait enfin dans ses bras.

* * *

Drago était retourné à la maison tranquillement. Il avait flâné dans les rues du Chemin de Traverse, le voyant d'un nouveau regard. Il trouvait chaque pierre, chaque devanture de magasin plus belle qu'elle ne l'était avant. Il repassa devant le petit parc où Hermione et lui s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Puis un souvenir lui revint. Il y entra et se dirigea vers l'arbre sous lequel il aurait du lui dire à quel point il l'aimait. Il y était revenu, peu après l'avoir abandonné. Il avait besoin de se souvenir, et d'oublier à la fois. Il avait enterré sous cet arbre la bague qu'il lui avait fait faire. Il commença à gratter avec ses pattes de chat, et l'opération lui prit plus longtemps que lorsqu'il l'avait enterré magiquement. Il avait apposé un sort sur l'écrin, de telle façon que lui seul puisse le retrouver. Après quelques minutes de grattements incessants, il le trouva enfin. Il le prit dans sa gueule et repartit vers l'appartement. Hermione n'allait plus tarder.

* * *

Une idée avait germé dans son esprit alors qu'elle était en train de remettre des livres en rayons. Avant de rentrer chez elle, elle passerait par la bijouterie magique. Elle tenait à ce que Drago ait un souvenir d'elle qui ne le quitte jamais. Elle avait déjà une idée.

Elle demanda au bijoutier de lui fabriquer quelque chose d'unique. Celui-ci étant réputé pour être le meilleur de Londres, elle n'eut qu'à attendre quelques minutes. Le bijou, qu'il fabriqua magiquement sous ses yeux, était d'une beauté extraordinaire. Elle fit graver une inscription au dos du médaillon, paya et sortit. Jamais le bijoutier-magique n'avait connu une cliente aussi précise qu'Hermione. Elle lui avait décrit dans les moindres détails ses intentions, et il n'avait eu qu'à exécuter ses ordres. Le bijou qui en était ressorti était d'une rare beauté. L'homme appréciait ce genre de clientes, celles qui savaient exactement ce qu'elles voulaient.

L'opération n'avait pris que quelques minutes, et Hermione avait déjà préparé son excuse. Elle lui dirait qu'elle avait été retenue par ses collègues qui voulaient lui parler, tout simplement. Mais Drago ne lui posa aucune questions, et elle trouva cela légèrement suspect, mais ses doutes s'envolèrent aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus, happés par les lèvres envoutantes du jeune homme. Les minutes qui suivirent lui firent comprendre à quel point elle avait manqué à Drago.

Elle était nue dans ses bras. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été faits pour elle. Elle se sentait mieux que jamais. Et c'était dans ses bras qu'elle avait envie de lui offrir son présent. Elle prit sa baguette et fit apparaître son cadeau. Drago, qui avait les yeux fermés, avait senti Hermione s'agiter. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il vit qu'elle avait un petit paquet dans la main. Elle lui tendit, sans un mot. Drago le saisit et l'ouvrit délicatement. Lorsqu'il défit le ruban, l'écrin s'ouvrit de lui-même et un petit pendentif, accroché à une chainette d'argent s'éleva doucement. Drago s'en saisit doucement. Le pendentif était constitué d'une pierre nacrée, sertie dans une bague d'or blanc finement ciselée. En regardant de plus près, Drago put voir que les ciselures représentaient un chat et une loutre entrelacés. Il retourna le pendentif et put y voir une inscription : _Pour la vie, pour toi, je t'aime. Hermione_.

Il fut profondément ému par ce présent. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras et la remercia de tout son cœur. Mais ce qui fit le plus plaisir à Hermione, ce furent les larmes de bonheur qui perlaient aux yeux de son amant. Il l'embrassa tendrement et lui dit tout l'amour qu'il avait pour elle.

A cet instant, il se leva, découvrant toute sa nudité. Il s'agenouilla devant Hermione, fit apparaître la petite boite légèrement couverte de terre qu'il était allé chercher quelques heures plus tôt, et l'ouvrit devant elle.

- Hermione, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione fondit en larmes et se blottit contre lui. Drago lui prit la main, et lui passa délicatement la bague au doigt. Malgré son émotion, Hermione prit le temps de la regarder attentivement. Elle était taillée d'un bloc dans du diamant pur, et elle pouvait distinguer une inscription. Elle retira la bague et lut _Pour Hermione que j'aime._ Elle eut un regard interrogatif envers Drago. Quand aurait-il pu se procurer ce magnifique bijou ? Il lui expliqua.

- Je voulais te la donner le jour où je me suis enfui.

Le regard qu'il lui lança exprimait tout son regret, toutes ses excuses. Il avait fait une erreur ce jour là, il le savait. Mais Hermione ne lui en voulait plus. Les moments de bonheur pur qu'ils passaient ensemble rattrapaient toutes les erreurs qu'il aurait pu faire. Des larmes de bonheur perlèrent à nouveau aux yeux des deux amants, et ils se serrèrent dans leur bras, faisant ressentir à l'autre toute la portée de leur amour, ne cessant de se murmurer des mots doux, et de se jurer que leur amour serait éternel.

* * *

Mais ils oubliaient la réalité. Ils oubliaient que dans le monde magique les forces du mal n'étaient pas mortes. Et que quelque part, quelqu'un qui souhait du mal à Drago, venait de se souvenir d'un détail qui pourrait lui servir… Oui, il avait oublié que Drago était un animagus, et il savait que son signalement faciliterait grandement les recherches. Recherches qui aboutiraient à sa mort, et rien n'aurait pu autant le réjouir que cela.

* * *

**Et voilà...**

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour cette publication en retard... Et je vous promets un peu plus d'action dans le chapitre suivant !**

**Bises, **

**Pau'  
**


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 8

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **Et voilà le chapitre 8 ! Plus que 3 chapitres (sans compter celui-là) le dénouement va donc arriver assez vite ! Cette fois-ci, j'ai le temps de remercier tout le monde ! Alors merci à **diane , mél , loup , lilotte , Elea-chan , Marie , Umbris.** Et beaucoup d'entre vous ont remarqué mon erreur, Vitoire est beaucoup trop vieille, en fait en écrivant ma fanfic je me suis trompée sur mon année de naissance, et j'ai toujoursoublié de la corriger, donc on va faire comme si on avait rien vu, hein ?!

Merci à toutes et bonne lecture !

=D

* * *

Il n'avait jamais été très important aux yeux de son maître. Il restait souvent au second rang, pas assez puissant pour être placé juste sous les yeux du maitre des Ténèbres. Il exécutait des missions sans grande difficulté, mais il les exécutait fidèlement et rapidement. Le Mage Noir n'avait jamais vraiment retenu son nom, mais il l'avait toujours servi sans failles. Le fait qu'il soit resté le plus souvent dans l'ombre est surement ce qui l'a sauvé et d'une mort certaine durant la dernière guerre, et surtout, de la prison. Il avait finalement joué de sa discrétion, et avait échappé à toute peine. Mais même dans la mort il continuait à servir son maitre. Il s'était constitué une bande et il en était devenu le chef. Il avait un espoir, celui de remplacer son maitre. Mais il s'était rendu compte que c'était peine perdue. Il avait donc commencé à terroriser les Moldus. C'était devenu leur activité favorite à ses hommes et lui.

Et un jour, il avait vu débarquer une nouvelle recrue. Au début il ne faisait que participer à leurs beuveries. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un, mais il lui était impossible de lui donner un nom. « Dray », c'était son pseudonyme. Et un jour, après avoir disparu pendant deux mois, il le vit réapparaitre. Et enfin, il se souvint qui il était. Drago Malefoy. Il avait utilisé des sortilèges de métamorphose, et pour une raison quelconque, ils avaient disparus. Il nourrissait une jalousie sans égal envers lui. Toujours à lécher les bottes du Maitre alors qu'il n'était bon à rien. Il eut une idée. Il allait lui tendre un piège. Et il irait en prison. Il serait puni. Il l'obligea à se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, et l'attira dans un guet-apens. Il avait fait appeler les Aurors, et lui avait jeté un sortilège d'Impérium. Il l'obligerait à tuer un Auror. Mais il était fort, et il avait du mal à le contrôler. Il devait rester concentré sur Malefoy, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. Et il reçu un sort. Malefoy se libéra de l'emprise de l'Impérium, et se métamorphosa en un chat. Il était animagus ! Cela expliquait la disparition de ses sortilèges de protection ! Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour lui jeter un sort d'amnésie, qui réussit à merveille. Il appela un de ses hommes qui l'aida à transplaner. Il ne s'était toujours pas vengé, et ne vivait plus que pour cela. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'il croisa un chat, qui ressemblait à la forme animagus du jeune traitre, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrit :

_Je sais que vous recherchez Drago Malefoy. Vos recherches seraient certainement plus concluantes si vous saviez qu'il était un animagus non-déclaré : il a le pouvoir de se métamorphoser en un chat. Gris_.

Il avait rajouté ce dernier mot après quelques hésitations. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il affirmait, mais le rayon lumineux de son sort d'Amnésie l'avait éclairé. Oui, il était gris. Il prit sa chouette et adressa le rouleau de parchemin au directeur du département des Aurors.

Lorsqu'il vit des affiches invitant à vérifier que tous les chats gris étaient vraiment des chats, et pas des hommes, se coller à côtés de celles indiquant la somme qui récompensait la capture de Malefoy, il sut qu'il tenait sa revanche.

* * *

Drago avait accompagné Hermione à son travail tous les jours de la semaine. Ils y allaient, tranquillement, marchant côte à côte. Ce comportement n'inquiétait pas les passants du Chemin de Traverse. Ce chat pouvait très bien être croisé à un Fléreur, cela expliquerait qu'il suive sa maîtresse à chacun de ses pas. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi il se dirigeait ensuite vers le petit square, non loin de la bibliothèque, et qu'il y lézardait au soleil. Mais encore une fois, ce comportement était bien celui d'un chat, et il n'éveillait pas les soupçons. Même la concierge de l'immeuble d'Hermione ne faisait plus vraiment attention à lui. Quand elle l'entendait miauler, elle lui déposait parfois un petit poisson, qui le régalait.

Hermione quant à elle, accomplissait sa journée de travail avec joie, profitant de ses derniers moments avec ses collègues. Ces derniers avaient organisé une petite fête d'au revoir en son honneur. Ils s'étaient réunis pour lui offrir un cadeau d'adieu. Leur ayant fait part de la raison pour laquelle elle quittait la bibliothèque, ils lui avaient acheté la collection complète de l'encyclopédie Médicomagique. Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle découvrit son cadeau. Cette encyclopédie coutait extrêmement cher, et ils n'avaient pas été de trop pour la lui acheter. Elle remercia tout le monde plusieurs fois, promettant de venir les voir souvent, lorsqu'elle aurait besoin d'un renseignement.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque avec lenteur, non pas à cause du poids de son cadeau, qu'elle avait rétréci et mis dans sa poche, mais parce qu'elle tournait là une page de sa vie. Elle fixa une dernière fois l'entrée majestueuse du lieu où elle avait travaillé pendant deux ans, où elle avait rencontré Drago, que désormais elle pouvait qualifier d'homme de sa vie. Oui, ce lieu avait vraiment été un lieu magique pour elle. Elle repartit à pas lents en direction de son appartement, sans remarquer que de nouvelles affiches avaient été ajoutées sur le panneau des recherchés.

* * *

A peine fut-elle rentrée chez elle que ses lèvres furent happées par celles de son bel amant. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer une seule parole, ses mains courraient déjà sur son corps. Hermione avait renoncé depuis longtemps à lutter contre le désir de son nouveau fiancé. C'était chaque soir la même chose, mais elle était toujours aussi surprise. Elle se laissa entrainer jusqu'à leur chambre, où encore une fois ils se laissèrent aller au désir et à la volupté.

Dans ses bras, elle ne se souciait plus de rien. Elle oubliait tout ce qui l'entourait. Elle avait conscience de cela, mais elle s'en fichait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était Drago, et rien d'autre. Elle voulait rester près de lui chaque seconde, vivre toute sa vie à ses côtés, avoir des enfants avec lui. A cette pensée, elle se rappela ce que Drago lui avait en début de semaine. Son désir était réciproque.

- Drago (le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux) tu sais, je crois que je serais prête à former toute une équipe de Quidditch avec toi.

Drago ouvrit les yeux de surprise, et mit quelques secondes à comprendre les mots qu'Hermione venait de prononcer. Puis une étincelle de bonheur s'alluma dans ses yeux jadis si froids et distants. Il serra Hermione dans ses bras, puis s'attela à répondre à son vœu, de la façon la plus charnelle qui soit.

Les jours qui suivirent cette déclaration, Hermione ne sortit presque pas. Elle ne se rendit pas compte qu'en bas de chez elle c'était la chasse aux chats. On aurait pu croire que tous les habitants du Chemin de Traverse étaient revenus au Moyen-âge. Tous étaient à l'affut des chats, peu importe leur couleur, et vérifiaient qu'ils étaient vraiment des chats, et non des humains. Les deux amants étaient sur leur nuage et n'en descendaient pas. Mais l'arrivée d'un invité surprise les ramena à la réalité.

* * *

Hermione s'était levée afin de préparer quelque chose à manger, et de le ramener dans la chambre. Elle entendit tout à coup la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un courant d'air qui l'avait ouverte et se dirigea donc vers elle pour la fermer. Mais à peine eut-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle se rendit compte que quelqu'un était entré. Elle mit son plateau en équilibre sur une main et saisit un couteau qu'elle avait déposé sur son plateau, sa baguette étant restée sur la table de nuit, à côté de son lit. Elle avança sans bruit et se retrouva face à l'intrus.

- Harry ! Hermione avait prononcé ce mot d'un ton surpris. En effet, elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir ici.

- Hermione ! Harry avait l'air soulagé. Il observa la jeune femme, en peignoir, puis lui demanda, une lueur soupçonneuse dans les yeux, je te dérange ? Il désigna son plateau où trônait un magnifique petit déjeuner pour deux.

Hermione réagit au quart de tout, et lui répondit d'un ton calme :

- Non, pas du tout, je m'apprêtais à prendre mon petit déjeuner au lit, avec un bon livre comme compagnie.

- Et tu as besoin de deux tasses de café pour cela ? lui demanda Harry d'un ton cassant.

- Le temps que je compte passer dans mon lit ne te regarde pas Harry, et si tu es venu pour me parler ainsi, tu peux repartir tout de suite, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour cela.

Elle lui avait répondu sur le même ton.

- Je le vois bien que tu n'as pas besoin de moi ! Qui donc peut t'occuper ainsi pour que tu ne nous envoies aucun hibou ? Cela fait plus d'une semaine que Ginny et moi n'avons aucune nouvelle ! Et les Weasley n'en ont pas plus ! Nous nous inquiétons tous pour toi, et tu ne t'en soucies pas ! Mais qu'est-ce qui peut te retenir de nous parler ? Tu n'as jamais été comme ça auparavant !

Hermione rougissait au fur et à mesure de la tirade de son mi. C'est vrai qu'elle n'avait envoyé aucun hibou depuis qu'elle était avec Drago. Elle se mordit les lèvres de honte.

- Harry, excuse moi, je t'en prie. Je… J'avais la tête ailleurs ces dernières semaines… Je… Je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner… Excuse-moi, je t'en prie…

Ses yeux s'étaient remplis de larmes, et après lui avoir fait déposer son plateau, il l'attira contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas grave, mais comprends que tout le monde s'inquiétait… Je passais dans le coin à cause des problèmes causés par la chasse aux chats, et je me suis dit que je devais passer te voir.

- De quoi ? La chasse aux chats ?

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Tout le Chemin de Traverse est en effervescence à cause de cela… On a reçu une lettre anonyme nous disant que Drago Malefoy était un animagus chat non déclaré. Depuis l'annonce officielle, tous les passants jettent un sort de révélation à tous les chats qui passent… C'est la folie, car en fait, beaucoup de personnes sont des animagus chat, on a d'ailleurs retrouvé pas mal de fuyards… Les cellules d'Azkaban se remplissent peu à peu… Mais on n'a toujours pas retrouvé ce bâtard de Malefoy…

Il n'avait pas remarqué qu'Hermione avait pali au fur et à mesure de son récit. Elle avait une main sur sa bouche, l'autre sur son ventre. Des nausées la secouaient, et elle courut en direction de la salle de bain. Harry la regarda avec des yeux hébétés. Que pouvait-il lui arriver ? Il ramassa le plateau qu'elle avait posé par terre, et l'installa sur la table basse.

Puis il regarda l'appartement d'Hermione. Il y régnait un capharnaüm qui n'était pas habituel chez Hermione. Il se demanda encore une fois ce qui l'occupait autant pour qu'elle délaisse tout ce à quoi elle tenait vraiment. Il entendait Hermione dans la salle de bain. Elle avait l'air vraiment malade. Il n'osait pas aller l'aider, mais il s'approcha tout de même de la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien, quand il perçut un mouvement dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte, hésitant à pénétrer dans cette chambre. Il eut un geste d'hésitation, puis poussa la porte. Sa curiosité l'avait emporté. Il écouta Hermione. Elle semblait toujours aussi malade. Il eut quelques remords, mais continua son exploration.

Les draps du lit étaient dans un fatras inimaginable, et une odeur de sueur emplissait la pièce. Comment Hermione pouvait vivre là-dedans. Il entendit un craquement à côté de lui et sursauta. Il baissa les yeux et découvrit un chat qui sifflait, l'air mécontent. Harry essaya d'approcher sa main, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il était un ami, mais le chat, gris, l'ignora superbement. Il regarda une dernière fois la pièce, puis en sortit, précédé du chat. Il s'installa sur le sofa, alors que le chat prit place sur un accoudoir. Les deux avaient le regard rivé sur la porte de la salle de bains, d'où seul un bruit d'eau filtrait. Puis Hermione en sortit plus pâle que jamais. Elle prit son chat dans ses bras, le serra contre elle, puis s'assit en face de son ami.

-Je te prie de m'excuser, je ne me sens pas très bien en ce moment…

Hermione essayait de se justifier comme elle pouvait, mais les paroles d'Harry l'avaient bouleversé. La forme animagus de Drago avaient été découverte, il risquait d'être arrêté d'un instant à l'autre ! Harry l'interrompit alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

- Tu as lancé le sort de révélation sur ce chat ?

Hermione fut sidérée des paroles de son ami. Elle venait d'être malade comme elle ne l'avait jamais été en sa présence, et tout ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était si elle avait pensé à vérifier si son chat en était bien un ! Elle lui hurla le fond de sa pensée, et lui ordonna de partir. Harry se leva lentement.

- Je disais ça pour ta sécurité Hermione.

Cette dernière le coupa.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'après tout ce que nous avons vécu, et l'expérience de Pettigrow, je n'ai pas pris la peine de vérifier ? Tu me déçois Harry, et si tu ne me crois pas capable de me défendre seule, tu te trompes. Maintenant, si tu n'as rien à ajouter, tu peux partir.

Son ton était sans équivoque. Harry s'excusa une dernière fois, il la pria de lui pardonner son manque de délicatesse, mais Hermione ne répondit rien, et se contenta de le percer d'un regard noir, son chat toujours dans ses bras. Une fois la porte refermée, elle le laissa glisser le long du mur qui était derrière elle et éclata en sanglots. Drago n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour se transformer et la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas entendu les paroles qu'avait prononcé Harry lorsqu'il était arrivé, il ne savait donc pas ce qui la mettait dans cet état.

Il la serra contre lui, puis la porta jusqu'au sofa, où il l'installa sur ses genoux.

- Explique-moi tout.

Hermione mit quelques minutes à calmer les sanglots qui la secouaient, puis elle arriva à lui parler.

- Harry… Il a dit qu'il avait reçu une lettre qui disait que tu étais animagus… Il a dit que tout le Chemin de Traverse était à ta recherche… Que tout le monde lançait des sorts de révélation… Oh Drago ! Tu… Tu risques d'être découvert… Drago j'ai si peur…

Ses sanglots redoublèrent. Drago comprit qu'il était en danger. Soudain, il sentit tout le désarroi d'Hermione l'envahir. Il la serra plus fort contre lui, sentant les larmes envahir ses yeux. Il devait prendre une décision, très vite.

- Hermione. Il faut faire quelque chose. Son ton était grave.

Prise d'un accès de démence, elle formula mille et une propositions plus farfelues que les autres.

- Et si nous partions ? A Salem ou à Paris… On pourrait se cacher, prendre de nouvelles identités, de nouvelles apparences…

Drago stoppa le flot de ses paroles par un baiser. Le baiser le plus tendre qu'il lui ait jamais donné. Un baiser qui ressemblait étrangement à un baiser d'adieu.

- Hermione, nous devons prendre une décision.

Son ton, tout comme son regard, était implorant. Hermione s'approcha lentement de lui, et l'embrassa à son tour. Puis ils s'unirent une dernière fois, plus doucement, et plus lentement que jamais, profitant de chaque instant, de chaque seconde. Leur jouissance fut masquée par leur tristesse, et ils passèrent une dernière journée dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Puis la nuit arriva, lentement, ils se couchèrent, l'un à côté de l'autre, profitant des dernières heures qu'ils passeraient ensemble. Ils ne s'étaient pas beaucoup parlé. Leurs seules paroles avaient été des mots d'amour. Ils avaient passé un accord tacite. Drago partirait demain matin. Elle l'accompagnerait jusque dans la campagne, puis ils se sépareraient.

Ils n'arrivaient pas à imaginer leur avenir sans l'autre, mais ils se firent une dernière promesse. Hermione promit de se remettre, de ne pas l'oublier, de toujours penser à lui. Et Drago jura d'être prudent, toujours. Il jura de ne jamais donner de nouvelles. C'était un déchirement pour les deux amants, mais ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de prendre des risques. Puis il l'embrassa, une dernière fois. Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas. Ils n'arrivaient pas à rompre le lien. Tout était trop fort entre eux. Si fort. Hermione le saurait s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Son cœur déjà fendillé se briserait à nouveau. Etait-elle vouée à perdre tout ce qu'elle aimait ? Elle sortit de ses pensées, et le regarda une dernière fois. Il tenait le pendentif qu'elle lui avait offert. C'était pour lui un talisman. Tant il l'aurait autour du cou il ne craindrait rien. Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Puis elle transplana. Leurs vies étaient désormais séparées, à tout jamais.

* * *

Hermione était perdue. Cela ne faisait que quelques secondes qu'ils étaient séparés mais elle avait l'impression que son cœur avait éclaté. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes, elle ne voyait plus rien, elle perdait tout contrôle. Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un. Elle rassembla le reste de ses forces et transplana une nouvelle fois. Au Terrier. Elle avait besoin de Molly.

Molly avait entendu du bruit dans le jardin. Elle était sortie tranquillement et la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux la tétanisa. Hermione. Elle semblait très mal en point. Elle sortit de sa torpeur et courut jusqu'à la jeune femme. Elle était en pleurs, et semblait faire une crise d'angoisse. Elle était secouée de spasmes, et avait du mal à respirer. Molly la prit dans ses bras, et à même le sol, elle la berça, comme une mère le ferait avec son nourrisson. Elle la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle se soit calmé, puis l'aida à se relever, et l'entraîna à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle la fit s'asseoir sur une chaise, puis lui prépara une tasse de thé. Hermione était plongée dans une sorte de léthargie. Molly ne lui posa aucune question. Elle était consciente qu'Hermione était en état de choc. Elle lui laisserait donc le temps de se remettre avant de lui demander de se confier.

Hermione ne prononça aucune parole durant trois jours. Molly avait interdit l'accès de sa maison à ses enfants, et seul Arthur était au courant de la présence d'Hermione. Molly savait que la situation était grave, et elle voulait en être au courant avant d'en parler à quiconque. Un matin, alors que Molly apportait son petit déjeuner à Hermione, celle-ci semblait prête à lui parler. Elle lui expliqua tout. Tout depuis la mort de Ron jusqu'au départ de Drago. Elle se confia sans tabous et en toute confiance. Et Molly ne la jugea pas. Elle se contenta de la soutenir et de la comprendre. Elle jura de n'en parler à personne.

* * *

Molly aidait Hermione à remonter la pente. Mais celle-ci était longue, et la jeune femme avançait lentement. Elle était tombée très bas. Molly imaginait sa souffrance, et elle faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour la soulager. Ses enfants venaient souvent au Terrier, mais à la demande de la jeune femme, Molly n'avait rien dit de la présence d'Hermione.

Celle-ci se rongeait les sangs pour Drago. Chaque jour elle attendait la gazette du sorcier avec impatience et appréhension. Elle en lisait chaque ligne, et n'était soulagée que lorsqu'elle avait fini. Molly la retrouvait souvent en pleurs, la Gazette sur les genoux, les souvenirs ayant envahit son esprit, l'empêchant de faire face à la réalité. Puis un jour, alors que cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'elle logeait au Terrier, elle reçut encore un hibou d'Harry. Elle le lut, sans conviction. Encore une fois, il s'excusait. Mais elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses. Elle ne voulait pas lui pardonner. Elle froissa la missive, puis descendit rejoindre Molly, après s'être assurée que personne n'était à la maison.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers, mais arrivée aux dernières marches, elle fut prise de vertiges. Elle n'eut que le temps de prononcer de nom de Molly, puis elle s'écroula. Molly accourut lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit qu'avait Hermione en tombant. Elle la retrouva évanouie, au pied des escaliers. Elle s'empressa de la transporter au salon, puis elle appela un Médicomage. Son jugement fut sans appel, et il attendit le réveil d'Hermione pour lui annoncer. Elle était enceinte. Depuis deux mois. L'esprit de la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à assimiler l'information. Elle portait en elle l'enfant de Drago, de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait exaucé l'un de ses vœux. Elle sentit une vague de bonheur l'envahir. Désormais, le chemin de la guérison lui semblait plus facile à parcourir.

* * *

Mais c'était sans compter le hibou qui arriva quelques semaines plus tard. Le ventre d'Hermione commençait à s'arrondir, et Molly était aux petits soins pour elle. Elle cachait toujours sa présence aux enfants Weasley, bien qu'elle pensait que Ginny était au courant. Elle passait souvent devant la porte e sa chambre en prononçant quelques phrases qui paraissaient anodines, si elle avait quelqu'un à qui parler. Mais elle était seule à chaque fois, et Hermione se doutait bien que ces petites phrases lui étaient adressées. Et elle lui en était reconnaissante, mais elle n'était pas encore prête à lui parler à nouveau. Ce matin-là, Hermione était réveillée bien avant le lever du jour. Elle réfléchissait. A Drago, à elle, à leur enfant, quand tout à coup elle entendit un bruit à la fenêtre. Qui pourrait lui écrire, si tôt ? Elle ouvrit la fenêtre, et découvrit la chouette d'Harry. La chouette ministérielle. Un pressentiment l'envahit. Elle ouvrit la missive avec fébrilité. Harry la convoquait. Ce matin. A neuf heures. Pas un mot de plus.

Elle irait.

* * *

**Et voilà pour ce chapitre ^^**

**Je ne pouvais pas faire partir Drago sans qu'il laisse un petit quelque chose derrière lui ^^**

**Bon, pour le moment je n'ai pas encore besoin de vous rassurer, mais c'est une Happy End !**

**Encore merci de m'avoir lu !**

**Bises, **

**Pau'  
**


	10. Chapitre 9

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 8

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **On se rapproche encore et encore de la fin... Vendredi, tout est fini j'aurais posté le dernier chapitre de ma fanfic... Vous allez me manquer, je me sens déjà nostalgique ^^ En tout cas, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et (comme d'habitude !) Merci à **edwardbloom **, **Valalyeste, misskitsune93 **et bien sur à tous les autres aussi ^^

Merci à toutes et bonne lecture !

=D

* * *

Il était huit heures et trente minutes. Hermione venait de prévenir Molly de sa convocation. Elle aussi avait un pressentiment. Elle se pensa qu'il faudrait absolument qu'elle soit là pour Hermione. C'est pourquoi elle lui proposa de l'accompagner. Mais la jeune femme refusa. Elle était déjà accompagnée, et grâce à l'enfant qui grandissait en elle, elle ne craignait plus rien. Enfin, elle l'espérait.

Hermione se rendit au ministère par le réseau de cheminées. A neuf heures précises, elle frappa à la porte où le nom de Harry était gravé. Une voix masculine lui intima d'entrer. Elle pensait avoir affaire à une secrétaire avant de rencontrer Harry, mais non, c'était lui qui était devant elle.

Il semblait fatigué. Hermione savait qu'il était en mission ces derniers jours, mais Molly n'avait pas pu lui en dire plus. Il la fixa un long moment avant de l'inviter à s'asseoir. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter la lueur qui brillait dans son regard. Il semblait content de la revoir, elle aurait pu discerner de l'espoir dans ses yeux, mais une autre lumière, malsaine celle-ci, la dissimulait. Hermione se sentait de plus en plus fébrile au fur et à mesure des secondes. Harry finit par ouvrir la bouche, et prononcer d'un ton sec.

- Sais-tu pour quelles raisons je t'ai convoquée ?

Hermione déglutit difficilement avant de répondre par la négative, le ton de son ami n'annonçait rien de bon. Il ouvrit un tiroir, et en sorti une petite enveloppe, qui contenait quelque chose d'épais. A en croire tous les cachets qui y étaient apposés, son contenu avait été vérifié par tous les départements du ministère. Harry soupesa l'enveloppe puis la tendit à Hermione. Elle s'en empara difficilement tellement ses mains tremblaient. Elle la décacheta, et constatant qu'il n'y avait pas de lettre à l'intérieur, elle la retourna afin d'en vider le contenu dans sa paume. Ce qu'elle y vit la glaça d'horreur.

Le médaillon qu'elle avait offert à Drago reposait dans sa main. Il était intact. Seule la pierre semblait polie, comme si Drago l'avait usée à force de la caresser. Hermione crut sentir son cœur se déchirer. Sa douleur était tellement profonde que les larmes ne suffisaient pas à l'exprimer. Ses yeux étaient secs, mais son cœur saignait. Une boule obscurcissait sa gorge, l'empêchant de parler, et la laissant à peine respirer. Elle tenait le médaillon dans sa main, et comprenait peu à peu toute la signification de ce geste, pourtant anodin. Elle avait fait ensorceler la chainette pour que seul son propriétaire puisse la retirer, jusqu'à sa mort. Les larmes envahirent enfin son regard.

Harry n'avait pas cessé de fixer Hermione. Il avait vu chacune de ses émotions, et il sentit la fureur l'envahir. Comment celle qui se disait sa meilleure amie, celle qui était fiancée à son meilleur ami, avait-elle pu le trahir ainsi. Il ne pouvait plus contenir sa colère. Il se leva brutalement, renversant sa chaise. Ils se dirigea vers Hermione et l'attrapa par les épaules. Il la força à se relever et à le regarder dans les yeux. Celle-ci avait du mal à trouver son regard tant ses yeux étaient embués. Puis Harry lui hurla dessus.

Il hurla qu'elle l'avait trahie, qu'elle savait qu'il était en fuite, qu'il avait tué Ron. Il hurlait et il la secouait. Les larmes roulaient sur les joues d'Hermione. Elle avait mal à la tête, mal au ventre, et hurla à son tour lorsqu'une douleur fulgurante la transperça en bas du ventre. Devant son cri, Harry la lâcha, et Hermione se roula en boule, à même le sol. Elle pleurait, elle implora Harry d'appeler un Médicomage. Harry réagit tout de suite. Il avait beau en vouloir à Hermione, Il ne pouvait pas oublier comme cela l'amitié qui les avait uni durant tant d'année. Il envoya un petit avion en papier à l'infirmerie du ministère, et l'infirmière arriva dans les minutes qui suivirent. Elle évalua l'état de la jeune femme puis lui lança un sort. Ce ne fut qu'ensuite qu'elle prit le temps de faire apparaître un lit et de l'allonger dessus. Hermione s'était évanouie suite à la douleur qu'elle avait ressenti. Elle se réveilla une dizaine de minutes après l'intervention de l'infirmière, qui répondit sans attendre à la question muette de la jeune femme.

-Votre enfant va bien mademoiselle, je suis arrivée à temps.

Une vague de soulagement la submergea, mais ses souvenirs lui revinrent aussitôt. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Harry n'était plus là. L'infirmière lui expliqua qu'on était venu le chercher en urgence pendant qu'elle était à son chevet. Elle vérifia qu'Hermione allait mieux, puis elle lui permit de s'asseoir à nouveau sur une chaise, dans le bureau de Harry, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté, avant de la laisser seule.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle. L'endroit était neutre. Harry ne devait pas y passer beaucoup de temps, il n'avait rien apporté de personnel, même pas une photo de Ginny. Elle remarqua qu'elle n'avait pas lâché le médaillon. La tristesse l'envahit à nouveau. Elle allait céder aux larmes lorsqu'elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et découvrit Harry, plus pâle que jamais.

Il s'approcha d'elle lentement, se mit à genoux devant elle, s'empara de ses mains qu'il posa contre son front, et il éclata en sanglots. Il la priait de l'excuser, il pleurait, il bafouillait mais répétait toujours ces mots : _excuse-moi, excuse-moi_. Hermione le releva, le fit s'asseoir sur le fauteuil à coté du sien et le pria de s'expliquer. Elle n'avait pas un ton chaleureux, mais au moins, il n'était pas glacial. Harry reprit contenance, et se décida à parler. Il hésita quelques secondes, puis se lança.

- Autant commencer par le début. Je… Tu sais depuis le jour où je suis venu à ton appartement, on n'a pas cessé de rechercher Malefoy. Il y a une semaine, on a encore reçu un hibou anonyme qui nous informait que Malefoy avait été vu aux alentours de ce qui était son Manoir. Tout est allé très vite… On a organisé une garde. On était six aurors sur le coup, on se relayait, deux par deux. Mais au bout de trois ou quatre jours, on trouvait suspect qu'il n'y ait eu aucun signe de vie en provenance du Manoir. On a décidé d'entrer. Et on l'a vu. (La voix de Harry s'était faite de plus en plus hésitante, il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de continuer.) Il… il était déjà mort. A ces mots, Hermione étouffa un sanglot. On ne savait pas comment, il s'emblait endormi, mais lorsqu'on la approché, et vu son manque de réaction on a compris. On l'a emmené à Ste Mangouste, et ils n'ont pas mis longtemps à trouver la cause de sa mort. C'était un empoisonnement. Apparemment, son père ne voulait pas que quelqu'un vive à nouveau au Manoir, alors il a fait enduire toutes les poignées de porte de poison. Heureusement pour nous, on n'y avait pas touché. Après l'annonce du Médicomage, on a récupéré sa baguette pour la faire évaluer, et après une fois qu'on a eu la confirmation que c'était bien lui, on l'a fait inhumer. Il est enterré au cimetière des condamnés, juste à côté de la prison d'Azkaban. Et c'est moi qui ai été désigné pour t'annoncer la nouvelle. Je t'ai convoquée, et la suite tu la connais. Si j'ai du te le dire, c'est parce qu'on avait retrouvé le médaillon autour de son cou, et on a vu l'inscription au dos. Et je me suis rappelé de ton chat. Tout c'est enchainé dans ma tête. Mais tu vois, par soucis du travail bien fait, j'ai tout de même fait vérifier sa baguette. Je voulais être sur que c'était bien lui l'auteur de l'assassinat de Ron (sa voix se cassa) et en fait… En fait, il avait été soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium. On a pu le découvrir car ce sortilège laisse une trace dans l'essence de la baguette… Hermione, je suis désolé, excuse moi… En fait, Malefoy n'était pas coupable, il… Il était innocent…

Harry n'avait pas pu prononcer une phrase de plus. Hermione s'était levée, et le surplombait. Elle avait sa baguette à la main, et semblait prête à lui jeter un sort impardonnable. Elle le toisa, une colère froide dans les yeux.

- J'étais prête à te pardonner, (sa voix aurait fait geler un océan.) Je m'apprêtais à te donner mon pardon, j'envisageais l'idée de te parler à nouveau, de te considérer comme mon ami… Oublies moi Harry Potter, tu ne vaux pas plus que moi.

Puis elle partit, sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Hermione se précipita dans les bras de Molly. Elle était restée tout la matinée au ministère. Lorsque que la femme vit arriver sa protégée, elle sut tout de suite que son mauvais pressentiment était juste, et elle fit tout pour la consoler. Mais son chagrin semblait être sans fond, et Molly ne savait pas comment l'aider. Lorsqu'Hermione lui raconta son entrevue avec Harry, Molly sentit les larmes poindre à ses paupières. Elle comprit le désarroi de la jeune femme. Elle portait l'unique enfant d'un innocent, mort par la faute de son père mangemort. Molly était outrée par le comportement de son futur genre, et elle n'essayait pas une seconde de le racheter aux yeux d'Hermione. Et lorsque cette dernière prit la décision de partir, elle ne la retint pas. Elle lui fit juste promettre de toujours lui donner de ses nouvelles. Molly quant à elle, promit de ne révéler à personne l'endroit où Hermione s'en irait.

La jeune femme partit trois jours plus tard. Elle avait eu besoin de reprendre des forces avant d'entamer son voyage. Elle serra une dernière fois Molly, puis transplana, une main sur son ventre, dont l'arrondi était désormais visible.

* * *

Molly resta quelques instants sur la pas de la porte. Elle regardait dans le vague, en pensant à toutes les épreuves qu'avait du traverser la jeune femme. Elle était si forte, et elle avait besoin de soutient. Elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle lorsqu'elle cru percevoir un mouvement. Elle se dit que ses yeux devaient lui jouer des tours. Et elle se décida à consulter un Médicomage lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine prononcer le nom de sa jeune protégée.

* * *

Hermione était tout abord allée quelques jours chez ses parents. Cela faisait près de deux ans qu'elle ne les avait pas vus, malgré les lettres qu'ils avaient échangés. Elle ne les avait pas mis au courant de la mort de Ron, ni même de sa relation avec Drago. Elle avait donc décidé que le temps des aveux était venu. Ses parents avaient tout de suite remarqué qu'elle attendait un enfant, et malgré les larmes, elle réussit à leur raconter son histoire. Cela lui fit énormément de bien. Ses parents lui apportèrent énormément de réconfort. Ils firent totalement abstraction des années qu'elle avait passé sans venir les voir, ils ne pensaient qu'au bonheur de leur petite fille. Elle resta un mois chez eux.

Un mois qu'elle passa à se ressourcer dans leurs bras. Puis elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle s'assume. Elle leur annonça son désir de s'installer seule, ailleurs. Ils accueillirent cette annonce avec joie. Leur fille allait mieux, et la détermination brillait à nouveau dans ses yeux. Ils avaient hérité récemment de la part d'une vieille tante, d'une grande maison en Irlande. Elle était à l'abandon, mais ils avaient pensé qu'Hermione n'aurait pas de mal à la restaurer grâce à sa magie. Hermione accepta cette proposition avec plaisir, et les invita à lui rendre visite autant de fois qu'ils le voudraient, même si le voyage depuis Londres était long.

* * *

La jeune femme s'installa donc dans un petit village d'Irlande du nord. Sa maison était au bout du village, légèrement retirée, mais cela n'empêcha pas les habitants du village voir qui était leur nouvelle voisine. Hermione avait décidé de se couper du monde magique, elle vivrait donc comme une Moldue, et toute aide proposée était bienvenue. La maison était en bon état, mais lorsqu'un de ses voisins lui proposa de lui refaire se tuyauterie qui semblait mal-en-point, elle n'hésita pas une seconde et accepta. Tous les habitants c'étaient pris d'affection pour cette jeune fille-mère. Elle ne semblait pas avoir de mari, pourtant elle était enceinte et portait une alliance. Sa voisine la plus proche, avec qui elle prenait régulièrement le thé lui posa un jour la question. Hermione eut un rire clair en comprenant que tout le village se posait cette question, mais elle n'hésita pas à répondre, même si les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- En fait Mrs Cole, mon histoire n'est pas banale. Hermione ne savait pas si elle avait raison de se confier à cette vieille dame qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques semaines, mais elle sentit qu'elle en avait besoin, elle décida donc de continuer. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous expliquer. Mon fiancé était recherché par la police pour un crime qu'il n'avait pas commis. Nous ne nous somme pas vraiment mariés, mais nous nous sommes juré fidélité. Cela me suffisait. Mais les recherches s'intensifiaient, et il est parti pour me protéger. La police l'a retrouvé sans vie quelques jours plus tard, et je l'ai appris peu de temps après avoir compris que j'étais enceinte.

Hermione avait eu du mal à raconter tout cela. Son récit avait été entrecoupé de sanglots étouffés, et le réconfort que Mrs Cole lui apportait lui fit du bien. La vieille femme n'avait pas été outrée de savoir qu'Hermione et Drago n'étaient pas mariés, elle était beaucoup moins conservatrice qu'elle ne semblait l'être à première vue. Hermione en comprit très vite la raison. L'histoire de Mrs Cole ressemblait à la sienne, sauf que son jeune fiancé avait été abattu lors d'une guerre. Hermione compatit au sort de sa nouvelle amie, et malgré leur différence d'âge, elle passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

* * *

Mrs Cole était d'une aide non négligeable pour Hermione. Au fur et à mesure de sa grossesse, elle avait de plus en plus besoin d'aide, et Mrs Cole était toujours là pour l'aider. C'était une femme très dynamique malgré son âge avancé, et Hermione était ravie de pouvoir compter sur elle. Et c'est d'ailleurs Mrs Cole qui fut la première à voir le visage de son enfant.

Lorsqu'Hermione avait ressenti les premières contractions, Mrs Cole était avec elle, et Hermione ne possédant pas de téléphone, elle s'était précipitée chez leur voisin le plus proche afin qu'il conduise Hermione à la clinique. Mrs Cole ne l'avait pas quitté une seule seconde, et c'était elle qui lui avait tenu la main durant l'accouchement. C'était elle également qui avait prévenu les parents de la jeune fille de la naissance de l'enfant, et elle avait accompli pour Hermione une requête qui lui avait semblé pour le moins étrange. Elle était retournée dans la maison de la jeune fille, une missive à la main, et était entrée dans une petite pièce du second étage. Hermione lui avait dit qu'elle trouverait là une petite chouette. Elle l'avait implorée d'exécuter sa demande sans poser de questions, et Mrs Cole n'en posa aucune, bien que pour elle, accrocher un rouleau de papier à la patte d'une chouette lui semblait vraiment étrange. Néanmoins, elle n'ajouta rien, et accomplit sa mission sans aucune maladresse, puis elle retourna au chevet de la jeune fille.

Lorsque Mrs Cole ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione, elle était en train de nourrir son fils. La vieille femme ne l'avait observé que très brièvement, car elle avait ensuite couru annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le village. Hermione sourit à Mrs Cole, et malgré son air fatigué, elle semblait heureuse. Mrs Cole les observait avec un regard attendri, et des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsqu'Hermione lui confia son enfant, en toute confiance. La vieille femme prit l'enfant endormi dans ses bras. Elle le berçait doucement pendant qu'Hermione reprenait ses aises. Puis Mrs Cole ouvrit la bouche, une question la taraudait.

- Il s'appelle Felis.

Hermione avait anticipé la question. Mrs Cole lui sourit à nouveau, puis lui conseilla de se reposer. Hermione s'installa confortablement, puis s'endormit sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

Lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux, plusieurs personnes étaient autour d'elle. Elle reconnut tout d'abord ses parents, qui lui souriaient, puis elle vit Molly, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle les embrassa de nombreuses fois, puis leur demanda comment avaient-ils fait pour arriver aussi vite à son chevet. Heureusement Mrs Cole n'était pas là, et Molly put lui expliqué qu'elle avait immédiatement transplané chez Mr et Mrs Granger, puis, grâce au transplanage d'escorte, et les avait amené jusqu'ici. Molly avait à peine terminé sa phrase, que des petits cris se firent entendre. Hermione se pencha pour attraper son fils qui dormait dans un berceau, juste à côté de son lit. Elle le serra quelques secondes dans ses bras, puis le nourrit. Toute sa famille la regardait avec un air attendri. Ils souriaient, le regard fixé sur ce petit homme, qui menaçait déjà de remplir la vie de leur fille bien aimée.

* * *

Le temps passait vite, cela faisait presque un mois que les parents d'Hermione vivaient chez elle. Elle n'avait pas vraiment une minute à elle, elle s'occupait énormément de Felis, et le reste du temps, elle se donnait du mal pour trouver une école de Médicomagie qui veuille bien l'accepter. Mrs Cole n'était toujours pas au courant de la condition d'Hermione, mais elle ne s'en souciait pas. Lorsque la jeune fille lui avait annoncé qu'elle souhaitait reprendre le travail, Mrs Cole avait essayé de l'en dissuader, mais elle avait vite compris qu'Hermione ne renoncerait pas à son idée. La vieille femme avait donc décidé de se rendre utile et lui avait proposé de garder Felis, ce qu'Hermione avait accepté avec joie. Mais Mrs Cole n'eut pas à se mettre au travail dans l'instant. Mr et Mrs Granger restèrent encore une semaine, durant laquelle Hermione réussit enfin à décrocher un travail.

L'hôpital sorcier de Dublin lui avait accordé une place en tant qu'apprentie Médicomage. Elle avait tellement insisté pour être prise, qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait abandonner. Mais cette formation ne durerait que six mois au maximum, et se soldait par un examen qui déterminerait si la jeune fille était apte à devenir Médicomage. Bien-sur, Hermione avait des remord de laisser son fils à son amie, mais elle avait besoin de cela. Elle avait besoin de se plonger dans le travail, de se vider la tête. La présence de son fils lui faisait énormément de bien, mais aussi un peu de mal. Elle pensait irrémédiablement à Drago lorsqu'elle le voyait. Elle avait choisi le prénom de son fils, car il lui rappelait le chat qu'était devenu Drago. Felis était encore petit, mais la couleur de ses yeux semblait bien fixée, ils étaient d'une couleur acier, semblable à celle de son père. Drago lui manquait tellement. Hermione aurait voulu être dans ses bras, se serrer contre lui, l'embrasser, et surtout, pouvoir s'occuper de leur enfant avec lui.

C'était pour oublier tout cela qu'Hermione se plongeait à corps perdu dans le travail. Lorsqu'elle se levait le matin, elle s'occupait de Felis jusqu'à l'arrivée de Mrs Cole. Une fois qu'elle lui avait donné toutes ses recommandations pour la journée, elle sortait de la maison en courant, souvent en retard, et se réfugiait dans un petit bois pour transplaner. Mrs Cole n'écoutait jamais Hermione lors de ses recommandations matinales. Elle n'avait jamais été mère, mais elle était persuadée que la maternité était dans le sang des femmes, et s'occupait parfaitement de son petit protégé.

* * *

Une fois arrivée à la clinique, Hermione prenait connaissance de son emploi du temps, puis se mettait au travail. Sa ferveur ne l'avait pas quittée, elle était la même qu'a Poudlard et son assiduité lui valut des félicitations de la part de toute l'équipe médicomagique C'est pourquoi, au bout de trois mois de travail assidu, le directeur de la clinique St Eri lui offrit la possibilité de passer son examen avec trois mois d'avance par rapport aux autres apprentis. Hermione accepta avec plaisir, bien que l'anxiété qu'elle pensait l'avoir quittée revint au galop. Hermione eut encore moins de temps pour s'occuper de Felis, et chaque jour elle s'en maudissait, mais elle s'organisait, et elle étudiait la nuit, pendant que Felis dormait, et profitait ainsi de quelques heures avec son fils lorsqu'elle rentrait du travail.

* * *

Bien que peu présente, elle s'efforçait d'être une mère exemplaire, et il lui semblait que son fils lui rendait tout l'amour qu'elle lui donnait. L'image de Felis était à chaque instant dans son esprit, et chaque chose qu'elle faisait lui rappelait son fils. Hier, il s'était tenu assis pour la première fois, et Hermione pouvait déjà sentir son aura de magie. Il faudrait qu'elle en parle dans son prochain hibou à Molly. Mrs Weasley était la seule sorcière qu'elle fréquentait vraiment. Ses collègues de St Eri n'étaient que des collègues à ses yeux, et elle avait imploré Molly de n'avertir personne de la naissance de Felis, et surtout de ne dire à personne l'endroit où elle vivait. Elle ne tenait pas à voir débarquer Harry ou Ginny, bien que cette dernière lui manquait vraiment.

Elle ressentait souvent de la nostalgie en pensant à son ancienne amie, c'est pour cela qu'elle lui envoya un hibou, le jour des cinq mois de son fils. Elle lui écrivit simplement qu'elle allait bien, et espérait de même en retour. Elle lui avoua que leur amitié lui manquait, mais qu'elle ne se sentait plus du tout à sa place à Londres. Elle espéra enfin qu'elle lui répondrait. Hermione se demanda si elle avait fait le bon choix en lui envoyant un hibou après si longtemps, mais il était désormais trop tard pour stopper le hibou qui n'était déjà plus qu'un point lointain dans le ciel de ce début d'automne.

* * *

**Et voilà la suite ! **

**Je vous avais bien dit que Drago laisserait quelque chose derrière lui ^^**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! ^^**

**Laissez moi une petit rewiew ! =D**

**Bisous !**

**Pau'  
**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 8

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **Et voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! On va bientôt se quitter, sniff ! M'enfin, j'essaierais de poster de nouvelles fanfics assez vite ! En tout cas, **MERCI **! Merci de me lire, merci de me laisser des rewiews ! Merci plus particulièrement à **Valalyeste , Umbris , Hilaidora , K-Mistyk , loup **et **Marie **(même si tu n'a pas posté de rewiews, je sais que tu es là ^^)

Merci vraiment, à toutes !

Bonne lecture !

=D

* * *

Hermione était plus angoissée que jamais. Son examen approchait et bien qu'elle n'ait de cesse de revoir ses cours, elle avait peur de tout oublier en présence de son examinateur. Mrs Cole assistait à cela un sourire aux lèvres tout en berçant Felis, qui semblait touché par l'agitation de sa maman. Hermione courait partout dans la maison. Elle vérifiait qu'elle n'avait rien oublié, et menaça d'éclater en sanglots lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en retard. Elle se rua sur la porte, mais Mrs Cole l'arrêta un instant :

- Hermione, cessez de vous en faire. Vous allez réussir cet examen avec brio, comme tous ceux que vous avez passé il y a quelques années. Maintenant, embrassez Felis une dernière fois, et vous verrez que tout ira bien.

En effet, après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de son fils, elle se sentit soulagée, et partit un peu plus sereine.

* * *

Elle se présenta au bureau d'examen avec dix minutes d'avance. Elle ne cessait de tourner en rond et sursauta violement lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Elle entra avec précautions, et se retrouva face au jury. Celui-ci était composé des cinq meilleurs Médicomages de toute la Grande Bretagne. Hermione sentit sa nervosité monter encore d'un cran, mais elle s'envola totalement lorsque son entretient commença. Elle sut répondre parfaitement à toutes les questions qu'on lui posait, argumentant et donnant son avis. Une heure passa sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, et le jury la congédia afin de délibérer.

Il était très rare qu'une délibération soit aussi courte, et Hermione, surprise par cette rapidité, retourna dans la pièce avec appréhension après avoir été appelée.

- Madame Hermione Jane Granger, nous sommes fiers de vous attribuer le statut de Médicomage confirmé, ainsi qu'une mention spéciale. Le dernier élève en date à avoir obtenue cette mention est passé devant ce jury en 1975, et vous pouvez le retrouver tout à droite de cette table.

Hermione se sentit rougir sous les applaudissements de son jury. Décidément, une belle carrière lui était promise, mais pour cela, il ne faudrait pas qu'elle cesse de travailler avec acharnement.

Elle transplana rapidement pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à Mrs Cole et à Felis. Elle ne s'était pas sentit aussi bien depuis quelques temps maintenant… Si seulement Drago pouvait être là pour la féliciter et la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

Lorsque Mrs Cole entendit des bruits dans le hall, elle se demanda qui pouvait arriver à cette heure-ci. Felis était couché, et elle était en train de lui tricoter un petit pull : l'hiver arrivait, et il n'était pas temps qu'il s'enrhume. Puis elle vit une tornade fondre sur elle et elle se rendit compte que c'était Hermione. Cette dernière déversa un flot de paroles à un rythme si soutenu que Mrs Cole n'en avait pas compris un mot. Elle éclata de rire et supplia la jeune fille de répéter plus lentement, ce qu'elle fit sans transition. Lorsqu'Hermione eut fini son récit, Mrs Cole la félicita, et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour lui préparer le « gâteau de la victoire », l'une de ses spécialités, qu'elle avait bien mérité.

Hermione tourna en rond en attendant que Felis se réveille. Elle s'apprêtait à demander à Mrs Cole l'heure à laquelle elle avait couché Felis lorsqu'elle entendit une explosion. Les deux femmes se regardèrent et se ruèrent dans la chambre de l'enfant. Elles trouvèrent Felis assis en tailleur, flottant quelques centimètres au dessus de son lit. Il tenait dans ses mains une peluche dont la tête explosait régulièrement puis se reformait en quelques secondes. Ce jeu avait l'air d'amuser l'enfant, puisqu'il riait aux éclats. Mrs Cole resta pantoise quelques instants, puis elle tomba en arrière et s'évanouit se stupeur. Hermione quant à elle, prit Felis dans ses bras et transplana chez Molly, après avoir installé Mrs Cole sur son lit.

* * *

Molly fut surprise de voir Hermione au Terrier, mais elle semblait tellement affolée qu'elle ne lui demanda pas d'explications.

- Molly ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Felis… Felis a fait de la magie ! Hermione avait prononcé ces mots avec surprise. Il n'est pas un peu tôt ? Je sais que les enfants ont un potentiel magique, mais si tôt ? Felis n'a que six mois… Je…

Hermione fut stoppée par le rire de Molly. Celle-ci lui prit Felis des bras et l'embrassa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione ! Cette réaction est parfaitement normale ! C'est vrai que Felis est précoce par rapport à la moyenne, mais ne t'inquiète pas, chez tous les enfants du monde magique, la première forme de magie se montre avant un an. Elle passe souvent inaperçue, mais a priori, Felis a fait fort !

Hermione eut un petit rire et elle lui expliqua les frasques de son fils. Puis tout à coup elle se rappela de l'évanouissement de Mrs Cole ! Elle se leva, prit Felis dans ses bras qui eut un cri de protestation : Molly lui avait trouvé des jouets qui appartenaient à Ginny, et elle les lui avait donné. Hermione s'excusa et expliqua rapidement la situation à Molly.

- Je cois que tu va devoir tout lui avouer, dit Molly, sur un ton tendre.

- Oui, espérons qu'elle ne le prenne pas mal_…_ La tristesse avait envahit le regard d'Hermione.

Elle fit un dernier signe à Molly puis transplana. Comme elle s'y était attendue, Mrs Cole n'était plus dans la maison. Hermione habilla correctement Felis, puis se partit en direction de la maison de Mrs Cole. Elle frappa à la porte et fut étonnée par la réaction de la vieille femme. Hermione s'attendait à une certaine résistance, mais au contraire, Mrs Cole vint lui ouvrir, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je crois qu'il serait temps que nous ayons quelques explications, lui dit-elle gentiment en ouvrant grand la porte.

- Je pense effectivement que le moment est venu_._

Hermione pénétra dans la maison. Elle installa Felis sur un petit tapis de jeu moldu que Mrs Cole avait installé chez elle, puis les deux femmes s'assirent autour d'une tasse de thé. Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge puis commença son récit. Elle commença tout d'abord par lui expliquer ce qu'elle était : une sorcière. Mrs Cole ne parut pas surprise de cet aveu, mais elle laissa la jeune femme terminer son récit. Hermione lui conta en quelques mots sa scolarité à Poudlard, cette période de sa vie recélant de tellement d'informations et d'anecdotes qu'elle pourrait au moins en remplir sept livres ! Par contre, elle lui raconta presque tout de sa vie après la sortie de Poudlard. Elle lui raconta Ron, Drago, Harry, ses déceptions et ce qui avait fait son bonheur. Puis elle lui expliqua pourquoi elle lui avait caché son appartenance au monde de la magie.

- Vous savez Hermione, cela fait un petit moment que je me doute de quelque chose. Vous travaillez dans un hôpital alors que le plus proche se trouve à quinze kilomètres, vous y allez tous les jours et cela sans voiture, ni bus, puisqu'ici aucun ne passe. Je me disais bien que quelque chose clochait. De plus, il y a quelques années, lorsque ma mère était directrice d'un orphelinat, elle a été confrontée à un petit garçon qui présentait d'étranges facultés lui aussi. Cette histoire m'est revenue il y a quelques jours, et je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir des choses en commun… Mais, vous savez Hermione, je tiens trop à vous et au petit Felis pour vous en vouloir ! Après tout, vous ne m'avez jamais fait de mal, au contraire ! Depuis un an que je vous connais, je vais mieux que jamais… C'est d'un côté grâce à vous et à Felis que je revis !

Hermione fut émue par cette déclaration. Elle comprenait toute la confiance que la vieille femme avait placée en elle, et elle voulait trouver quelque chose pour la remercier. Tout à coup, une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Mrs Cole… Vous savez, Felis n'a pas de parrain… Ni de marraine, et j'aurais aimé savoir si… Si vous accepteriez d'être sa marraine…

Mrs Cole, qui avait baissé les yeux pour observer Felis les releva immédiatement et regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Chacune des deux femmes put voir de l'émotion dans les yeux de l'autre, et Mrs Cole accepta avec joie sa proposition. Elle ne savait que dire ni que faire pour remercier Hermione. Celle-ci lui répondit simplement que les accepter tels qu'ils étaient suffisait largement. Cette journée marqua un tournant décisif dans la relation entre les deux femmes, et bien qu'elles soient déjà très proches, une réelle amitié se forma entre elles, malgré leur grande différence d'âge.

Le lendemain, Hermione parla à Mrs Cole de la lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à Ginny. Cela faisait trois jours maintenant, elle son amie ne lui avait toujours pas répondu.

- Mets-toi à sa place Hermione, (depuis la veille, Hermione lui avait imposé de la tutoyer, bien qu'elle eut déjà fait cette demande plusieurs fois ; cette fois-ci, Mrs Cole n'avait pas pu lui refuser,) Cela fait presque deux ans que tu ne lui as pas adressé la parole une seule fois. Si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit, les efforts qu'elle a faits pour revenir vers toi ont été vains. Laisse-lui le temps de prendre une décision.

Hermione se ménagea et attendit patiemment, trompant ses pensées en travaillant et en s'occupant de Felis. Mais sa patience fut vite récompensée, et elle reçut une réponse deux jours plus tard. Elle se hâta de lire la missive, non sans une certaine fébrilité.

_Hermione,_

_Je te prie tout d'abord d'excuser ma réponse tardive, mais intelligente comme tu es, tu as du en comprendre la raison : il était difficile pour moi d'accepter de répondre à ta lettre après des mois de silence. Je dois t'avouer que j'ai été surprise de recevoir une lettre de ta part. Depuis tout ce temps, je pensais que tu m'avais oublié. Je l'avais compris. Tu a de très bonnes raisons de ne plus vouloir avoir de rapports avec moi, la première étant l'affront que t'a fait Harry. Je ne savais pas s'il fallait que je te réponde, ou que j'en parle à Harry. J'ai opté pour la première solution. J'ai été profondément touchée par ce qui t'est arrivé. Je n'ai jamais cessé d'être ton amie Hermione, et même si lorsque j'ai appris ton histoire avec Malefoy j'ai eu un pincement au cœur, je me suis efforcée de penser qu'en fait il était devenu bon. Tu ne l'aurais pas protégé ainsi. J'espère Hermione, qu'en répondant à ta lettre, je mets la première pierre qui reconstruira le mur de notre amitié. Je souhaite vraiment que tout redevienne comme avant, que tu puisses me pardonner tout le mal que l'on t'a fait. Je voudrais retrouve ces années que l'on a perdues. _

_Je pense souvent à toi._

_Ginny._

Hermione était très émue par ces quelques lignes. Son amie ne lui en voulait pas pour ces années de silence, au contraire, elle semblait la comprendre. Elle rédigea immédiatement une nouvelle lettre, dans laquelle elle exprimait à Ginny tout le bonheur qu'elle ressentait. Depuis qu'elles ne se parlaient plus, elle avait perdu une amie, et le vide laissé en elle ne s'était jamais vraiment résorbé. Néanmoins, elle ne lui parla de son exil en Irlande, ni de Felis et Mrs Cole. Hermione ne se sentaient pas encore prête. Elle voulait apprivoiser à nouveau son amie.

* * *

Six mois passèrent et Hermione redécouvrait petit à petit Ginny. Au contraire de la jeune maman, elle parlait souvent de se vie privée, et Hermione avait ainsi appris que les Harpies de Holyhead étaient en tête du championnat, et que Ginny vivait pleinement sa carrière. Celle-ci avait fait part à Hermione de son désir d'enfant, mais elle n'était pas prête à renoncer à tous les privilèges que lui apportait le Quidditch. Hermione se sentait un peu coupable de n'avoir toujours pas avoué à son amie qu'elle avait eu un fils, mais elle ne voulait pas gâcher le maigre lien qu'elles avaient reconstruit. Elle se contentait donc de répondre à ses lettres, sans aborder de sujets fâcheux pour elle.

Elle consacrait le reste de son temps à Félis, ainsi qu'à Mrs Cole, qui avait emménagé chez elle afin d'être plus disponible pour son filleul. Elle était ravie du choix qu'avait fait Hermione, et l'en remerciait chaque jour. Hermione comptait énormément sur le soutient de Mrs Cole car elle passait beaucoup de temps à l'Hôpital. En effet, elle avait été engagée au service des pathologies magiques, et s'occupait des sorciers plongés dans le coma. Elle devait trouver la cause de leur sommeil forcé, ainsi que le moyen de les en sortir. Depuis l'arrivée d'Hermione, les patients se réveillaient plus facilement. Elle passait du temps auprès de chacun de ses malades, et leur parlait. Elle leur parlait d'eux, les informait de ce qu'elle savait de leur maladie. Et ses patients montraient des signes de vie. Au début ce n'était que des clignements de paupières, presque invisibles, mais Hermione, toujours à l'affut, les percevait et faisait tout pour que ses patients aillent mieux. Puis rapidement, elle avait mis un sort au point, afin de pouvoir visualiser l'activité mentale des malades. Et à partir de ce moment là, la clinique St Eri fut l'hôpital qui soignait le plus rapidement les malades tombés dans le coma.

Hermione fit plusieurs conférences pour parler de son sortilège. D'abords nationales, ses conférences attirèrent bientôt des personnes du monde entier, et son nom apparut sur la plupart des grands journaux médicaux du monde. Heureusement, sa gloire ne prit pas une grande envergure, et elle ne fut jamais gênée dans son travail suite aux retombées de se découverte. Une annexe fut même ajoutée à la clinique, et Hermione fut en fut nommée sous-directrice, refusant le poste de directrice qu'on lui avait proposé au départ. Devoir s'occuper entièrement de l'annexe lui aurait demandé trop de temps, elle ne voulait surtout pas abandonner ses malades. Elle passait donc la moitié de ses journées dans son bureau, puis passait l'après-midi à visiter ses malades. Lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle passait énormément de temps avec Felis, observant ses progrès et jouant avec lui. Elle espérait que bientôt elle aurait plus de temps à lui consacrer, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'elle renonce à une partie de son travail, le poste de sous-directrice, ou bien ses malades. Elle s'était très vite attachée à eux, et ne savait que choisir. Mais pour le moment, le temps ne la pressait pas, et elle pouvait en passer suffisamment avec Felis pour ne pas avoir encore à choisir.

Ce dernier avait fait ses premiers pas à neuf mois, et désormais il cavalait dans toute la maison, pour le plus grand malheur de Mrs Cole. Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à chaque fois qu'elle voyait son fils faire tourner en bourrique sa marraine. Cela faisait désormais un an que ce petit être était apparu dans sa vie. Hermione était en train de l'habiller correctement pour fêter son premier anniversaire. Elle le détailla encore une fois. Il lui ressemblait énormément même s'il semblait avoir hérité des yeux et de plusieurs traits de caractère de son père. Elle lui sourit puis le serra dans ses bras. Hermione ne savait pas ce que serait devenue sa vie si elle ne l'avait pas, lui. Elle s'appuyait de toutes ses forces sur le petit être, et elle avait parfois l'impression qu'il était la seule chose qui la raccrochait à la vie. Elle se devait de vivre, pour préserver son fils. Elle lui sourit, puis ils rejoignirent Mrs Cole dans le hall.

Hermione la prit par la main, Felis toujours dans ses bras, et ils transplanèrent devant la maison des Weasley. Molly lui avait demandé l'autorisation d'organiser une petite fête pour Felis, et cette idée avait ravi Hermione. Elle regarda Mrs Cole qui semblait vraiment troublée par le voyage qu'elle venait de faire. Néanmoins, elle fit un sourire radieux à Mrs Weasley, qui l'emmena immédiatement à la cuisine afin de lui préparer une tisane revigorante.

Ils n'étaient pas beaucoup autour de la table. En fait, il y avait seulement Arthur et Molly, les parents d'Hermione qui étaient venus en taxi, Mrs Cole, Hermione et bien-sûr Felis. Celui-ci était aux anges, et il babillait avec ses grands parents plus que jamais. Molly et Mrs Granger ne le quittaient pas d'une semelle, et le petit garçon avait été couvert de présents. Ses paquets tous ouverts, et sa part de gâteau mangée, Hermione le coucha dans le berceau que Molly avait installé dans sa chambre. Felis s'endormit très vite, fatigué par tout ce remue-ménage, qui lui était inhabituel. Hermione retourna s'installer avec les adultes, et ils discutèrent avec enthousiasme. Les parents d'Hermione discutaient avec Mrs Cole de leurs impressions quant au monde magique. Arthur les écoutait attentivement, rectifiant parfois certaines de leurs erreurs, et leur posant toujours plus de questions sur les objets moldus qu'il aimait tant. Quant à Molly et Hermione, elles parlaient de Felis. Hermione voulait en savoir le plus possible sur l'éducation des enfants sorciers, et surtout sur leur magie. Elle voulait savoir si elle pouvait la contrôler pour empêcher son fils de réduire sa maison en miettes.

_- _Tu sais Hermione, même Fred et Georges ne m'ont jamais fait ça je ne vois pas pourquoi Felis ferait des dégâts… C'est tout de même vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas autant de puissance magique, mais avec ses parents, ton fils à hérité d'un énorme potentiel magique !

Molly lui fit un cil d'œil, et Hermione lui répondit par un sourire chaleureux. Merlin, Drago lui manquait, mais penser à lui en ces termes lui faisait du bien. Elle l'aimait toujours autant, et voir que Molly l'acceptait lui faisait vraiment chaud au cœur.

Les convives parlaient avec entrain, les sorciers partageant des anecdotes avec les moldus, et cela sans aucune gène. Ils étaient tout simplement d'une même famille. Arthur était en train de raconter une de ses aventures avec des toilettes à régurgitation, quand une voix se fit entendre.

- Maman ? Papa ? Où êtes-vous ?

Molly se tourna vers Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, brillants de surprise et plein d'excuses. Ginny n'était pas censé venir aujourd'hui. Hermione haussa les épaules avec fatalité, et se dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas fuir toute sa vie. Elle se leva et partit donc en direction de la voix. Elle s'avançait vers la porte du jardin lorsque Ginny la franchit en courant.

- J'ai eu peur ! Je me demandais où vous étiez…

Sa voix se cassa lorsqu'elle rendit compte de la personne qui se tenait en face d'elle.

Hermione avait changé. Elle avait perdu les rondeurs de l'enfance, pour gagner celles de la femme. Elle semblait heureuse, et un peu triste à la fois. Ginny se rendit compte que la jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle fit donc le premier pas, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Et Hermione ne fut pas surprise, et elle répondit à son étreinte. Les deux jeunes femmes étaient émues de se retrouver après tant de temps, elles étaient heureuses. Hermione comprit qu'elle avait bien fait de renouer le contact avec elle, et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, elle put constater que Ginny était aussi heureuse qu'elle. Ginny se tourna vers les autres personnes, et les salua les unes après les autres, avec chaleur. Elle embrassa Mrs Cole, bien qu'elle ne la connaisse pas. Hermione prit la parole.

- Mrs Cole était ma voisine, mais depuis quelques temps, elle vit avec moi, elle est la…

Hermione fut interrompue par une voix masculine.

- Ginny, tu es là ?

Hermione se retourna avec stupeur. Elle avait reconnu cette voix. Un étrange sentiment l'envahit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la colère, ou bien du bonheur. Elle était partagée entre deux réactions.

_- _Hermione ?

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, des cris étouffèrent ses paroles. Elle courut dans la chambre de Molly et prit son fils dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'Harry et Ginny l'avaient suivie.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange, Maman est là…

Harry ouvrit des yeux béats.

- Maman ?

Hermione se redressa du mieux qu'elle put, portant Felis sur sa hanche. Elle regarda Harry dans les yeux, un air de défi dans le regard. Elle ne lui répondit pas, se contentant de bercer son fils afin qu'il se calme. Harry était rempli d'effroi. Qu'avait-il fait ? C'était de sa faute si Hermione devait élever son enfant seule. C'était de sa faute à lui. Il se sentait misérable. Ginny s'était rapprochée d'Hermione et elle jouait avec Felis, la jeune maman la regardait avec un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il avait besoin de lui parler.

Hermione avait sentit un regard posé sur elle, elle avait prononcé quelques mots à l'égard de Felis, puis voyant qu'il ne disait rien face à la présence de Ginny, elle lui mit dans les bras, et lui demanda si elle voulait l'emmener à Mrs Cole, ce que Ginny fit avec plaisir.

Il n'y avait plus qu'Harry et elle dans la pièce. Elle s'était tournée vers la fenêtre, et observait son fils, un étage plus bas. Elle attendait qu'Harry fasse le premier pas. Elle était encore en colère contre lui. Il lui avait gâché la vie. Elle ne pouvait pas lui pardonner aussi facilement. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Des souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Toutes ces heures qu'ils avaient passés tous les trois, lui, Harry, Ron et elle. Elle ne put retenir un sanglot en repensant à son ancien ami. Il lui manquait tellement. Harry força Hermione à se retourner, et il la prit dans ses bras. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'Hermione n'avait pas laissé libre cours à ses émotions. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps, en pensant à tous ces êtres chers qu'elle avait perdus, Ron et Drago les premier. De longues minutes passèrent, puis Hermione se dégagea lentement de l'étreinte d'Harry et le fixa dans les yeux. Lui aussi avait pleuré, mais il ne put soutenir son regard. Il lui dit d'une voix rauque :

- Hermione, je… Excuse-moi. Je t'en prie. Je ne me rendais pas compte de ce que je faisais, j'étais égoïste, j'aurais du penser à toi, mais c'était tellement difficile d'accepter… Hermione je t'en prie, excuse moi.

Hermione le regarda. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis lui répondit.

- Je ne pourrais jamais te pardonner de ce que tu m'as fait. J'ai perdu l'homme de ma vie par ta faute, et je dois élever mon enfant seule. Mais je tiens à toi Harry. Notre amitié est l'une des seules choses qui me restent de mon adolescence. Je ne pourrais pas, du jour au lendemain, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est dur de se reconstruire, tu dois le savoir. Laisse moi du temps, peut-être qu'un jour tout redeviendra comme avant.

Harry lui fit un sourire timide, puis la serra à nouveau dans ses bras. Hermione ne savait pas si elle avait fait le bon choix, mais son amitié pour Harry était l'une des choses les plus précieuses pour elle, elle voulait la regagner. Elle lui sourit à son tour, puis ils descendirent, et Hermione fut tout de suite assaillie par son petit garçon qui lui sauta dans les bras.

- Et si je te présentais ta tata Ginny et ton tonton Harry ? Qu'en dis-tu mon petit Felis ?

Hermione regarda ses deux amis, qui lui sourirent, les yeux brillants, comme tous ceux des personnes qui étaient réunies au Terrier ce jour-là.

* * *

**Et voilà, la fin est plus que proche...**

**Je me sens toute tristounette de vous quitter, vous avez vraiment été super avec moi, c'était génial !**

**Je vais tacher de bosser sur mes autres projets de fanfics, pour pouvoir vous retrouver !**

**Bisous, à vendredi !**

**Pau'  
**


	12. Chapitre 11 Epilogue

**Titre :** La Loutre et son Chat - Chapitre 11

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer** : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, merci à elle de nous laisser écrire des fanfictions basées sur son oeuvre.

**NDA : **Et voilà le dernier chapitre, la Happy End tant attendue... Je pense que vous n'allez pas être déçues ^^ Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et en passant, merci à **loup , Hilaidora, Valalyeste , edwardbloom , Umbris , mel , misskitsune93 , ** mes fidèles rewieweuses ! Et bien sur tous les autres qui n'en ont laissé qu'une aussi ! Merci à tous, vraiment !

Bonne lecture, profitez en bien !

=D

**

* * *

  
**

Un peu moins de deux ans s'étaient écoulés depuis la réconciliation entre Harry et Hermione. Mais aujourd'hui, Hermione voulait à tout prix éviter de penser à son ami. Car aujourd'hui même, cela faisait trois ans que Drago l'avait quittée, et pour toujours cette fois-ci. Elle sentait un énorme vide l'envahir. Elle se sentait seule.

Les premiers jours de l'automne étaient là, et le soleil avait tout même réussi à percer le mauvais temps anglais. Hermione était assise sur les marches du Terrier qui menaient au jardin. Cela faisait presque trois semaines qu'elle, Felis et Mrs Cole logeaient chez les Weasley. Hermione avait vraiment besoin de vacances, son moral était au plus bas, et se retrouver entourée de Molly, sa mère et Mrs Cole était le meilleur moyen pour elle de se ressourcer.

Hermione envisageait vraiment de revenir habiter en Angleterre, mais à cet instant-là, les pensées de la jeune femme n'étaient pas tournées vers l'avenir, mais plutôt vers le passé, et une profonde mélancolie l'avait envahie. Felis avait senti que sa maman allait encore moins bien que d'habitude, et il s'approchait d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. Un lien spécial s'était formé entre le fils et sa mère, comme si ils n'avaient jamais vraiment coupé le cordon ombilical qui les reliait durant la grossesse. Mais Felis acceptait très bien la distance avec sa mère, et c'était comme si il pouvait ressentir ses émotions à l'instant où il le souhaitait. Il était particulièrement intelligent, bien qu'il ne fut âgé que de deux ans et demi. L'absence de son père l'avait fait grandir trop rapidement, bien qu'il ne l'ait pas connu, et il était bien trop mur pour son âge. Et le lien qu'il partageait avec sa mère le poussait encore à grandir. Hermione se sentait coupable de cela, et elle faisait tout pour qu'il se comporte comme un enfant de son âge. Mais la question qu'il lui posa à cet instant ne l'étonna pas. Elle avait fini par s'habituer à ce lien spécial, et elle avait cessé d'être inquiète quand Molly lui avait assuré que cela arrivait parfois dans les familles sorcières.

- Pourquoi tu es triste Maman ?

Hermione avait senti son fils arriver, elle se retourna et le prit dans ses bras. Elle venait de prendre une décision, pour elle et pour Felis.

-Vas t'habiller mon cœur, on va se promener.

* * *

Molly, Jane et Mrs Cole faisaient de grands signes à Felis et à Hermione qui s'apprêtaient à transplaner. Les trois femmes ne s'étaient pas parlé, mais toutes savaient où ils se rendaient. Elle se regardèrent puis s'installèrent dans la cuisine, où elles partagèrent leur inquiétude autour d'un tasse de thé.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas lâché Felis depuis qu'ils avaient transplané et celui-ci commençait à s'agiter dans les bras de sa maman. Hermione le déposa à terre avec un sourire, mais le petit garçon regretta très vite d'être descendu de son promontoire. D'en bas, il ne voyait plus les échoppes et les devantures des magasins si pleines de couleurs et si jolies à regarder. Il voyait juste des robes de sorciers qui voletaient autour de lui et qui manquaient de lui marcher dessus. Il n'eut pas le temps de verser une larme, qu'Hermione le reprit dans ses bras. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre en le déposant à terre. Ils firent encore quelques pas, Hermione s'arrêta brusquement. Felis comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il regarda autour de lui et ne comprit pas la réaction de sa mère. Ils étaient devant un très joli parc, encore fleuri malgré la saison qui s'avançait, entouré d'arbres aux feuilles rougissantes. Il vit une larme couler sur la joue de sa maman, et alors qu'elle s'avançait pour entrer dans le parc, elle lui dit doucement :

- Je crois qu'il est temps que je te raconte l'histoire de ton Papa…

Ils s'assirent su un banc, et Hermione commença son récit.

* * *

Cela faisait trois ans. Près de trois ans qu'il était en cavale. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de fuir, mais il passait pour mort. En tout cas, il avait tout fait pour le faire croire. Il s'était dit que tout le monde serait soulagé si sa vie était terminée. Mais au moment de mettre fin à ses jours, quelque chose l'avait retenu. Il n'était pas sans espoirs. Il lui en restait un. Un seul. Celui de la revoir. Il savait qu'elle avait souffert de sa perte, mais au moins, elle ne vivait plus dans l'angoisse incessante de sa capture.

Il y a trois ans, il avait mis un plan au point, et l'avait exécuté. Pour cela, il avait fouillé dans les grimoires de magie noire de son père et il y avait trouvé un sort qui lui permettait de métamorphoser une simple pierre en un duplicata inanimé de lui-même. Il avait jeté un sort d'empoisonnement à la poupée, puis il avait enduit toutes les poignées de portes du manoir de poison, pour faire croire à que son père n'avait pas souhaité que quelqu'un d'autre que lui investisse le manoir, un genre de vengeance funeste. Un dernier détail était indispensable pour qu'elle y croit vraiment.

Il devait se séparer se son talisman. La seule chose qui était capable de lui retirer cette chainette, mis à part lui-même, c'était la mort. Elle comprendrait tout de suite lorsqu'elle le verrait. Il sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée qu'il devrait lui faire du mal. Mais c'était le seul moyen pour qu'elle puisse repartir sur de bonnes bases. Il envoya un hibou anonyme au ministère, regarda une dernière fois son œuvre, puis partit, sans un regard en arrière.

Il transplana dans le Londres moldu. Il devait changer d'apparence. Il se rendit chez un coiffeur, qui, malgré ses réticences lui transforma son blond platine en un châtain beaucoup plus banal. Il se rendit aussi dans un institut qui lui permis, en quelques séances, d'avoir une carnation de peau légèrement plus foncée, ce qui le rendait méconnaissable pour des yeux inattentifs. Bien-sûr, ces précautions n'étaient pas permanentes et il devait les renouveler régulièrement, mais elle étaient bien moins contraignantes que s'il avait utilisé la magie. Au moins, il ne risquait pas d'oublier ses protections. De plus, il avait oublié sa baguette au manoir, il ne pourrait donc pas réutiliser la magie tant qu'il n'en aurait pas retrouvé une. Mais très vite, il en vola une à un sorcier mal avisé qu'il l'avait laissé dépassé de sa poche arrière. Elle lui convenait moins bien que la précédente, mais au moins, il n'était plus dépourvu de pouvoirs.

Grâce à elle, il avait pu se créer de faux papiers moldus et louer à nouveau un petit appartement. Il s'était fait oublier du monde sorcier. Il avait trouvé un petit travail dans une librairie, et il attendait patiemment que les jours se passent. Mais pas une seule seconde il n'avait cessé de penser à elle. Il lutta chaque jour pour ne pas partir à sa recherche. Il devait attendre, attendre que son nom soit oublié du monde sorcier. Il attendit un an. Puis, le jour de leur séparation, le 18 août, il se rendit sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Personne ne se retourna sur son passage, ni lui cracha d'insultes au visage. Les affiches arborant son portrait avaient été retirées, et pour la première fois de sa vie, il passa inaperçu. Il prit son temps pour traverser les rues surpeuplées et se rendit au square. Leur square. C'était là que sa vie avait changé. Il s'assit sur un banc et laissa son esprit vagabonder au rythme de ses pensées, et il se rappela la dernière vision qu'il avait eue de sa bien aimée.

A cette époque, cela faisait trois mois qu'ils s'étaient quittés, et quelques jours qu'il se faisait passer pour mort. On avait dû le lui annoncer les jours précédents. Il l'avait cherchée, toujours sous le couvert d'un sort de Désillusion. Il avait eu du mal à la trouver, et autant à la reconnaître. Elle avait de nouveau maigri, et son visage était creusé par la fatigue, marqué par les larmes. Il compris que l'annonce de sa mort lui était parvenue. Il avait eu du mal à se retenir. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il n'avait pas le droit. Elle devait vivre à nouveau. Il comprit à quel point il l'avait blessée, et il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait mal. Il se faisait mal à la regarder ainsi souffrir, tout en sachant qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien faire pour qu'elle aille mieux. Il tendait la main vers elle, il ne contrôlait plus ses geste. Il allait la toucher, lorsqu'elle transplana. Son nom lui échappa. Il ne savait pas où elle était partie. Il ne le retrouverait jamais. Il l'avait perdue, et cette fois-ci pour toujours.

Drago secoua la tête et sortit de ses pensées. La nuit était tombée. Il se leva lentement et rentra chez lui. Depuis ce jour là, il vint chaque jour s'asseoir sur ce banc, toujours le même, celui qui donnait sur le bosquet qui les avait cachés, et il pensait à Hermione. Il voyait les saisons s'enchainer, et alors qu'il regardait son second automne passer, il s'aperçut que quelqu'un s'était assis sur son banc. Il hésita quelques secondes puis décida de ne pas changer ses habitudes et s'assis à sa place. Les intrus ne se rendirent même pas compte de sa présente. Il les observa discrètement. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme et d'un enfant, qui semblaient être pris dans une grande conversation. La jeune femme lui racontait une histoire. Il ne l'écoutait pas, encore une fois plongé dans ses pensées, mais le nom de Poudlard attira son attention, et il ne put s'empêcher d'écouter la jeune femme. Elle lui raconta une histoire à propos d'élèves ennemis. Drago ne put savoir de qui il s'agissait car elle n'employait pas leurs prénom, mais seulement des diminutifs, ou des surnoms affectueux que le petit garçon devait leur donner. Il semblait reconnaître vaguement l'histoire mais il n'arrivait pas à s'en rappeler exactement. Il n'avait plus fait attention aux paroles de la jeune femme durant sa réflexion, et ce fut le petit garçon qui le tira de ses pensées.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Maman ? Je suis là moi ! Je peux te protéger aussi ! Comme Papa !

- Mais ton Papa me manque vraiment trop mon ange.

Gêné d'écouter ainsi une conversation aussi personnelle et par laquelle il n'était absolument pas concerné, il essaya de détourner son attention, mais elle revenait toujours vers la jeune femme et sa voix qui lui semblait tellement envoutante. La jeune femme parlait maintenant du père de l'enfant, elle le lui décrivait, lui disait en quels points il lui ressemblait. Elle parlait maintenant avec une voix remplie d'amour, et Drago ressentit une immense nostalgie. Encore une fois, la petit garçon le tira de ses rêveries.

- Mais en fait Maman, Papa il pourrait être comme le monsieur là ?

Drago sursauta d'être ainsi désigné, il s'était habitué à ce qu'on ne le remarque pas, il pensait avoir été discret. L'espace d'un instant, il eut peur que sa couverture soir brisée. Mais il observa le petit garçon, et il comprit qu'il avait eu tord de s'en faire. Personne ne lui voulait de mal surtout pas un enfant. Il l'observa quelques secondes tout en lui souriant. Quelque chose en lui était familier à Drago, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il lui répondit d'une voix douce.

- Je ne pense pas que… Il ne put continuer, la jeune femme avait sursauté et il avait reporté son attention sur elle.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Drago s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien quand un voile se souleva dans son esprit. Mais il devait faire face à la réalité, ce n'était pas possible… le petit garçon était la preuve qu'il se trompait.

La jeune femme s'était levée et se tournait lentement vers Drago, comme si elle avait peur d'affronter la vérité ; Drago sentait son cœur battre de plus en plus fort. Lorsque leurs regard se rencontrèrent, ils eurent un hoquet de surprise. Elle aurait reconnu sa voix entre toutes. Ce rêve qu'elle faisait chaque nuit d'enfin le retrouver se réalisait enfin. Lui, revit son visage, plus beau encore que la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Les deux adultes étaient debout face à face et ne bougeaient plus. Felis commençait à s'inquiéter, il ne comprenait pas les émotions que sa maman ressentait. En se levant, Hermione l'avait déposé à terre, et maintenant, il voulait revenir dans ses bras, il avait peur. Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, Hermione le prit dans ses bras, et sans quitter Drago des yeux, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui dit d'une voix douce :

- Mon cœur, tu viens de retrouver ton Papa.

A ces mots, Drago ouvrit les yeux de stupeur, et regarde Felis, puis Hermione. Il ne comprenait pas, ce n'était pas possible. Mais Hermione lui fit signe que oui. Une vague de bonheur le submergea. Il les prit dans ses bras et embrassa délicatement Hermione. Il retrouva la douceur de ces lèvres qu'il avait perdues. Il se sentit revivre. Il se sépara d'Hermione en sentant Felis bouger contre lui. Il savait désormais pourquoi le petit garçon lui semblait familier : c'était son fils ! Il le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui, en le couvrant de baisers légers. Felis sentait que cet homme inconnu l'aimait, et si sa Maman affirmait que c'était son papa, il voulait bien la croire, cet homme lui plaisait ! Il rit avec lui alors qu'il le faisait tourner en l'air, puis les deux se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui les étreignit à son tour.

Quelques mots furent beaucoup prononcés ce soir là. _Je t'aime…_

* * *

Hermione regardait Felis jouer avec Drago. Elle ne pensait pas que son fils aurait accepté si vite un père. En fait, elle n'avait même pas pensé à cela… Elle ne pensait pas revoir Drago un jour. Il avait changé. Il l'avait fait exprès elle le savait, mais même avec ses artifices, elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau. Elle ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentie et ne voyait plus le temps passer. La nuit était tombée mais les réverbères les éclairaient et aucun d'eux n'avaient faim, trop occupés pour manger. C'est pour cela qu'elle fut surprise de recevoir un hibou au beau milieu du Chemin de Traverse. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rire à sa lecture. Elle venait de Molly. Elle lui disait qu'elle, Mrs Cole et sa mère s'inquiétaient beaucoup de ne pas la voir revenir et qu'elle avait contacté tout le monde pour savoir s'ils avaient eu des nouvelles d'elle. N'en ayant aucune, elle avait décidé de lui envoyer un hibou en espérant qu'il lui parvienne. Elle lui signalait que tout le monde l'attendait avec inquiétude au Terrier. Drago, qui l'avait entendu rire, étaie venu s'asseoir à côté d'elle, et Hermione était maintenant entourée des deux hommes de sa vie.

- Je crois qu'il est temps que nous rentrions à la maison.

Drago se rembrunit à cette évocation. Hermione le remarqua et elle s'empressa de le rassurer.

- Tu viens avec nous Drago, Molly a assez de place chez elle pour loger une personne de plus !

Drago semblait tout de même assez réticent, mais lorsqu'Hermione l'embrassa pour le convaincre de rester, il se dit que désormais il ne voudrait plus jamais la quitter, et surtout pas ce soir…

* * *

Les trois femmes attendaient avec impatience le retour de leur fille. Ginny tentait tant bien que mal de les rassurer, mais leur angoisse reprenait le dessus. Elle se contentait donc d'attendre en discutant avec la fiancée de Georges, qui discutait lui, avec Harry et Arthur. Lorsque l'alarme qu'ils avaient mis en place pour les prévenir de la venue d'une quelconque personne tinta, tous se turent. Ils se rendirent à la porte et attendirent avec impatience. Mais la nuit était bien avancée et bien qu'ils aient allumés leurs baguettes, ils ne pouvaient toujours pas distinguer la silhouette d'Hermione. Tout à coup, un rire clair retentit, suivi par un autre un peu plus grave. Puis ils entendirent de petits pas de précipiter vers eux et virent Felis, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il rit en voyant leurs mines étonnées, puis se retourna pour attendre avec eux sa mère qui tardait à arriver. Puis une forme se dessina lentement. Mais elle ne ressemblait pas à Hermione, elle était bien trop grosse. Ils se rendirent compte qu'en fait cette forme était celle de deux personnes serrées l'une contre l'autre. Ils se demandèrent l'identité de l'homme qui tenait si fort leur Hermione. Lorsqu'elle vit qu'ils étaient tous devant la porte à l'attendre, elle pressa le pas, l'inconnu marchant légèrement en retrait.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé tant d'inquiétudes, mais le fait est que je suis tombée sur une personne que je ne pensais jamais revoir…

A cet instant, Drago sortit de l'ombre. Il était gêné de se retrouver devant autant de personnes qui l'avaient détesté. Hermione prit immédiatement sa main et dit :

- Je crois que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter…

Ce soir là, ce fut surtout Drago qui parla. Il leur raconta tout, en essayant d'omettre le moins de détails possible. Mais il y avait certaines chose qu'il ne voulait dire qu'à Hermione, comme par exemple le fait qu'il n'avait jamais cessé de penser à elle. Felis était endormi depuis bien longtemps lorsque Drago eut fini son récit. Il dormait dans les bras de son père. Il l'avait reconnu et accepté plus vite que l'on aurait imaginé. Drago lui caressait doucement la tête lorsque Harry se décida à rompre le silence.

- Tu sais Drago, (il avait insisté sur le prénom,) tu as été reconnu innocent peu de temps après que l'on ait retrouvé ton « pantin ». Je… Il n'y a plus rien qui te retient de reprendre une vie normale… Et j'ai assez d'influence pour que ton retour ne soit pas remarqué. Alors si tu le veux bien, j'aimerais t'aider à te réinsérer dans le monde sorcier, comme tu aurais du l'être depuis bien longtemps…

Pour la première fois, toute l'assemblée réunie put voir les yeux de Drago briller. Et c'est lorsqu'il se leva, après avoir donné délicatement Felis à sa fiancée, et qu'il étreignit Harry, que tous comprirent qu'il avait réellement changé.

* * *

**Epilogue**

**

* * *

**

Drago était paniqué.

Il venait de pénétrer en toute hâte dans le couloir et il avait bousculé au passage une ou deux infirmières. Mais cela n'avait aucune importance à côté de la tâche qui l'attendait. Enfin, qui attendait Hermione. Il vit, avec soulagement, qu'il était arrivé à temps lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle de travail. Hermione avait beau être Médicomage, accoucher la terrifiait toujours autant, même si c'était le troisième. Mais cette fois encore, Drago était là pour la soutenir et dès lors qu'elle sentit ses lèvres fraiches sur son front, elle sut que tout allait bien se passer.

Après quelques heures, encore trop longues aux yeux de Drago, ils purent enfin prendre leur enfant si désiré dans leurs bras. C'était une jolie petite fille, qu'ils avaient depuis longtemps décidé d'appeler Rose. Drago laissa une infirmière s'occuper d'elle pendant qu'il partit en courant chercher ses deux autres fils, Felis et Hugo qui étaient en vacances chez leur mamie Molly. Felis allait entrer à Poudlard l'année suivante, et il voulait à tout prix profiter de sa petite sœur le temps qui lui restait, et Hugo, âgé de huit ans, était impatient que son grand frère...

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est terminé...**

**Ca a été vraiment super de partager cette fanfic avec vous...**

**Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des rewiew, toujours gentilles d'ailleurs !**

**Je vais publier sous peu, disons dans les 15 jours qui viennent un OS que j'ai écrit il y a peu de temps, il s'appelle**

**Les Feux d'Hermione**

**et j'ai aussi deux autres fanfics en projets, je croise les doigts pour qu'elles arrivent bientot...**

**Encore une fois, merci pour tout, pour m'avoir lu, pour m'avoir laissé des rewiews.**

**Bisous, à bientôt !**

**Pau'**

**=D  
**

Lorsque Drago vit le regard émerveillé de ses deux fils sur leur petite sœur, il se dit que tout compte fait, Hermione et lui avaient parfaitement réussi à rattraper le temps perdu…


End file.
